Harry Potter und der Sieg über die dunkle Macht
by hermine86
Summary: Harry Potter siebtes und letztes Schuljahr beginnt und somit rückt der kampf gegen Voldemort auch immer näher merh verrate ich noch nciht den rest lest selber
1. Kapitel: 1 Unerwarteter Besuch

1. Kapitel: Unerwarteter Besuch  
Es war wie immer ein schöner, warmer Sommertag im Ligusterweg Nr:4.  
Harry lag, seit er aus Hogwarts zurückgekommen ist, auf seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Wie an jedem anderen Tag, hatte er keine Lust nach draußen zu gehen oder seine Nachbarin Mrs. Figg zu besuchen, obwohl diese ihn schon mehrmals zu sich eingeladen hatte. Harry dachte über Dumbledores Tod nach, er war traurig und verärgert darüber dass dieser ihm nichts mehr über Voldemort beibringen konnte.   
Wenn er so genau darüber nachdachte, sind jetzt alle Menschen, an denen ihm etwas gelegen hatten gestorben.  
Erst seine Eltern, dann Sirius dann auch noch Dumbledore und das alles nur weil sie ihn beschützt hatten. Auch die Menschen die er liebt, sind in ständiger Gefahr deshalb musste er sich auch von Ginny trennen.  
Der Gedanke an Ginny, lies in kurz erschaudern, er spürte das Stechen in seinem Herzen. Das Mädchen, das ihm mehr als alles andere auf der Welt bedeutet, musste er verlassen, nur um sie vor Voldemort beschützen zu können.  
In diesem Moment hörte er ein leichtes Flügel schlagen, seine Eule Hedwig kam durch sein offenes Fenster gesegelt. Sie trug einen hellblauen Briefumschlag und einen Normalen an ihrem Bein. Harry stand auf und befreite den Brief von Hedwigs Bein.  
Sie setzte sich auf seine Schulter und knabberte ihn liebevoll am Ohr, daraufhin gab er ihr ein paar Eulenkekse, sie flog in ihren Käfig, in dem sie dann auch sofort einschlief.  
Auf Harry Gesicht lies sich ein leichtes Lächeln vernehmen, als er seine Eule da so friedlich schlafen sah. Harry öffnete den ersten der beiden Briefe und sah, das es die Hochzeitseinladung für Bill und Fleurs Trauung war:  
"_Lieber Harry, __  
__Wir würden uns sehr darüber freuen, wenn du zu unserer Hochzeit kommen könntest. __  
__Wir feiern am15. August, im Garten des Fuchsbaus. Eine Antwort von dir, das du kommst, würde uns sehr freuen." __  
__Ps: „Mum hofft, das du auch genug zu Essen bekommst, sie macht sich schon Sorgen darüber das du wieder so abgemagert sein wirst, wenn sie dich sieht." __  
__In Liebe Bill und Fleur._

Als Harry diese Zeilen las, kam ein Gefühl der Freude in ihm auf, dies würde wohl der normalste und schönste Tag, in seinen Leben sein, nach Dumbledores Tod.   
Er löste jetzt auch den zweiten Brief, er schien von Ron zu sein:  
"_Lieber Harry, __  
__wir freuen uns wenn du kommst, Hermine ist auch schon seit ein paar Tagen hier. __  
__Sie lässt dir schöne Grüße ausrichten. Wir kommen dich am Abend des 30.Juli´s abholen, damit du deinen Geburtstag bei uns feiern kannst."_  
Liebe Grüße Ron und Hermine.

Harry schaute sich schnell in seinem Zimmer nach dem Tagespropheten um, um zu sehen welches Datum heute war.  
Es war erst der 29.Juli, also hatte er noch Zeit seinen Koffer zu packen.   
Er suchte schnell aus dem ganzen durcheinander seines Zimmers, die wichtigsten Sachen zusammen und packte sie in seinen Koffer.  
Als er gerade dabei war eins seiner Bücher in den Koffer zu packen, hörte er auf einmal einen schrillen Schrei, der von unten zu kommen schien.  
Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab ohne zu überlegen, rannte schnell die Treppen hinunter.  
Im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys angekommen, sah er seine Verwandten in einer Ecke kauern und wimmern. Er befürchtete schon das schlimmste, es konnte doch kein Todesser hier sein, es lag doch noch der Schutzzauber von Dumbledore über dem Haus, oder war dieser mit deinem Tod aufgehoben?  
Er ging mit gezücktem Zauberstab langsam ins Wohnzimmer und musste sogleich erleichtert auflachen als er sah das Ginny, mit samt ihrem Besen, im Wohnzimmer der Dursleys gelandet war. Die Fensterscheibe war entzwei gegangen und die Glassplitter waren im gesamten Wohnzimmer verteilt.  
Harry sah erstaunt von den Dursleys zu Ginny und musste unweigerlich lachen. Er half ihr auf die Beine und fragte sie:  
"Wie? Was?" fragte er erstaunt an, doch fing sich gleich wieder;  
„Was machst du denn hier? Wieso kommst du denn nicht durch die Tür.".  
„Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen, Harry", antwortete Ginny, mit leicht verärgerter Miene.  
"Ich wollte mit dir reden, deswegen bin ich hier und das mit dem Fenster tut mir leid das wollte ich nicht. Das war ein Unfall!", antwortet sie ihm und schaute vorsichtig zu den immer noch in der Ecke kauernden Dursleys.  
"Aber wieso hast du nicht noch zwei Tage gewartet, bis ich zu euch komme? Ist etwas passiert geht es allen gut?", fragte Harry hastig und mit besorgte Stimme.  
"Es geht allen gut und ich bin gekommen, weil ich mit dir allein reden wollte, im Fuchsbau währen wir nicht dazu gekommen. Es geht im Moment drunter und drüber, wegen den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen.", sagte sie mit einem lachen auf den Lippen, obwohl ihr eigentlich gar nicht zum Lachen zumute war.  
Jetzt platzte Vernon nun doch der Kragen, er schien zu Toben wie ein verrückter.  
„Was soll das alles hier? Wer ist diese Person und was macht sie in unserem Wohnzimmer? Das ist doch nicht einer deiner abnormalen Freunde?"  
Tante Petunia ist in Tränen ausgebrochen;  
„Wen das die Nachbarn gesehen haben, was werden sie jetzt von uns denken?", schrie sie schon fast Histerisch.  
Dudley versuchte sich nun, mit dem Hintern an der Wand, aus dem Zimmer zu schleichen. Als er draußen angekommen war, hörte man nur noch ein lautes Poltern der Treppe und das knallen einer Tür.  
Ginny richtete sich nun zu Harry und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihr eine einzelne Träne über die Wange lief. Harry sah sie erschreckend an und fragte mit besorgter Miene  
„Was ist denn los Ginny, ist alles in Ordnung?"   
„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung! Ich vermisse dich, ich will wieder mit dir zusammen sein. Mir ist egal was mit Voldemort, ist du sturer Dummkopf.", schrie sie und Tränen liefen ihr über die Wange.  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Vernon wieder ein und sprach mit zitternder Stimme dazwischen  
„Die da ist also deine Freundin? Das ich nicht lache! Wer interessiert sich denn schon für jemanden wie dich?".  
„Sie ist nicht meine Freundin, äh, nein sie war meine Freundin, sie ist nur Rons Schwester!", antwortete Harry und schaute leicht nervös Ginny an, er hoffte, das sie jetzt nicht noch mehr die Kontrolle über sich verlor.   
Ginny sah ihn jetzt mit verdutzter Miene an, die Tränen liefen ihr nur so die Wangen herunter. „Das bin ich also nur für dich gewesen, ich bin nur Rons kleine Schwester! Ich dachte du liebst mich, willst mich nur beschützen, aber dann habe ich wohl falsch gedacht! Eigentlich kann ich doch auch sogleich wieder gehen!", schrie sie ihm mit zitternden Stimme entgegen. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und sah ihr tief in die Augen.  
„Ginny das war nicht so gemeint, bitte komm mit, wir reden oben weiter!", sagte er mit einer ruhigen Stimme.  
Als sie gerade aus der Tür raus gehen wollten, stellte sich Vernon ihnen in den Weg  
„Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was hier los ist, oder du gehst nirgends hin.",  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", Harry richtete jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Onkel und redete in einen äußerst ruhigen Ton weiter;  
„Geh mir aus dem Weg, oder du wirst nirgends mehr hingehen!"  
Vernon sah in mit einem verächtlichen Blick an und antwortete nur;  
„Du darfst außerhalb deiner abnormalen Schule nicht zaubern, sonst schmeißen die dich da raus."  
„Ach und du glaubst das stört mich? Ich werde sowieso nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Seit Dumbledore tot ist, hält mich dort nichts mehr, ich habe eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, daher ist es mir egal ob ich in Hogwarts raus geschmissen werde, oder nicht also geh mir jetzt aus dem Weg oder es passiert noch etwas!", schrie ihm Harry jetzt doch entgegen.  
Sein Onkel ging ihm endlich nervös aus dem Weg, aber nicht ohne ihm eine verächtlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.  
„Komm Ginny mein Zimmer ist oben.", sagte Harry und schob sie langsam die Treppen nach oben.  
In Harrys Zimmer angekommen, sah Harry, Ginny in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen die er so sehr vermisst hatte und holte tief Luft;  
„Ginny, es tut mir leid was ich da eben gesagt habe. Ich liebe dich immer noch, ich werde dich mein ganzes Leben lang lieben. Das war nur wegen meinem Onkel, ihn geht es nichts an wer du bist.".  
Sie sah Harry immer noch mit verweinten Augen an, fiel ihm aber nach kurzer Zeit in die Arme. In diesem Moment machte sein Herz einen großen Sprung, er fühlte wieder dieses tolle Gribbeln in seinem Bauch, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch schweben.  
Auf einmal erklang von unten ein knallen und das rufen von Harrys Tante. Aber von alledem bekamen die beiden in seinem Zimmer nichts mit.  
Er drückte Ginny sanft von sich weg;  
„Es tut mir leid Ginny, aber das geht so nicht. Ich kann das nicht, Voldemort wird dich suchen und umbringen, wenn du weiter mit mir zusammen bist, das würde ich nicht ertragen können.".  
Ginny sprang auf und sah Harry mit funkelnden Augen an;  
„Heißt dass, du lässt mich hier alleine? Das kannst du nicht machen! Dann komm wenigstens nach Hogwarts zurück. Ich will dich wenigstens noch ein bisschen sehen!".  
Während Ginny und Harry oben weiter stritten, merkten sie nicht wie sich ihnen 2 Fußpaare näherten, die beiden blieben zögerlich vor der Tür stehen, als sie das Geschrei von drinnen hörten.  
„Ich glaube sie macht ihm gerade die Hölle heiß, aber das kann ich ihr nicht verübeln.  
An ihrer Stelle wäre ich auch sauer!", sagte Hermine in einem ruhigen ton zu Ron.  
„Du kannst ihm da nicht helfen, da muss er allein durch." beruhigte ihn Hermine weiterhin als sie das entsetzte Gesicht von Ron sah.  
„Harry, ich liebe dich und ich will dir helfen Voldemort zu besiegen! Bitte nimm mich mit, ich kann dir helfen, gemeinsam sind wir stärker.", hörte man jetzt Ginnys stimme aus dem Zimmer erklingen.  
„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen, es ist zu gefährlich, das weißt du genau. Sonst könnte ich ja auch mit dir zusammen sein. Wenn alles vorbei ist und ich noch lebe dann können wir gerne wieder zusammen sein, aber nicht solange dieses Monster noch lebt!", nachdem er das gesagt hatte, nahm er Ginny in den Arm und tröstete sie.  
„Bitte weine nicht mehr, es tut mir leid, aber ich will dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, dafür bist du mir zu wichtig", wiederholte er noch einmal.  
In dem Moment ging die Tür von Harrys Zimmer auf und Ron und Hermine traten ein. Die beiden lösten sich augenblicklich von einander.  
„Hallo Ron und Hermine, was macht ihr denn hier? Ich dachte ihr kommt erst morgen um mich abzuholen?", sagte er mit einer erstaunter Miene, als er die beiden sah.  
Hermine rannte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn auf ihre gewohnte stürmische Art.  
„Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe es geht dir gut!", antwortete Hermine, nachdem sie ihn wieder losgelassen hat und auch nachdem Ginny ihr eine bösen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
„Aber wieso seit ihr eigentlich hier? Du hast mir immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet!", sagte er jetzt zu Ron und schaute mit einem verwirrten Blick auf Ginny, die so eben einen bösen Blick an Hermine richtete.  
„Wir sind gekommen, um dich vor Ginny zu warnen, aber wie es aussieht sind wir zu spät dran.", grinste Ron ihn mit einem schuldbewussten Blick an.  
„Ach ihr wolltet ihn also warnen, das sind mir ja nette Freunde!", sagte Ginny mit einem gespielten beleidigtem Ton in der Stimme.  
„Es ist schon ok, mir geht es ja gut. Wir haben nur geredet, Ginny muss meine Entscheidung akzeptieren." mischte sich Harry in das Gespräch mit ein, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Küche, da er merkte, dass er einen gewaltigen Hunger hatte.  
Er hatte seit Tagen nichts gegessen, es drehte ihn schon ein bisschen.  
„Kommt ihr mit? ich habe Hunger, meiner Meinung nach glaube ich das Ginny auch Hunger haben wird nach dem langen Flug.", rief er ihnen noch zu.  
„Ja da hast du recht, mir knurrt auch schon der Magen.", antwortete Ginny mit einem Blick auf ihren knurrenden Magen. Sie gingen alle gemeinsam runter in die Küche in der nun die Dursleys saßen.  
„Wir holen uns nur schnell was zu essen und sind dann auch gleich wieder weg. Du kannst dich also wieder hinsetzen, Onkel Vernon." sagte Harry mit einem leicht verspottenden und gereizten Tonfall. Sein Onkel tat wie ihm ausnahmsweise wie geheißen, wahrscheinlich hatte er doch noch etwas Angst, denn schließlich stehen vor ihm vier fast ausgewachsene Zauber. „Jetzt müssen wir auch noch diese abnormalen Freunde von dem Nichtsnutz durchfüttern!", hörte Harry dann leise in seinen Bart murmeln.  
Er überhörte einfach diese Bemerkung und gab seine Freunden erst mal was zu essen, bevor sie aufbrachen zum Fuchsbau. Harry erklärte seinen Freunden noch kurz, dass er erst noch in dem Heimatort seiner Eltern vorbeisehen möchte um ihre Gräber zu besuchen.  
Die drei waren einverstanden und Harry holte nur noch seinen Besen, das sie ja nicht apparieren konnten.  
Außer Hermine natürlich, aber sie konnte nicht mit drei Leuten nebeneinander apparieren, dafür war sie noch zu unerfahren.  
Deshalb flogen sie dann zu zweit auf einem Besen, Ron mit Harry, so wie Ginny mit Hermine. Harry verabschiedete sich noch bei den Dursleys, die ihm nur zu murmelten, dass er sich hier nie wieder blicken lassen sollte.  
Sie gingen raus in den Garten, um nach Godrics Hollow zu starten, zum Glück war es mittlerweile Abend und sie konnten ungestört fliegen.   
„Auf drei. 1,2,und 3", sagte Harry, die beiden Besen erhoben sich in die Luft und waren auch schon nach wenigen Sekunden verschwunden.


	2. Kapitel: 2 Wieder in Godrics hollow

**2.Kapitel: Wieder in Godrics Hollow**

Die zwei Besen näherten sich langsam einem kleinen verschlafenen Städtchen in England. Sie landeten etwas außerhalb von der Stadt, auf einer kleinen Lichtung, in einem Wald, um kein aufsehen zu erregen  
"Wir sind also da.", sagte Harry mit belegte Stimme, da er ja schon für eine sehr lange Zeit nicht mehr in Godrics Hollow war.  
"Kommt lasst uns da lang gehen.", sagte er und zeigte in Richtung der Stadt.

Die vier Freunde setzten sich langsam Bewegung, es war so dunkel, das sie die Hand vor Augen nicht sahen.

Ron nahm seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang und sagte;

"Lumos", die Spitzte seines Zauberstabes fing an zu leuchten.  
Nach einiger Zeit, kamen sie an den Rand des Waldes und konnten die Stadt nun ganz erkennen.

Sie war nicht besonders groß, die paar Häuser, die noch in der Stadt standen, sahen ziemlich heruntergekommen aus, so als ob schon seit Jahren niemand mehr hier wohnen würde.

Man konnte erkennen, dass es mal eine wunderschöne und vor allem friedliche Stadt gewesen sein muss.  
"Irgendwie ist es unheimlich hier.", sagte Ginny mit zitternder Stimme und klammerte sich an Harrys Arm.  
"Es sieht alles so ausgestorben aus, als würde hier schon seit Jahren niemand mehr leben.", stellte nun auch Harry fest.

So hatte er sich sein Zuhause nicht vorgestellt. Sie gingen noch bis zum Ende der Straße;

"Wir müssen da lang.", sagte Harry und deutet nach links, auf einen kleinen verschlungenen Pfad der zu einer Anhöhe führte.  
"Woher weist du eigentlich, wo wir hin müssen?", fragte nun Hermine, mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck. Aber nicht nur sie fragte sich das, denn auch Ron und Ginny machten ein fragendes Gesicht.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich fühle, dass wir hier richtig sind!", antwortete Harry und ging zielstrebig voraus.

Als sie am Ende des Weges ankamen, sahen sie dass auf der kleinen Anhöhe die Reste eines Hauses standen. Harrys Schritte beschleunigten sich und Ginnys Griff löste sich langsam von seinem Arm. Auch die Anderen legten ihre Schritte an Harrys gleich, nach wenigen Minuten standen sie vor Harrys Heimat, wo er 1 Jahr alt geworden war.

Man konnte noch die abgebrannten Reste eines Hauses sehen. Harry schaute sich in der Ruine um und Tränen standen ihm in den Augen.

Ginny bemerkte, dass er auf einmal ganz ruhig geworden ist und näherte sich ihm langsam.

Als sie direkt neben ihm stand, legte sie ihm langsam ihren Arm um die Schultern und begann ihn zu trösten.

Harry ließ sich nun vollends gehen und fing an zu weinen. Ginny nahm ihn dadurch nur noch fester in den Arm.

"Es ist schon gut Harry lass es nur raus das hilft.", flüsterte sie ihm leise ins Ohr.

Nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte er sich dann auch wieder und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht.  
Er wendete sich zu seinen Freunden und sagte mit zitternder Stimme;

"Lasst uns die Gräber meiner Eltern suchen, ich möchte ihnen gerne die letzte Ehre erweisen."  
"Ist schon gut wir verstehen dich Harry, ich würde das selbige tun.", flüsterte Ginny ihm leise ins Ohr.

Sie gingen alle gemeinsam ums Haus rum und wirklich, hinter dem Haus standen unter einer schönen Trauerweide, die sich die Jahre gehalten hatte, zwei Grabsteine mit der Aufschrift:

Hier ruht Lilly Potter, geb. Evans,  
Geliebte Frau und liebende Mutter.  
Sie starb um ihren Sohn zu beschützten.  
Sie starb den Tot einer Heldin.

Und daneben stand ein Grabstein mit der Aufschrift:

Hier ruht James Potter.  
geliebter Ehemann und liebender Vater.  
Er starb um die beiden wichtigsten Menschen  
in seinem Leben zu beschützten.

Er starb den Tot eines Helden.

Harry kniete sich neben die Grabsteine seiner Eltern und begann wieder zu weinen.

Er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, es war einfach zu viel für ihn.

"Hallo Mum, hallo Dad. Es tut mir schrecklich leid, dass ihr meinetwegen sterben musstet. Aber ich werde es wieder gut machen, denn ihr seid nicht umsonst gestorben. Ich werde euch rächen und Lord Voldemort besiegen, das bin ich euch schuldig.", sagte Harry mit einem Schluchzen in der Stimme.  
"Ach Potter, du hier? Na siehst du dir das Grab deiner unwürdigen Eltern an? Du willst sie also rächen, der kleine schwache Harry Potter! Du wirst den dunklen Lord nie besiegen!", klang nun eine kalte Stimme aus dem Nichts, mit einem höhnischen Lachen.

Harry richtete sich blitzschnell auf und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Es war so dunkel das er nicht sehen konnte, wo sein Gegner stand und er wusste auch nicht wie viele es waren denen er gegenüber stand.

Seine Freunde zogen auch ihre Zauberstäbe aus ihren Umhängen, auf Harry Zeichen hin, schleuderten sie alle gleichzeitig, irgendwelche Flüche auf die Stelle, von der die Stimme zu kommen schien.

Doch das war ein fataler Fehler, denn nun wussten ihre Gegner genau wo sie standen. Plötzlich kamen aus allen Richtungen Flüche auf sie zugeschossen, Harry schrie noch gerade im richtigen Moment;

"Protego", um sich vor dem Fluchen zu schützen der auf ihn zukam.

Hermine und Ron standen jetzt direkt neben Harry, auch Ginny war ganz in der Nähe,

„Los wir teilen uns auf!", rief Harry ihnen entgegen und spurtete von seinen Freunden weg, denn er wusste, dass der Gegner nur hinter ihm her war.

Er stürzte sich jetzt auf einen, der in seiner nähe und schleuderte ihm eine Fluch nach dem anderen entgegen.

"Stupor" schrie er und der Todesser wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete er seine Freunde, die sich ziemlich gut schlugen.

Hermine hatte es geschafft einen der Todesser auszuschalten und auch Ron hatte seinen Gegner gut im Griff. Den einzigen den er nicht sah, war Ginny.

Er versuchte sie zu finden doch nirgends war eine Spur von ihr zu erkennen.

Es stieg langsam Panik in ihm hoch, wo sollte sie sein? Hoffentlich ist ihr nichts passiert. Doch dies war ein dummer Fehler, denn er vernachlässigte seine Deckung und bekam irgendeinen Fluch voll in die Seite. Mit eine Schmerzenschrei viel er zu Boden, er konnte sich jedoch schnell wieder aufrichten und war zum Gegenangriff bereit.  
Er schleuderte seinen Gegenüber "Sectusempra!" entgegen.

Der Fluch traf ihn direkt in die Brust, er fing unweigerlich an zu bluten, bis er schließlich keinen Mucks mehr von sich gab. Er nahm an das dieser gestorben war und macht sich auf die Suche nach Ginny, doch er kam nicht weit, denn der nächste Todesser war schon zur Stelle um ihn anzugreifen.

Er hörte noch; "Crucio!" und wenige Sekunden später, lag er auch schon sich vor schmerzen krümmend am Boden.

Zum Glück lies der Todesser von ihm ab und er konnte sich aufrichten. Doch schon traf ihn der nächste Fluch nur diesmal an einer anderen Stelle. Er wurde ein paar Meter weit weg geschleudert und merkte einen stechenden Schmerz, im linken Bein. Er konnte kaum noch auftreten, doch er musste.

Ihm war mittlerweile nicht mal mehr bewusst, wie viele Todesser ihn nun angriffen, er wusste nur, er musste Ginny irgendwie finden, ihr durfte nichts passieren.

Aber so weit kam er nicht mal mehr, denn kaum hatte er sich aufgerichtet, kam ihm der nächste Zauber entgegen geschossen, den er gerade noch so abwehren konnte.

Er schleuderte einfach ein paar Flüche, in alle möglichen Richtungen, mit der Hoffnung wenigstens einen seiner Gegner ausschalten zu können.

Er hatte Glück, scheinbar hat einer seiner Flüche sein Ziel erreicht, denn er hörte einen Aufschrei und einen dumpfen Aufprall.  
Er dachte sich:

"Einer weniger, doch wie viele sind es noch?".

Weiter kam er nicht, denn plötzlich schossen mehrere Flüche gleichzeitig auf ihn zu, denen er unmöglich allen ausweichen konnte, zwei schaffte er mit dem Protegozauber, einem konnte er ausweichen, doch den Rest bekam er voll ab.

Harry sackte zu Boden und blieb dort liegen, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen, also musste ihn ein Klammerfluch getroffen haben.

Er sah schon wieder die nächste Ladung Flüche auf sich zurasen, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor. Das letzte was er hörte und sah war das Gesicht und die Stimme von Ginny mit ihren schönen roten Haaren.  
Als Harry wieder wach wurde, dachte er zuerst er sei Tod, denn er hätte diesen Angriff unmöglich überleben können.

So viele Flüche auf einmal kann niemand überleben. Harry traute sich gar nicht die Augen zu öffnen, aus Angst davor was er sehen konnte.

Er wurde unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine ihm bekannte Stimme seinen Namen rief

„Er ist wach! Kommt her, er ist aufgewacht. Harry wie geht es dir ist alles in Ordnung, hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Hermine, mit einem besorgten Unterton in der Stimme.

Harry schlug die Augen auf und das Erste was er sah, war das verweinte Gesicht von ihr das ihn besorgt ansah.  
"Was ist los Hermine? Wo bin ich? Wieso hast du geweint? Ist etwas passiert? Geht es allen gut?", fragte er als er sie ansah.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, wir haben uns nur Sorgen um dich gemacht! Du warst die ganze Zeit bewusstlos!".  
"Harry mein Schatz, geht es dir wieder gut? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" hörte er die Stimme von Mrs. Weasley und er merkte dass sie ihn stürmisch umarmte.

"Mir geht es gut, Mrs. Weasley. Aber wieso sind sie hier und wo bin ich?", antwortete Harry und versuchte sich aus der Umarmung von ihr zu befreien.

"Du bist in St. Mungos Harry, wir haben dich nach dem Kampf gegen die Todesser hier her gebracht, weil du einen heftigen Cruciatusfluch abbekommen hast. Und weil du nicht mehr zu dir gekommen bist!", antwortete Ron mit zögernder Stimme, als er Harrys erstauntes Gesicht sah.  
"Wo ist Ginny, geht es ihr gut, ich habe sie während des Kampfes aus den Augen verloren.", fragte Harry und wollte schon aufstehen, um nach ihr zu suchen.

Er vergaß jedoch, dass er im Bett lag und eigentlich nicht aufstehen durfte!

"Leg dich hin Harry und ruh dich aus, du musst wieder zu Kräften kommen!", sagte nun Mrs. Weasley wieder und drückte ihn sanft zurück in sein Bett.

Doch Harry konnte sich nicht hinlegen, er musste wissen was mit Ginny ist, wenn ihr seinetwegen etwas passiert ist, konnte er sich das nie verzeihen

"Wo ist Ginny?", fragte er jetzt mit etwas Nachdruck in der Stimme.

Ron und Hermine gingen ein Stück zur Seite, da sah Harry, das in dem Bett neben ihm lag, sie schien zu schlafen, nur wieso saßen alle um sein Bett herum? Wieso waren sie nicht bei Ginny?

Harry sprang nun einfach aus seinem Bett auf und ging zu Ginny.

"Ginny bitte wach auf, geht es dir gut? Bitte sag doch etwas?", flüsterte Harry mit verzweifelter Stimme.  
Er spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die ihn langsam wieder zurück in sein Bett schob. Er lies es einfach geschehen. Harry konnte nicht glauben das Ginny dort lag und einfach nur schlief.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, es geht ihr gut, sie ist nur erschöpft, deshalb hat sie etwas Schlaftrank bekommen, damit sie sich ausruht!", sagte Mr. Weasley zu ihm, als er sein besorgtes Gesicht sah.

"Was ist eigentlich genau passiert? Kann mir das mal bitte jemand erklären?", fragte Harry mit gereizter Stimme.  
"Wir wissen es auch nicht so genau!", antwortete Ron  
"Ich weis nur noch das wir von mehreren Todessern angegriffen wurden ,ich weis gar nicht wie viele es eigentlich waren .Aber ich habe gesehen, wie du von mehreren Todesser in die Enge getrieben wurdest und als du am Boden gelegen hast, da haben sie alle auf einmal Flüche auf dich gehetzt. Ich dachte schon das wäre es gewesen, aber plötzlich ist Ginny aufgetaucht und hat sich zwischen dich und den Flüche geworfen. Sie hat auch irgendetwas gerufen, aber wir wissen nicht was. Wir haben dann noch ein leuchtendes Goldenes Licht gesehen, das sich um dich und Ginny gelegt hatte und die Flüche sind alle daran abgeprallt. Es war wie ein Wunder das ihr das überlebt habt. Ich verstehe es auch nicht so genau, die Todesser waren ebenfalls so erstaunt, dass sie ihre Deckung vergaßen und wir sie angreifen konnten. Wir waren nicht alleine, als du und Ginny angegriffen wurdet. Plötzlich kam ein Mann aus dem nichts und hat die restlichen Todesser vernichtet. Wir wissen nicht, wer er war, er hat nur gesagt, dass wir dich und Ginny hier her bringen sollen, dann war er wieder verschwunden. Wenn dieser Mann nicht aufgetaucht wäre, wüsste ich nicht was dann passiert wäre!", endete Hermine mit ihrer Erklärung.

Mrs. und Mr. Weasley sahen sie erstaunt an.  
"Das müssen wir dem Orden melden, die müssen herausfinden wer dieser Mann war! Was ist wenn er auf der anderen Seite steht? Wenn nicht, können wir ihn vielleicht für den Orden gewinnen.", flüsterte Mrs. Weasley ihrem Mann zu und sah Harry weiter mit besorgter Miene an.  
Harry konnte das alles nicht fassen, Ginny soll ihn gerettet haben? Er sah sie immer noch mit erstauntem Blick an. Er würde gerne wissen, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu retten und was soll sie gerufen haben. Das alles schwirrte ihm im Kopf herum.  
Er muss so abwesend ausgesehen, haben das Mrs. Weasley schließlich sagte;

"Kommt wir gehen jetzt, Harry sieht müde aus.", zu Harry gerichtet.

"Harry mein Lieber, schlaf jetzt noch etwas, wir kommen dich morgen abholen dann feiern wir deinen Geburtstag. Deine Sachen sind schon im Fuchsbau, mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, du musst dich ausruhen!", sagte sie mit mütterlicher Stimme.  
Erst jetzt merkte Harry, wie müde er eigentlich war, er sagte den anderen noch auf Wiedersehen und schlief dann auf der Stelle ein.

Aber nicht ohne noch einmal zu Ginny herüber zu blicken, mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen schlief er schließlich ein.

Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht wachte er wieder auf und wusste zuerst nicht wo er war, erst als er seine Brille aufsetzte, merkte er das er im noch immer Krankenhaus lag.

Als erstes blickte er zu Ginny herüber und sah das diese wach in ihrem Bett lag.  
"Ginny du bist wach? Wie geht es dir hast du gut geschlafen?", flüsterte Harry ihr leise zu.  
"Mir geht es gut, ich habe genug geschlafen für heute! Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe leider nichts mehr mitbekommen. Ich weis nur noch das wir in Godrics Hollow von Todessern angegriffen wurden.", flüsterte sie um die anderen im Raum nicht aufzuwecken.  
"Mir geht es gut, dank dir! Du hast mich gerettet! Ich würde nur gern wissen, wie du das gemacht hast!", sagte Harry nun mit neugieriger Stimme.  
Ginny wurde rot im Gesicht, das konnte er selbst im dunklen erkennen, sie drehte sich ein wenig von Harry weg, da sie nicht wollte das er sah, das sie verlegen war.

"Ich weis selber nicht genau was eigentlich los war. Ich weiß, dass ich gesehen habe, als du am Boden gelegen hast, dann kamen auch schon mehrere Flüche auf dich zugeschossen. Ich bin zu dir gelaufen und habe Protego gerufen, damit dich keiner dieser Flüche treffen konnte. Ich hatte solche Angst um dich und ich wusste nicht was ich sonst machen sollte. Der Zauber hatte ja auch gewirkt, aber nicht so wie sonst, da war mit einem Mal ein goldenes Licht, das sich um uns gelegt hatte. Es hat uns gerettet und dann habe ich das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern!", endete Ginny mit ihrer Erklärung und sah Harry mit fragendem Blick an.  
Dieser sah erstaunt zu Ginny herüber und wusste auch nicht wie er das Erklären sollte.

Er stand auf und ging zu Ginnys Bett. Diese setzte sich in ihrem Bett ebenfalls auf und sah Harry einfach nur mit ihren schönen blauen Augen an.

"Ich habe auch keine Ahnung, was da vorgefallen ist, aber ich bin sehr froh das du da warst und das du mir das Leben gerettet hast. Ohne dich wäre ich jetzt nicht mehr hier!", flüsterte Harry und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Ginny lehnte sich an Harrys Schulter und die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fingen an zu flattern.

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, wollte es auch nicht und lies es einfach geschehen.

"Ach übrigens, alles gute zu deinem Geburtstag!", sagte Ginny mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Danke, das du daran gedacht hast!" antwortete er und lächelte sie an.

Harry wusste nicht mehr wie lange die beiden noch so dalagen. Sie mussten wohl irgendwann in den frühen Morgenstunden eingeschlafen sein, denn sie wurden unsanft durch eine Schrei von Mrs. Weasley geweckt.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete merkte er, dass er immer noch in Ginnys Bett lag und sich diese immer noch an ihm kuschelte.  
Harry sprang wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf, dadurch wurde auch Ginny geweckt.

"Was ist los? Ist alles in Ordnung?", rief sie und richtet sich auf um zu sehen, wer so geschrieen hatte.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist deine Mutter. Wir müssen wohl gestern eingeschlafen sein.", sagte Harry.

Mrs. Weasley sah von einem zum anderen und entschied sich dann das Geschehen auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Stattdessen ging sie auf Harry zu und nahm ihn erst mal in den Arm. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch, mein Lieber!", sagte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme und lies ihn bald darauf endlich wieder los.  
"Auch von mir alles Gute, Harry!", sagte nun auch Hermine die hinter Mrs. Weasley reingestürmt war und auch sie umarmte ihn stürmisch.  
"Von mir auch alles Gute!", sagte Ron und klopfte Harry freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Los Ihr beiden, macht euch fertig, wir wollen in den Fuchsbau zurück, wir müssen doch deinen Geburtstag feiern!", sagte Mrs. Weasley und fing an die beiden durch das Zimmer zu hetzten.  
Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie alle fertig und konnten in der Einganshalle, in den Fuchsbau apparieren.

Dort hatte Mrs. Weasley schon alles schön geschmückt und alle die anderen, sowie Lupin und Tonks, Hagrid und McGonagall, standen versammelt in der Küche.

"Alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, Harry!", riefen sie alle gemeinsam im Chor.

Mrs. Weasley schnitt den Kuchen an.

"Los Harry, iss ein Stück Kuchen, du siehst schon ganz abgemagert aus.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und zog Harry an den Tisch.

Sie gab ihn ein Stück Kuchen in die Hand. Harry gehorchte und aß ihn auf, als er von hinten eine ihm bekannte Stimme hörte.  
"´Arry, mein lieber! Wie geht es dir? Allesch Gute tschum Geburtschtag!", sagte Fleur und drückte ihm links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Backe.

Nach ihr gratulierten ihm die andern der Reihe nach und gaben ihm seine Geschenke.

Von Lupin und Tonks bekam er eine Reihe von Büchern, über die Dunkle Magie und ihre Bekämpfung. Von Hagrid bekam er seinen üblichen Süßwarenkorb und von McGonagall ebenfalls ein Buch, über die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.

Von Mrs. Weasley bekam er ein Fresspaket mit der üblichen Begründung, das er zu dünn sei. Von Fred und George bekam er die neusten Produkte aus dem Sortiment von Weasleys Zauberartikel, was ihm einen neidischen Blick von Ron einbrachte. Und noch vieles mehr. Die eine die ihm nichts schenkte, war Ginny, denn die war direkt nach der Ankunft verschwunden. Er wollte sie schon suchen gehen, aber wurde dann in ein Gespräch mit Lupin und Tonks verwickelt.  
"Was ist denn eigentlich genau in Godrics Hollow passiert? Wieso zum Teufel bist du dort alleine hingegangen, du hättest uns doch Bescheid sagen können und wir hätten dich begleitet!", sagte Lupin mit verärgerter Stimme.  
"Ich war doch nicht alleine, Ron, Hermine und Ginny waren doch bei mir!", antwortete Harry dem es zu viel wurde, immer wie ein hilfloses kleines Kind behandelt zu werden.

"Außerdem kann ich auf mich alleine aufpassen!", fügte er mit verärgerter Stimme hinzu.  
"Ja das hat man gesehen, wie gut du auf dich alleine aufpassen kannst. Glaubst du Dumbledore ist umsonst gestorben? Nein er ist gestorben um dich zu beschützen und so dankst du es ihm? In dem du dich selbst in Gefahr bringst. Das hätte er nicht gewollt!", antwortet ihm Lupin, der nun langsam sauer wurde.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte das Grab meiner Eltern sehen!", entschuldigte sich Harry.  
"Ist schon gut, sag nur bitte das nächste Mal Bescheid, wenn ihr so etwas plant!", gab Lupin ruhig zurück.  
Während des ganzen Gesprächs, hatte er ganz vergessen, das er Ginny suchen wollte. Deshalb fragte er Mrs. Weasley;

"Wo ist eigentlich Ginny hin? Ich wollte mit ihr reden!".  
"Ich weis es nicht, frag doch mal Hermine.", antwortete sie ihm.  
Als sich Harry umsah, war Hermine nirgends zu sehen oder eine Spur zu erkennen, also machte er sich auf die Suche, nach ihr denn in dem ganzen Trubel, würde es nicht auffallen wenn er fehlt.

Er ging raus in den Garten, um nachzusehen ob Hermine dort irgendwo ist. Unter der alten Eiche entdeckte er dann die beiden Mädchen, die in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Als Ginny Harry sah, stand sie auf und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort davon.

Harry setzte sich neben Hermine;

"Was ist denn los mit ihr? Wieso geht sie mir andauernd aus dem Weg?", fragte er Hermine.  
"Ach Harry, eine solche Frage kann auch nur von dir kommen. Sie liebt dich und kann es nicht ertragen nicht mit dir zusammen zu sein. Deshalb geht sie dir lieber aus dem Weg, denn wenn sie dich nicht sieht, tut es nicht so weh. Sie will nichts mehr als mit dir zusammen zu sein, das ist das einzige was sie sich wünscht. Sie hat Angst dass dir etwas zustößt. Du musst mit ihr reden, denn du brauchst sie und sie braucht dich. Überleg dir lieber noch einmal, das mit eurer Trennung.", sagte Hermine mit einer ernsten Miene, stand auf und lies Harry alleine unter dem Baum sitzen.  
Harry dachte noch eine Weile über die Worte, von Hermine nach und ging dann auch zurück ins Haus. Dort feierte er noch bis mitten in der Nacht und ging dann auch endlich schlafen.

Er und Ron gingen langsam die Treppen, zu Rons Zimmer nach oben, wo schon ein Klappbett und Harrys Sachen standen. Die beiden Jungs ließen sich erschöpft in ihre Betten fallen und schliefen sofort ein.  
Harry wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett hin und her   
Wir haben sie gefunden, Dunkler Lord, sie ist unten eingesperrt!", sagte eine ängstliche Stimme.  
"Gut so Wurmschwanz, jetzt kann ich Potter endgültig vernichten! Er wird früher oder später schon hier auftauchen, um seine Blutsverräterin zu befreien, der kleine Dummkopf.", sagte nun eine eisige Stimme die einen erschaudern lies.  
"Lasst mich los ihr Schweine, ihr werdet schon sehen was ihr davon habt!" schrie Ginny, ein paar Todesser an, die sie gefangen hielten.  
"Los schickt mir Malfoy her, ich möchte mit ihm reden!", sprach der Dunkle Lord mit seiner kalten Stimme.

Es dauerte einige Zeit und ein anderer Mann erschien in der Tür.

"Sie haben mich rufen lassen, was kann ich für sie tun?", kam nun die Stimme eines jungen Mannes, der durch die Tür getreten ist. Er verbeugte sich vor Voldemort und wartete auf weitere Befehle.  
"Ich möchte dir Danken, das du mir das mit Potter und dieser Weasley Göre gesagt hast. Du hast zwar deinen Fehltritt nicht wieder gut gemacht, aber für den Anfang hast du deine armselige Haut gerettet, leiste dir nicht noch einen Fehler und jetzt bringt mir die Kleine.",  
Malfoy verbeugte sich vor ihm zitternd und verlies den Raum. Wenige Sekunden später trat ein anderer Todesser ein und er führte Ginny in den Raum.  
"Lass mich los du mieses Schwein!", schrie Ginny und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch das war ein Fehler, denn Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief;

"Crucio", Ginny viel auf die Knie und schrie vor Schmerzen, bis Voldemort den Zauber wieder von ihr nahm.  
"So nun brauchen wir nur auf den lieben Harry Potter zu warten, dann du bist deine Schmerzen bald los, du kleine Blutsverräterin!", sagte Voldemort mit verächtlichter Stimme und sah Ginny dabei mit seine roten hasserfüllten Augen an.  
Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit leuchtenden grünen Augen trat mit erhobenem Zauberstab, in den großen leeren Raum. Es war er selber, aber wie konnte er hier sein, er war doch vor ein paar Minuten noch im Fuchsbau, das konnte nicht sein dachte sich Harry.  
Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab jetzt direkt auf Ginny;

"Ergib dich Potter, oder die Kleine hier, wird dafür bezahlen!", rief er und deutet mit seinem Zauberstab immer noch bedrohlich auf Ginny, die mittlerweile in Tränen ausgebrochen war. Sie zeichnete mit ihren Lippen, ein tonloses „Nein!", mach es nicht.

Harry konnte nicht anders er musste sie beschützen. Sie durfte nicht seinetwegen sterben das durfte nicht sein.  
"Na gut, ich ergebe mich aber nur wenn du Ginny vorher frei lässt!", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme zu Voldemort.  
"Ok, leg deinen Zauberstab weg und deine Freundin ist frei, ansonsten wird sie genau so ein unseliges Ende nehmen, wie deine Eltern.

Ginny formte nochmals ein Nein mit ihren Lippen, aber es war schon zu spät.

Harry hatte bereits seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden gelegt.  
Blitzschnell richtete Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Harry und fesselte ihn.

Dann lies er ihn an die Wand schweben, wo er erst mal hängen blieb.  
"So und nun darfst du zusehen, wie deine kleine Freundin sterben wird!". Voldemort richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny und rief "AVADA KEDAVRA!".

Ein grelles grünes Licht schoss direkt auf Ginny zu und sie war auf der Stelle Tot.  
"NNNNNNNNNeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn!", schrie Harry als er sah wie Ginny auf den Boden viel.  
"Harry! Harry wach auf! Du hast nur schlecht geträumt es ist alles gut!", hörte er die Stimme von Ron, irgendwo aus der Ferne erklingen. Als er die Augen öffnete, merkte er dass er nur geträumt hatte, doch seine Narbe schmerzte so sehr, das er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte. Er konnte nicht realisieren, dass er im Fuchsbau war, der Schreck lag ihm noch zu sehr in den Gliedern. Erst nach und nach wurde ihm klar, dass alles nur ein Traum gewesen war, aber was ist wenn er nur gerade gesehen hatte, was Voldemort tut.

Was ist wenn er es wirklich geschafft hatte, Ginny zu entführen?  
"Oh Gott, Ginny, er hat Ginny!", sagte er mit gehetzter Stimme zu Ron. Doch dieser wusste gar nicht um was es ging.  
"Wer hat Ginny und was ist los?", fragte er, doch Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, er stand Blitzschnell auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer.

Er musste nachsehen ob Ginny da war. Als er vor ihrer Tür stand, traute er sich nicht sie auf zu machen, was ist wenn sein Traum wahr war, was sollte er dann tun. Jetzt kam auch Ron hinter ihm her gerannt und fragte ganz fertig;

"Was ist los Mann? Was soll mit Ginny sein?", doch Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, er öffnete die Tür zu Ginnys Zimmer und ging zu ihrem Bett. Doch das Bett war leer.


	3. Kapitel: 3 Die Hochzeit

Kapitel 3

3.Kapitel: Die Hochzeit(3.1)

Harry sah immer noch auf das leere Bett von Ginny, er konnte es nicht  
fassen, das sie nicht da war, sein Traum war also doch war.

Das heißt Voldemort hat in diesem Moment Ginny bei sich, die wahrscheinlich  
Todesangst hatte. Er musste sich einfach auf ihr Bett setzten und grübelte.   
"Wo ist Ginny? Wieso ist sie nicht in ihrem Bett? Hat das etwas mit deinem  
Traum zu tun?", fragte Ron mit erstauntem Gesicht, der zur Tür rein gelaufen  
kam.  
"Ich fürchte schon, aber wenn das war ist, schwebt sie in Lebensgefahr, denn  
ich habe gesehen wie Voldemort sie getötet hat, um an mich ranzukommen!",  
sagte Harry mit betrübter Stimme.  
"Wir müssen sie finden und sie retten! Harry, los schnell, wir müssen dem  
Orden bescheid geben, die können uns helfen!", sagte Ron bestimmend und war  
auch schon fast die Tür draußen.  
"Nein! Da muss ich jetzt alleine durch!", sagte Harry stand auf und ging aus  
dem Zimmer, Ron sah ihm erstaunt hinterher und konnte nicht glauben was er  
hörte. 

Er rannte die Treppen hinauf und zog sich seine Reiseumhang an, nahm sich  
den Tarnumhang seines Vaters, seine Besen und war auch schon wieder aus dem  
Zimmer verschwunden.

Ron kam ihm auf der Treppe entgegen;  
"Du kannst nicht alleine einfach mal so in das Versteck von  
Du-weist-schon-wem-gehen, ich werde mitkommen, zusammen haben wir wenigstens  
eine geringe Chance Ginny zu befreien und außerdem ist sie meine   
Schwester.", sagte Ron mit mutiger Stimme.  
"Nein Ron es ist meine Schuld, das sie in dieser Situation ist, wenn sie   
nicht mit mir zusammen gewesen wäre, dann würde das alles nicht passieren,  
deswegen gehe ich alleine. Ich will nicht das dir auch noch etwas  
passiert!", sagte Harry mit Nachdruck in der Stimme, so das Ron nichts mehr  
darauf erwidern konnte.

Harry ging an ihm vorbei, die Treppen hinunter, um draußen auf seine Besen  
zu steigen.

Er sah das in der Küche noch Licht brannte und wollte noch einmal   
hineinsehen, bevor er vielleicht nie wieder kommen würde. Doch als er in die  
Küche spähte, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen, da saß Ginny seelenruhig  
am Küchentisch und trank einen Tee.

Vor Erleichterung fiel er von seinen Besen und schlug mit einem Ohren  
betäubendem Lärm auf den Boden auf, zum Glück war er nur ein paar Zentimeter  
über dem Boden gewesen, sonst hätte er sich womöglich noch etwas getan.

Ginny drehte sich Blitzschnell um, sah in Harrys erstauntes Gesicht.

Dieser hat vor erstaunen, den Mund weit offen stehen. Durch den Lärm den  
Harry gemacht hatte, kam jetzt ein Weasley nach dem anderen die Treppen  
herunter, um nachzusehen wer bloß so einen Lärm mitten in der Nacht   
verursacht hatte. Ron war zuerst an Ort und Stelle und konnte sehen wie  
Harry, geistesabwesend in die Küche starrte.  
"Hey Mann, was machst du noch hier? Was gibt es in der Küche so   
interessantes?", sagte Ron und ging auf Harry zu.

Als er sah das Harry auf jemanden starrte, drehte er sich um, nun sah er   
Ginny, die erstaunt drein Blickte, ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Er lief  
auf Ginny zu und umarmte sie.

"Ich bin so froh, das dir nichts passiert ist, aber jag mir bitte nie wieder  
so einen Schrecken ein, hast du mich verstanden?", sagte Ron mit fröhlicher  
Stimme und lies von Ginny ab.

Mrs. Weasley kam nun in die Küche und fragte;

"Kann mir mal jemand erklären, was hier los ist? Wieso seit ihr nicht in   
euren Betten wo ihr hingehört?", donnerte sie mit ihrer lauten Stimme, so  
das es jeder hören konnte.  
"Das ist meine Schuld!", meldete sich eine zaghafte Stimme von der Tür, es  
war Harry.

Alle starrten nun entgeistert ihn an, erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass er  
vollständig angezogen war und sein Besen neben ihm auf dem Boden lag.  
"Wieso bist du angezogen Harry und wo um Gottes Namen wolltest du noch so  
spät hin?", fragte Mr. Weasley mit besorgter Stimme.  
"Ich hatte einen Traum von Voldemort und in dem hatte er Ginny entführt, ich  
wollte sie befreien. Ich wollte nicht das noch jemand wegen mir sterben  
muss!", sagte er nun etwas kleinlaut weiter, wusste jedoch wie absurd sich  
das anhören musste. Sie schauten jetzt von Ginny zu Harry und wieder zurück,  
der Schock stand jedem im Gesicht geschrieben.

Doch niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen, bis schließlich Mr. Weasley wieder   
das Wort ergriff;

"Es ist ja nichts passiert, also können wir alle wieder beruhigt schlafen  
gehen! Huch, huch, ins Bett mit euch!", und trieb sie an. Einer nach dem  
anderen ging nach oben in sein Bett, um sich erst mal von dem Schock zu   
erholen. Alle bis auf Harry und Ginny, die sich immer noch gegenseitig  
anstarrten, als auch der letzte, der Weasleys wieder im Bett war, konnte  
sich Harry nicht mehr bremsen, er lief auf Ginny zu und umarmte sie.  
"Ich bin so froh, das dir nichts passiert ist!", flüsterte er ihr leise ins  
Ohr und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken küsste er sie. Es wurde ein langer  
und intensiver Kuss als ob es ihr letzter sein würde. 

Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, flüsterte Harry ihr leise ins Ohr;

"Ich möchte dich nie wieder verlassen, das halte ich nicht aus, ich möchte  
immer bei dir sein!", bevor er sie erneut küsste.  
Endlich lösten sie sich von einander, Ginny lief eine einzelne Träne über  
die Wange.  
"Was ist denn los, wieso weinst du denn?", fragte Harry mit besorgter  
Stimme.  
"Ich bin nur so glücklich, das du endlich wieder zur Vernunft gekommen bist.  
Ich dachte schon das geschieht nie, aber bei dauert es bei dir immer etwas  
länger!", antwortete sie und strahlte ihn ununterbrochen an.  
"Lass uns jetzt lieber schlafen gehen, das war genug Aufregung für heute,  
denke ich.", sagte Harry zu Ginny die ihm immer noch nicht los lassen  
wollte.   
"Ok, wenn es sein muss dann gehen wir eben ins Bett!", sagte Ginny mit einer  
aufgesetzten beleidigten Miene, die bei Harry jedoch nicht wirkte, denn er  
zog sie hinter sich her die Treppen hoch. Vor Ginny Tür gaben sie sich noch  
eine innigen Kuss, bevor Harry die Treppen weiter hoch gehen wollte, doch  
weit kam er nicht, denn Ginny zog ihn hinter sich in ihr Zimmer.  
"Ich möchte nicht, dass du heute Nacht weg bist, ich will neben dir   
einschlafen und dort auch wieder aufwachen!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und  
zog ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Dort ließen sie sich hinfallen und küssten sich  
noch einmal.  
"Ginny?", 

"Ja Harry?"

"Ich wollte mich noch bei dir entschuldigen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich  
verlassen habe, aber du musst verstehen, dass ich einfach Angst um dich  
hatte. Ich dachte wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin, dann wird Voldemort dich  
früher oder später auch töten, das würde ich nicht aushalten, kannst du das  
verstehen?" fragte Harry sie zaghaft.  
"Ja, das kann ich, aber wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert?", wollte Ginny  
jetzt wissen.   
"Ich weis es nicht genau, aber ich glaube es hat was mit dem Traum zu tun,  
er hat mir gezeigt, das Voldemort, es wahrscheinlich sowieso schon weis.  
Dann kann ich die Zeit mit dir auch genießen, denn dann bist du so oder so  
in Gefahr, dann kann ich auch mit dir zusammen sein. Verstehst du das?",

"Ich verstehe dich Harry, nur schade dass du früher nicht darauf bekommen  
bist, aber jetzt ist ja alles wieder gut!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, gab  
ihm noch einen zärtlichen Kuss, bevor sie dicht aneinander gekuschelt  
einschliefen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry schon sehr früh wach, als die Sonne ihn an  
der Nasenspitze kitzelte. Er drehte sich zu Ginny herüber und sah ihr  
einfach nur beim schlafen zu, sie sah so schön aus, so friedlich, es machte  
ihn ganz glücklich sie anzusehen. Es lies ihn vergessen, das er sie  
vielleicht irgendwann verlassen musste, um gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen, was   
er vielleicht nicht überleben sollte. Es machte ihn traurig als er daran  
dachte, sie verlassen zu müssen, doch er musste sein Schicksaal erfüllen,  
damit nicht nur sie ein schönes und friedliches Leben vor sich hatte,  
sondern alle Menschen auf dieser Welt.

Harry blieb noch eine weile so neben Ginny liegen und warte darauf das sie  
wach wurde.

Als sie langsam die Augen öffnete, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr; 

"Guten Morgen meine Liebe, ich dachte schon du wirst nicht wieder wach!",  
und gab ihr einen Kuss. Er wollte sich gerade erheben, um zu Duschen zu  
gehen, doch sie zog ihn zurück ins Bett und gab ihm noch einen  
leidenschaftlichen und innigen Kuss.  
"Noch nicht gehen, bleib noch etwas hier, wir können doch noch ein bisschen  
im Bett bleiben.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und kuschelte sich ganz dicht an  
ihn.  
"Ok, du hast mich überredet!", sagte er zu ihr, blieb einfach liegen und  
genoss den Augenblick mit Ginny.

Doch lange hielt das nicht denn nach wenigen Minuten der Zweisamkeit klopfte  
es auch schon an der Tür.  
"Was ist? Wer stört denn jetzt schon wieder?", rief Ginny mit gespieltem  
verärgertem Ton.  
"Ich wollte euch ja nicht stören, aber Mum ist auf dem Weg nach oben und ihr  
wollt doch nicht, das sie euch hier so sieht, oder?", antwortete Ron mit  
belustigtem Ton und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Harry gab  
Ginny noch einen letzten Kuss und verschwand dann im Eiltempo aus Ginnys  
Zimmer. 

"Hey Mann, was hast du mit meiner Schwester getrieben?", fragte Ron, Harry  
mit gespieltem ernstem Ton in der Stimme und sah ihn fragend an. Dieser  
musste unweigerlich ihm entgegen grinsen.

"Das geht dich gar nichts an mein Lieber, das ist meine und Ginnys  
Privatsache!", antwortete er und lies einen verdutzten Ron stehen.

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und zog sich an, um Frühstücken zu gehen. Ginny  
wartete vor ihrem Zimmer auf ihn und gemeinsam gingen sie dann runter zum   
Frühstück.

Mr.- und Mrs. Weasley sahen sie erstaunt an, aber ignorierte die beiden nach  
einiger Zeit.

Mr. Weasley richtete sich jetzt an Harry;

"Ach Harry, eh ich es vergesse, deine Apparierprüfung findet Morgen früh im   
Ministerium statt. Das habe ich wegen des ganzen Trubels der letzten Zeit  
ganz vergessen!".

"Ist ok!", antwortete Harry.

"Was sollen wir denn heute machen?", fragte er an die anderen gerichtet.  
"Wir bereiten heute alles für die Hochzeit vor. Das heißt ihr werdet helfen,   
die Gnome aus dem Garten zu entfernen und dann könnt ihr helfen die Zelte  
aufzubauen, so wie die Lichterketten und die Stühle. Ach es gibt so viel zu  
tun, ich weis gar nicht wo wir anfangen sollen.", seufzte Mrs. Weasley laut  
auf.  
"Ist schon gut Molly, wir kriegen das alles schon hin, wir haben ja genug   
Helfer!", sagte Mr. Weasley zu seiner Frau und sah dabei den Rest der  
Familie an.  
"Wir helfen dir schon Mum! Fred und ich kriegen das schon hin!", sagte nun  
auch George und grinste seine Bruder mit viel sagendem Blick an.  
"Egal was ihr vorhabt, bitte hebt es euch für nach der hochzeit auf, sonst   
dreht eure Mutter noch durch.", raunte ihnen ihr Vater zu, weil er den Blick  
seiner Söhne nur zu gut kannte.  
"Was habt ihr denn vor?", fragte nun auch Harry leise, der neugierig   
geworden ist.  
"Das geht dich nichts an, mein Lieber. Aber du wirst es noch früh genug  
erfahren. Nicht wahr George?".

"Ja klar, Fred!", sagten die beiden, mit einer gespielten, ernsten Miene,  
die ihnen jedoch niemand abnahm. Also fragte Harry nicht weiter nach und  
wandte sich lieber seinem Essen zu, das Ron schon gierig in sich hinein  
stopfte.   
"´ermine, sag mal, hat Viktor dir Besche´eid gesacht, ob er zur ´och´zeit  
kommen kan´?", fragte Fleur an Hermine gerichtet.  
Doch das war ein fataler Fehler, denn Ron verschluckte sich an seinem Essen,  
bei dieser Frage, er bekam erst wieder Luft, als Harry ihm kräftig auf den   
Rücken schlug.  
"Was Viktor Krumm kommt auch zur Hochzeit?", sagte Ron mit erschrockener  
Miene und sah seinen Bruder Bill an.  
"Ich habe Viktor schon lange nicht mehr gesprochen, Fleur. Aber ich kann ihm  
ja mal eine Eule schicken, falls er euere Einladung nicht bekommen hat.",  
antwortete Hermine auf Fleurs Frage hin.  
Ron sah seinen Bruder nun bittend an und dieser reagierte auch gleich und  
bevor seine Verlobte etwas sagen konnte, antwortete er;

"Nein lass mal Hermine, ich mach das schon, es ist schließlich unsere   
Hochzeit und da sollte ich mich schon selber darum kümmern, das meine Gäste  
auch kommen. Aber danke für das Angebot!", er stand auf und war auch schon  
verschwunden.   
Ron wendete sich an Hermine und fragte sie mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck;

"Du hast also noch Kontakt zu Viktor Krum? Ich dachte das wäre vorbei?".  
"Ja das habe ich, bis vor kurzem noch gehabt, er hat nur schon lange nicht  
mehr geschrieben. Aber was sollte es dich angehen, wem ich schreibe oder   
auch nicht?", sagte sie zu Ron gerichtet und stand auf und rauschte an ihm  
vorbei, nach draußen, direkt nach oben.   
"Ich geh ihr mal lieber hinterher.", flüsterte Ginny, Harry ins Ohr, der  
genau verstand was gerade mit Hermine los war. Er nickte seiner Freundin zu  
und gab ihr noch einen Kuss, bevor sie aus dem Zimmer verschwand.

Doch hatte er vergessen das niemand wusste, das er ja wieder mit Ginny  
zusammen war, denn als er sich umdrehte, sahen ihn alle Weasleys mit   
erstauntem Blick an.

Die männlichen Teile der Familie, bis auf Ron, der wusste ja bereits davon,  
sahen ihn mit bösem Blick an.  
"Du bist also mit unserer kleinen Schwester zusammen? Das du sie ja gut  
behandelst!".

"Wenn nicht, kannst du was erleben, hast du das verstanden?", sagte Fred und  
George mit böser Miene zum guten Spiel, zu Harry der sich ein Lachen  
verkneifen musste, den das Gesicht der beiden, war einfach irre komisch.  
"Ok, ich verspreche es hoch und Heilig, ich werde Ginny nie weh tun und ich  
werde sie beschützten, koste es was es wollte.", antwortete Harry den beiden  
und alle brachen in leises Gelächter aus, denn sie wussten das Harry das  
wirklich tun würde.  
Außer Mrs. Weasley, die das alles gar nicht komisch fand und böse drein  
blickte.

In diesem Moment kam Ginny wieder in die Küche.  
"Wie so lacht ihr denn alle? Was gibt es denn so komisches?", fragte sie an  
die anderen gerichtet aber bevor einer antworten konnte, stand Harry auf und  
zog Ginny aus der Küche raus in den Garten.  
"Komm, lass uns eine Runde spazieren gehen!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, nahm  
ihre Hand und führte sie raus in den Garten.  
"Weswegen habt ihr denn jetzt so gelacht, sag es mir bitte ich will es auch   
wissen.", fragte sie Harry und setzte dabei ein beleidigtes Gesicht auf, dem  
Harry nicht wieder stehen konnte.

Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie liebevoll auf den Mund.

"Es war nichts gewesen, also nichts wichtiges aber deine Familie wusste   
nicht, das wir wieder zusammen sind, deshalb haben mich Fred und George  
gewarnt, dir weh zu tun, sonst würden sie mir weh tun, da musste ich einfach  
lachen!", sagte er zu Ginny, die ihn nun erstaunt ansah. Auch sie musste  
unweigerlich lachen, denn die Vorstellung, Fred und George gegen Harry war  
nur zu komisch.   
Sie gingen noch ein Stück durch den Garten bis sie sich letztlich unter  
einer alten Eiche niederließen.  
Harry lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Baum, Ginny legte ihren Kopf in  
Harrys Schoß.

Sie saßen eine Weile nur da und genossen die traute Zweisamkeit, die sie  
hatten.   
"Ginny, meinst du Ron und Hermine kriegen das irgendwie noch hin?", fragte  
er sie und sah ihr dabei direkt in die Augen.   
"Ich hoffe es doch, denn sonst sucht sich Hermine, jemand anderes und Ron  
ist wieder eifersüchtig. Zur Not müssen wir den beiden einfach mal  
nachhelfen. Was meins du? Die beiden brauchen mal einen Schubs in die  
richtige Richtung, sonst wird das glaube ich nichts mehr.", sagte Ginny und  
musste dabei unweigerlich lachen.  
"Da hast du recht, Ron ist ja noch schwerer von Begriff als ich. Wenn er  
noch länger braucht als ich, dann sehe ich bei den beiden keine Chance mehr!  
", antwortete er und musste ebenfalls lachen, als er daran dachte wie blind  
er eigentlich war und nicht gesehen hatte, das, das tollste Mädchen direkt  
vor seiner Nase war, er hatte es einfach nicht mitbekommen.  
"Ja wenn Ron noch länger braucht, dann sehe ich Schwarz für die beiden, wir  
sollten den lieben Viktor Krum, die Arbeit machen lassen. Ron ist so  
eifersüchtig auf Viktor, dass er vielleicht von selber merkt, dass er für   
Hermine mehr empfindet, als nur Freundschaft. Oder Hermine muss den ersten  
Schritt machen, du müsstest vielleicht mal mit Ron reden, dass er mal zur  
Vernunft kommt."  
"Das werde ich tun, verlass dich drauf, das ständige rumgeeire, der beiden,  
ist ja nicht mehr auszuhalten.", sagte er zu Ginny und gab ihr noch einen  
langen und intensiven Kuss

Harry saß mit Ginny nach einiger Zeit immer noch unter dem Baum, er genoss  
die Unbeschwertheit und streichelte sanft über Ginnys Kopf, die langsam  
anfing einzuschlafen.

Doch das hielt nicht lange, denn schon nach kurzer Zeit wurden sie von Fred  
und George gestört.  
"Hey ihr beiden Turteltauben, das geht so aber nicht, ihr sollt uns helfen  
die Hochzeit vorzubereiten und nicht hier rummachen. Nicht wahr, Fred?".

"Genau George, also auf- auf, an die Arbeit ihr beiden. Ihr habt später noch   
genug Zeit für euch, bevor Mum eine Vermisstenanzeige aufgibt.", sagten die  
Beiden und legten ein freches Grinsen auf ihr Lippen.  
"Ist ja schon gut, hetzt mal nicht so ihr beiden. Außerdem geht es euch gar  
nichts an, was wir beiden tun. Verstanden?", maulte sie Ginny mit funkelnden  
Augen böse an.

"Schwesterchen, reg dich doch nicht so künstlich auf.", versuchte sie Fred  
zu beruhigen. Ginny lies sich nicht von den beiden veräppeln, sonder stand  
auf, ging mit erhobenem Hauptes auf das Haus zu. Harry der so perplex von   
Ginnys Reaktion war, reagierte erst nicht so schnell, sondern sah ihr  
einfach hinterher. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm einen Blick zuwarf,  
stand er auf und lief ihr hinterher.  
"Wieso warst du so patzig zu den beiden, die haben doch nur Spaß gemacht"  
sagte er Ginny als er sie erreicht hatte.

"Ich war nur so patzig, damit sie uns in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen, denn wenn   
man den beiden keine grenzen aufzeigt, dann drehen sie nur noch mehr auf.  
Die würden uns nicht mal mehr fünf Minuten alleine lassen und das willst du  
doch nicht!", antwortete sie ihm und sah ihn heraus fordernd an.  
"Du hast recht, das wäre schrecklich, keine 5 Minuten mehr alleine mit dir  
zu sein, würde ich nicht aushalten.", sagte er mit entsetztem Ton und gab  
ihr noch eine Kuss, bevor sie ins Haus gingen.  
Im Haus ging es mittlerweile drunter und drüber, die beiden Frauen hatten  
die Küche in eine komplett ausgestatte Agentur umgewandelt, in der sie die  
einzelnen Aufgaben zuteilten.  
"Ach da seid ihr beiden ja endlich. Wir haben schon auf euch gewartet, ihr   
müsst Ron und Hermine helfen, den Garten von den Gnomen zu befreien. Es ist  
noch so viel zu tun, ich hoffe wir werden rechtzeitig fertig.", sagte Mrs.  
Weasley, als sie die beiden erblickte, sie schob die beiden wieder aus der  
Tür hinaus. 

Sie schloss die Tür und die beiden hörten dann wieder in der Küche ein hin  
und her. Sie versuchte mit Fleur alles zu regeln, damit die Hochzeit auch so  
schön wie möglich wird, denn es war schließlich die Hochzeit ihres Ältesten.  
Ginny und Harry gingen in gemächlichen Schritten in Richtung Garten. um den  
beiden anderen mit dem Entgnomen des Garten zu helfen.  
"Na da seid ihr ja endlich. Ich dachte schon, wir müssten das alles alleine  
machen.", rief ihnen Ron entgegen und bekam einen Stoß von Hermines   
Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
"Aua, Hey was soll das?", fragte er sie patzig zurück, doch seine Antwort  
war nur ein böser Blick von Hermine, er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Sie   
arbeiteten noch eine Weile vor sich hin, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. 

"Hermine, hat sich Viktor eigentlich schon bei dir gemeldet?", fragte Ginny.

"Ja, er hat geschrieben das er in den nächsten Tagen ankommen wird!",  
antwortete sie ihr und sah dabei, mit einem flüchtigen Blick zu Ron, der   
sein Gesicht sich leicht verkrampft hatte.

Sei hörten ihn nur irgendetwas murmeln von wegen; "Krum, ja ja!". 

Dann drehte er sich zur Seite, so dass es niemand außer Harry verstehen  
konnte.

Dieser wendete sich zu Ron und flüsterte "Vielleicht solltest du mal mit  
Hermine reden, anstatt dir irgendetwas in den nicht vorhanden Bart zu   
nuscheln. Das hilft manchmal, du hast es ja bei Ginny und mir gesehen.".  
"Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, das ich was von Hermine will? Sie ist nur meine  
Freundin sonst nichts! Ich mache mir eben Sorgen um sie, das ist alles.",  
flüsterte Ron ihm leicht entrüstet zu und sah ihn mit erstauntem Blick an.   
"Wenn du das sagst! Dann stimmt das wohl, aber es sieht mir eher danach aus,  
das du für Hermine mehr als nur Freundschaft empfindest. Das sehe nicht nur  
ich so! Also überleg dir das lieber noch einmal.", flüsterte ihm Harry  
zurück, sah ihn viel sagend an, wobei er mit seinem Blick auf Hermine und   
Ginny deutete. Doch damit war das Gespräch der beiden gelaufen, denn die  
beiden Mädchen gesellten sich zu den beiden und halfen ihnen weiter die  
Gnome aus dem Garten zu entfernen.

Als sie damit fertig waren, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Haus, in  
dem es nun noch Chaotischer zuging als zuvor.

Mrs. Weasley schnappte sich die beiden Mädchen und zog sie hinter sich die  
Treppen hoch. "Ihr beiden probiert jetzt eure Kleider an, wenn ihr damit  
fertig seid, könnt ihr runter zu Essen kommen!", sagte sie und verschwand  
wieder nach untern in die Küche wo Harry und Ron standen.

"Ihr könnt in der Zeit schon mal Bill, Charly und Arthur helfen das Zelt  
aufzubauen, da sich die Zwillinge irgendwie aus dem Staub gemacht haben.",  
sagte sie zu den beiden.

Also machten sich Harry und Ron, stöhnend, wieder auf den Weg nach draußen  
um den anderen mit ihrer Arbeit zu helfen.  
"Ich glaube ich heirate nie, das ist mir alles zu viel Stress, denn ich will  
gar nicht wissen was Mum für ein Aufruhr machen würde!", sagte Ron zu Harry  
der sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
"Ah da seid ihr ja! Habt ihr die Zwillinge irgendwo gesehen? Die sollten uns   
eigentlich helfen. Scheinen sich aber verdünnisiert zu haben!", sagte Bill,  
in der Hoffnung die beiden wüssten vielleicht mehr.  
"Nein, keine Ahnung! Ich habe sie das letzte Mal unter der alten Eiche  
getroffen und seit dem habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen!", antwortete Harry  
ehrlich, die Stelle mit Ginny lies er natürlich außen vor.  
"Ok dann werdet ihr uns wohl helfen müssen! Also die Girlanden müssen noch  
aufgehängt werden, die Stühle müssen aufgestellt werden, die Teppiche  
hingelegt werden. Ach es gibt so viel zu tun, ich weis gar nicht wo wir  
anfangen sollen!", seufzte Bill, der langsam aber sicher, sichtlich nervös  
wurde.   
"Also, ich würde sagen dann teilen wir uns mal auf. Charlie du kannst ja  
schon mal die Girlanden an die Decke zaubern. Bill du legst die Teppiche.  
Ron, Harry, ihr stellt die Stühle auf und ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Bill  
beruhige dich, wir werden das Kind schon schaukeln, wenn ich die Zwillinge   
erwische dann können sie ihr blaues Wunder erleben, uns einfach stehen zu  
lassen!", gab Mr. Weasley seine Anweisungen, dem sogleich Folge geleistet  
wurde.  
"Ich glaube Bill bricht irgendwann noch unter dem ganzen Druck zusammen!",   
raunte Harry Ron zu, denn Bill wurde immer weiser im Gesicht.   
"Da hast du wohl Recht!", gab Ron zurück und sah sich Bill genauer an.

Bill schien immer mehr Farbe aus seinem Gesicht zu verlieren.

Nach ein paar Stunden war auch diese Arbeit getan und sie kehrten zum Haus  
zurück, wo sie ein köstliches Essen von Mrs. Weasley erwartete.

Harry fragte sich nur, wie sie das alles in dem Durcheinander noch gezaubert  
hatte. Nach dem Essen waren alle froh, den heutigen Tag überstanden zu  
haben. Sie setzten sich alle gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich  
noch ein bisschen, bis Ginny auf Harrys Schoß eingeschlafen war. Darauf hin  
machten sich alle auf den Weg in ihre Betten, denn die Jungs mussten  
schließlich ihre Apparierprüfung morgen ablegen. Harry nahm Ginny auf den   
Arm und trug sie die Treppen hinauf, in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie auf ihr  
Bett, deckte sie zu und gab ihr noch einen Gute- Nachtkuss bevor er sich  
umdrehte, um auch ins Bett zu gehen. Doch weit kam er nicht, denn Ginny  
griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zu sich ins Bett.  
"Bitte bleib hier, ich möcht nicht alleine schlafen!", murmelte sie kaum  
hörbar.

Harry lies es geschehen, denn auch er wollte keine Minute mehr ohne sie   
sein. Deshalb legte er sich einfach mit seinen Kleidern zu ihr ins Bett und  
kuschelte sich ganz dicht an sie, wo er dann direkt friedlich einschlief.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden unsanft durch einen Schrei von Mrs.  
Weasley geweckt. Ginny öffnete die Augen, um zu sehen wo denn das störende   
Geräusch herkam.

Es kam direkt vor ihrer Zimmertür, Mrs. Weasley stand mit entsetztem  
Gesichtsausdruck in Ginnys Zimmer und betrachtete die Szene die sich ihr  
bot. Harry und Ginny lagen immer noch eng aneinandergekuschelt in ihrem  
Bett, wobei Harry immer noch seelenruhig schlief.  
"Was denkt ihr beiden auch eigentlich? Wieso ist Harry nicht in seinem  
Bett?", schrie Mrs. Weasley ihre Tochter an, die nun etwas verletzt drein   
blickte.

Harry der mittlerweile durch den entstanden Lärmpegel aufgewacht war,  
murmelte erst mal "Wasn hier los? kann man denn hier nicht mal in Ruhe  
schlafen?", er öffnete langsam die Augen, doch ohne seine Brille konnte er   
nichts erkennen.

Als er die Brille auf setzte, musste er feststellen, das Mrs. Weasley mitten  
im Zimmer stand und ihn und Ginny böse anfunkelte.  
"Was Harry und ich tun, oder auch nicht tun, das geht dich nichts an Mum!  
Das ist alleine unsere Sache, du und Dad wart wahrscheinlich auch nicht  
besser.", giftete Ginny ihre Mutter etwas zu sehr an, deren Blicke nur noch   
böser wurde.  
"Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, was ihr beiden tut. Du wohnst schließlich  
immer noch unter meinem Dach. Was dein Vater und ich getan haben, tut hier  
nichts zur Sache.", schrie ihre Mutter noch lauter zurück.  
"Das ist aber meine Privatsphäre, wenn Harry bei mir übernachtet.",   
schleuderte Ginny etwas zaghafter zurück. Das war zu viel für Mrs. Weasley  
und sie brach in Tränen aus.  
Von dem ganzen Lärm der beiden, ist auch der Rest der Familie aufgewacht und  
hatte sich jetzt vor Ginnys Zimmer versammelt, um zu sehen wo der Krach am  
Frühen morgen her kam. Harry dem die Situation langsam peinlich wurde,  
wollte schon aufstehe um das Zimmer seiner Freundin zu verlassen, doch so  
weit kam er nicht. Ginny zog ihn zurück ins Bett, stand auf und ging auf   
ihre Muter zu und sagte;  
"Wenn du uns bitte entschuldigen würdest, wir würden uns gerne fertig   
machen!", sie schob sie aus der Tür, schloss diese vor dem erstaunten  
Gesicht ihrer Mutter und dem Rest der Familie. Ginny ging zu Harry zurück  
ins Bett, der sichtlich unter Schock zu stehen schien, gab ihm einen Kuss  
und war etwas beruhigter.  
"Mum wird sich auch schon wieder einkriegen, mach dir keinen Sorgen. Sie hat  
dich doch auch lieb. Sie muss nur verstehen, das wir beide zusammen sind und  
das wir auch mal Zeit nur für uns brauchen, oder glaubst du sie hätte mit  
Dad damals nur Däumchen gedreht?", sagte sie ihm, als ob sie seine Gedanken  
lesen konnte.

Harry gab ihr noch einen langen und Zärtlichen Kuss, bevor er aufstand um  
sich zu Duschen.  
Als er damit fertig war, stand Ginny schon vor ihrem Zimmer und wartete auf  
ihn, um gemeinsam mit ihm nach unten zu gehen.  
Unten saß schon die gesamte Familie Weasley, so wie Hermine und Fleur, als  
sie die Küche betraten, waren alle Augen auf sie gerichtet

„Guten morgen ihr lieben. Setzt euch, das Frühstück ist fertig", sagte Mrs. Weasly und schob die beiden zum Tisch.  
„Na, ihr beiden? Habt ihr gut geschlafen", fragten Fred und George gemeinsam mit einem verschmitzten lachen.  
„Fred, George!", rief ihnen Mrs. Weasly ärgerlich zu.  
„Ja, das haben wir, danke der Nachfrage", sagt Ginny mit ruhiger Stimme zu ihren Brüdern, denn sie wollte ihnen die Genugtuung nicht geben, sie mal wieder auf die Palme zu bringen. Harry und Ginny setzten sich zu den anderen an den Tisch. Ron sah Harry mit finsterem Blick an. (Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Harry nämlich jetzt sicher schon Tot.) Er versuchte Ron unauffällig klar zu machen, dass mit Ginny nichts gelaufen ist, doch das Misslang ihm leider. Rons Stimmung änderte sich im laufe des Frühstücks nicht, er sah Harry weiter mit finsterer Miene an.  
„Harry, was ist denn mit Ron los? Hattet ihr irgendwie Streit?", fragte ihn Ginny mit dem Blick auf Ron gerichtet.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaub er ist böse auf mich, weil ich bei dir geschlafen habe oder was weiß ich, was der schon wider denkt", raunte Harry ihr zu.  
„Aber ich werde mal mit ihm reden, sonst ist er ewig sauer auf mich", schloss Harry noch an.  
„Harry, Ron. Wir müssen los, eure Prüfung beginnt gleich also auf", rief Mr. Weasly den beiden Jungs zu. Sie standen auf, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, da sie durch den Kamin reisen wollten. Harry wollte gerade in den Kamin steigen, als ihm Ginny noch viel Glück wünschte und ihm noch einen Kuss zum Abschied gab, doch das lies Rons Stimmung nicht gerade steigen, seine Miene verfinsterte sich nur noch mehr, deshalb schob Harry Ginny von sich weg und stieg in den Kamin.  
„Ministerium", sagte er mit deutlicher Stimme. Er drehte sich wild im Kreis und nach wenigen Minuten war er auch schon im Ministerium angekommen. Er wartete noch auf Ron und Mr. Weasly und dann gingen sie gemeinsam zu Tom, dem Sicherheitsmann des Ministeriums. Sie gaben ihre Zauberstäbe ab, um sie scannen zu lassen. Danach gingen sie zu den Aufzügen, wo sie dann in die Abteilung für Magische ..., um ihre Prüfung abzulegen. Sie stiegen aus dem Aufzug aus und gingen einen langen, leeren Gang entlang, bis Mr. Weasley vor einer großen Flügeltür stehen blieb. Sie klopften sachte an die Tür und ein unfreundliches „herein" kam ihnen entgegen.  
Daraufhin betraten sie den großen Raum, in dem sich auch noch viele andere Jugendliche in ihrem Alter befanden. Der Raum war riesig groß und hatte eine schöne hohe Decke. Die Fenster waren ganz oben unter der Decke angebracht und es sah so aus, als ob es draußen Regnen würde, doch im Fuchsbau war es noch schönes Wetter.   
„Die Fenster sind bestimmt verzaubert", flüsterte Ron, der mit erstauntem Blick die Fenster anstarrte.  
„So, herzlich willkommen zu euerer Aparrierprüfung. Also, ich werde Ihnen jetzt erklären, wie die Prüfung aussehen wird, dann werde ich sie der Reihe nach aufrufen.", sagte der Prüfer mit lauter Stimme, sodass alle anderen Gespräche im Raum schlagartig verstummten.  
„Also, die Prüfung wird wie folgt ablaufen. Als erstes werde ich ihren Namen aufrufen, dann werden sie nach vorne kommen und sie werden nach Hogsmead in die drei Besen apparieren, dort von Md. Rosmerta einen Gegenstand erhalten, mit dem sie dann wieder hier her zurück disapparieren werden. Haben sie das alle verstanden?"  
Es kam ein Gemurmel von den anderen und da sich keiner meldete fing er an, den ersten Namen aufzurufen. Der Erste konzentrierte sich, drehte sich schnell im kreis und war auch schon verschwunden. Doch er kam nicht wieder. Es ging immer weiter, einer nach dem anderen machte seine Prüfung.  
Als nicht mehr so viele Leute da waren erkannte Harry einen Jungen ganz in ihrer Nähe stehen, den er nur zu gut kannte. Es war Neville Longbottom, der ziemlich nervös aussah. Harry zog Ron hinter sich her direkt, auf Neville zu.  
„Hi, Neville wie geht es dir, wie waren die Ferien?", fragte Harry Neville, der sichtlich froh war jemanden zu treffen, den er kannte.  
„Es geht so, ich bin ziemlich nervös. Die Ferien waren ganz gut, ziemlich langweilig, aber gut, wie geht es euch denn so?", fragte Neville mit fröhlicher Stimme.  
„Die Ferien sind bis jetzt ganz gut und auch mir geht es ganz gut, bis jetzt", antwortete Harry, der jetzt auch etwas nervös wurde. Ron, der immer noch nichts gesagt hatte wurde immer weißer im Gesicht.  
„Ron, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Neville, dem aufgefallen ist, dass Ron nicht gerade gut aussah. Harry drehte sich nun zu Ron.  
„Ron, du musst dich beruhigen, du kannst das, du darfst dich nur nicht so fertig machen, hast du mich verstanden, das klappt schon. Du kannst das", sagte Harry zu seinem besten Freund, denn dieser machte keinen besonders guten Eindruck mehr.   
„Longbottom, Mr. Longbottom!", ertönte ein Stimme von irgendwo her.  
„Oh, das bin ich, ich muss los, ihr beiden. Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts, und viel Glück!", rief Neville den beiden zu und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
„Viel Glück. Neville! Bis in Hogwarts!", rief ihm Harry noch hinter her, denn er hatte gar nicht mehr auf Neville geachtet, da ihm Ron mehr Sorgen machte. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er Ron noch aufmuntern sollte, also versuchte er ihm einfach die Sache heute Morgen zu erklären, damit er wenigstens auf andere Gedanken kam.  
„Du, Ron, das mit heute Morgen, das darfst du nicht falsch verstehen, ich habe nur bei Ginny übernachtet sonst nichts. Das verstehst du doch oder? Es ist wirklich nichts passiert, das schwöre ich dir.", endete Harry mit seiner Erklärung und sah Ron entschuldigend an, dieser reagierte nun zu Harrys Glück auf dessen Erklärung und wurde jetzt wenigstens von seiner Nervosität abgelenkt.  
„Ist schon gut, Mann. Es ist halt meine kleine Schwester und ich will sie nun mal beschützen und wenn ich sehe, dass sie mit jemandem zusammen ist möchte ich sie davor bewahren verletzt zu werden. Das verstehst du doch?", sagte Ron kleinlaut zu Harry.  
„Ja, das versteh ich, aber ich liebe sie und ich könnte ihr nie etwas antun, es tut mir weh, wenn es ihr schlecht geht und glaub mir. die liebe Ginny kann sich ganz gut allein beschützen. Sie braucht dich nicht dazu.", gab Harry zurück und war froh, dass Ron etwas rosiger aussah, denn er schien nicht mehr so nervös zu sein wie vorher.  
„So und jetzt: Ron versuch dich zu konzentrieren, du kannst das und du hast das letzte mal nur eine Augenbraue verloren, also mach dich nicht verrückt, klar? Wenn alles vorbei ist machen wir uns einen schönen Tag", sagte Harry um seine Freund aufzumuntern.  
„Klar, ich kann das schon ich packe das", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry.  
„Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter bitte", hörte Harry die Stimme des Prüfers und machte sich auf den Weg nach vorne.  
Ron rief ihm noch ein „viel Glück zu", doch mehr konnte er nicht verstehen, er stand jetzt vor dem Prüfer, konzentrierte sich auf die drei Besen und drehte sich auch schon wie wild im Kreis. Nach wenigen Sekunden stand er vor Md. Rosmerta, die ihm ein leeres Glas in die Hand drückte. Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Ministerium und war auch schon nach wenigen Sekunden in der Einganshalle des Ministeriums angekommen. Dort stand ein weiterer Prüfer, der Harry genau betrachtete. Anscheinend war er in volle Stücken angekommen. Er gab dem Prüfer das Glas und bekam als Gegenleistung seine Urkunde für die bestandene Prüfung. Harry setzte sich auf einer der Stühle in der Halle und wartete auf Ron, der ihm mit der Urkunde in der Hand glücklich entgegengelaufen kam.  
„Ich hab bestanden, Mann! Ich habe es geschafft und ich hab gar nichts vergessen! Cool, oder?", rief ihm Ron entgegen, noch bevor er überhaupt vor Harry stand.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Ich würde sagen, dass wir dann mal wieder zum Fuchsbau apparieren, oder was meinst du? Deine Muter wartet sicher schon auf uns", sagte Harry, ging wieder in die Einganshalle und konzentrierte sich auf den Fuchsbau, in dem er auch kurze Seit später ankam.  
Harry warte noch auf Ron und sie gingen dann gemeinsam ins Haus, wo Mrs. Weasly schon auf die beiden wartete.  
„Und? Wie war es, ist alles gut gegangen", fragte sie mit gespanntem Gesicht.  
„Wir haben es geschafft, Mum! Ich habe es geschafft", rief Ron ihr entgegen und Mrs.Weasley umarmte die beiden erstmal recht herzlich, bis sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Als sie wieder von ihnen los lies, kamen Ginny und Hermine auf die beiden zugerannt und umarmte sie ebenfalls stürmisch und voller Begeisterung. Ginny gab Harry noch einen Kuss, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Küche gingen, wo Mrs.Weasley ihnen ein wahres Festmahl bereitet hatte. Die beiden stürzten sich auf das Essen, denn sie hatten ja kaum gefrühstückt. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit Quidditsch im Obstgarten mit den anderen Weaslys zu spielen, was ihnen sehr viel Spaß machte. Harry fühlte sich so frei und glücklich, wie lange nicht mehr und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu spielen, doch als es langsam Dunkel wurde machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg, wo sie sich, wie die Tiere auf das Essen stürzten. Auch Tonks und Lupin waren zum Essen gekommen, um den Beiden zu ihrer bestanden Prüfung zu gratulieren.  
Am Abend setzten sie sich noch beisammen und unterhielten sich, bis Lupin ein „oh Mann" von sich gab und blitzschnell aufstand. Nach wenigen Minuten kehrte er mit einem Briefumschlag zurück.  
„Harry, der ist für dich der ist von Dumbledore", sagte Lupin und überreichte Harry den Umschlag mit Dumbledores Brief darin.  
„Den hätte ich beinahe vergessen, ich bin nämlich Dumbledores Testamentvollstrecker und er wird dich wohl zu seiner Testamentseröffnung eingeladen haben", sagte Lupin, als er Harrys fragendes Gesicht sah. Harry öffnete den Briefumschlag, aber es war kein Brief darin enthalten, stattdessen kam ein schönes strahlendes warmes Licht aus dem Umschlag gestört.Harry lies vor schreck den Umschlag auf den Boden fallen und die Gestalt von Dumbledore erschien im Wohnzimmer der Weaslys. Er war durchsichtig, wie ein Geist aber seine Aura verströmte ein wohlig warmes Gefühl.  
„Hallo Harry, du hast also meinen Brief bekommen, das ist gut. Ich dachte mir, ich spreche lieber persönlich mit dir, als einfach etwas aufzuschreiben, deshalb habe ich dieses Hologramm erschaffen. Ich möchte dir sagen, dass es nicht deine Schuld ist, dass ich jetzt nicht mehr da bin, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich immer an deiner Seite stehen werde, egal was passiert. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir persönlich nicht mehr bei deiner Aufgabe helfen kann, aber es gibt genug Menschen, die für dich da sind. Ich möchte, dass du zu meiner Testamentsvollstreckung kommst und dort erfährst du alles weitere. Denke bitte immer daran, dass die Liebe immer siegen wird" und mit diesen Worten verschwand die Gestalt von Dumbledore.  
Harry sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen und blieb bei Lupin hängen, denn er verstand jetzt gar nichts mehr.  
„Du bist also auch zur Testamentsvollstreckung eingeladen, dann werde ich dich abholen, wenn ich den Termin festgelegt habe", sagte Lupin zu Harry. Nach diesem Schock musste Harry sich erst mal setzten, denn er hätte nicht erwartet seinen Schulleiter und Mentor jemals wieder zu treffen. Ginny setzte sich auf Harrys Schoß und sah ihm tief in die Augen, denn dieser sah nun sehr geschockt aus und das sah nicht nur Ginny, denn auch die anderen im Raum bemerkten Harrys versteinertes Gesicht.  
„Harry ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Mrs. Weasly besorgt.  
„Ja, es geht schon, ich dachte nur nicht, dass ich Dumbledore so schnell wieder sehen würde. Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber noch eine Runde spazieren, damit ich den Schock erst einmal verdauen kann. Ginny, Ron, Hermine? Kommt ihr mit?", fragte er an die anderen gerichtet.  
„Ja, los lass uns gehen", erklang es im Chor und die Vier verließen den Fuchsbau und machten sich auf den Weg durch den Garten.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren möchte. Dort erinnert mich alles zu sehr an Dumbledore und außerdem habe ich eine Aufgabe zu erledigen," fing er an und störte das Schweigen der anderen. Ginny sah ihn entsetzt an und konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihr Freund nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.  
„Wir kommen mit dir, Harry. Wohin du auch gehst, das haben wir dir schon vor den Ferien gesagt und das meinen wir auch so", sagten Hermine und Ron gemeinsam, aber das wollte Harry nicht, er wollte nicht, dass er noch jemanden verliert oder in Gefahr bringen würde.  
„Nein, das möchte ich nicht. Ich will, dass ihr zurück zur Schule geht. Das ist zu Gefährlich, ich habe schon genug Menschen in Gefahr gebracht und ich möchte euch nicht auch noch verlieren. Und außerdem ist es meine Aufgabe und nicht eure. Ich muss mein Schicksal alleine erfüllen, es war nur von mir die Rede, nicht von euch.", sagte er mit bestimmendem Ton und wollte sich schon von den anderen Abwenden, doch Hermine hielt ihn zurück.  
„Harry, wir werden mit dir gehen, komme was wolle, wir haben die Chance gehabt nein zu sagen, aber wir haben es nicht und wir stehen voll hinter dir, wir sind deine Freunde und werden immer für dich da sein und wenn das heißt, dass wir gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen, dann werden wir das auch tun, hast du verstanden, es wird uns nichts auf der Welt davon abhalten, dir zu helfen und außerdem hast du Dumbledores Worte vergessen? „die liebe ist die stärkste Macht" und dem Stimme ich zu, wenn wir fest zusammenhalten, dann können wir das auch schaffen.", endete Hermine mit ihrer Erklärung und sah Harry tief in die grünen Augen. Darauf konnte Harry nichts mehr erwidern.  
„Entschuldigt, aber kann mir mal jemand sagen, um was es hier geht, von welche Aufgrabe sprichst du die ganze Zeit? Kann mir das bitte mal jemand erklären", fragte Ginny und sah ihre Freunde erstaunt an. Also erzählte ihr Harry von der Prophezeiung, sowie die Sache mit den Horcruxen. Ginny konnte das ganze nicht fassen und sah ihren Freund erstaunt an. Sie konnte nichts sagen, also fuhr Harry einfach fort.  
Also, wenn ihr unbedingt mitkommen wollt, dann kann ich euch nicht davon abhalten, aber ich möchte euch noch um etwas bitten, wenn es zu gefährlich werden sollte, dann mache ich alleine weiter und ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mir nachtrauert, falls ich sterben sollte. Ich will, dass ihr euer Leben weiter lebt klar?"  
Das letztere sagte er mehr zu Ginny gerichtet, der jetzt lauter Tränen die Wangen runter liefen.  
Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass Harry sie schon wieder alleine lassen wollte und vielleicht nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Sie fiel ihm in die Arme und fing bitterlich an zu weinen.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass du gehst. Du hast mir versprochen immer bei mir zu bleiben. Das kannst du mir nicht antun", schluchzte sie und sah ihn mit ihren verweiten Augen an.  
„Ginny, ich kann nichts dagegen tun, es ist nun mal mein Schicksal Voldemort zu besiegen und wenn ich dabei sterben sollte, dann werde ich es nun mal hinnehmen müssen, aber ich werde wenigstens Glücklich sterben. Du hast mir die Glücklichste Zeit meines Lebens gegeben und die werde ich immer in meinem Herzen behalten. Es ist ja nicht gesagt, dass ich sterben werde. Deshalb mach dir bitte nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, verstanden? Ich möchte nicht, dass du weinst, das ertrage ich nicht, ich kann es nun mal nicht sehen, wenn du traurig bist", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und drückte sie nur noch fester an sich, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte.   
Hermine und Ron gingen schon mal vor zum Haus, um die beiden verliebten nicht zu stören.  
„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Harry nicht mehr zur Schule gehen möchte", fragte Ron Hermine. Diese macht ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, bevor sie ihm antwortete.   
„Ich glaube schon, dass er es ernst meint, er schien fest entschlossen zu sein das durchzuziehen. Ich glaube er möchte Voldemort so schnell wie möglich vernichten können."  
„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht. Er klang sehr entschlossen. Die Frage ist nur, wird er uns bescheid sagen, wenn er geht? Und wie erkläre ich das meiner Mum, die wird total ausrasten, die hat genug mit der Hochzeit zu tun. Ich werde es ihr wohl besser erst danach sagen oder auch nicht.", gab Ron leise zurück. Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an, sie konnte nicht fassen, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Sie wusste auch nicht, wie sie es ihren Eltern sagen sollte. Sie würden es ihr nie erlauben gegen den größten bösen Zauberer der Welt zu kämpfen.  
„Was ist los, Hermine? Wieso schaust du so nachdenklich vor dich hin?", fragte Ron Hermine, nachdem ihm ihr Gesicht aufgefallen war.  
„Ach nichts, ist schon gut. Lass uns lieber reingehen, wir sollten schlafen. Wir haben Morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns, deine Mum will noch so viel für die Hochzeit tun, und Fleurs Eltern kommen Morgen früh, da wird einiges los sein.", gab Hermine zurück und versuchte ein besseres Gesicht aufzusetzen. Sie gingen ins Haus, wo sie den anderen noch eine gute Nacht wünschten und verschwanden dann in ihren Zimmern.  
Harry und Ginny standen immer noch im Mondschein im Garten und umarmten sich. Harry lies Ginny los und sie gingen noch ein Stück durch den Garten, aber ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie waren einfach froh zusammen zu sein und genossen diese Zeit. Nachdem sie einige Minuten einfach nur so rumliefen, brach Harry das Schweigen der beiden.  
„Ginny, es tut mir Leid, dass ich gehen muss, glaub mir, ich will das genauso wenig, wie du, denn ich liebe dich und ich möchte jede Minute meines Lebens mit dir verbringen.", flüsterte Harry und sah Ginny in die verweinten Augen.  
„Aber ich könnte doch mitkommen, dann bin ich immer an deiner Seite. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir was passiert, denn ich liebe dich auch", redete sie auf ihn an und grub ihren Kopf in seine Schulter, wo sie ihrer Trauer freien lauf ließ. Harry drückte sie von sich weg und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er flüsterte ihr zu:  
„Wenn du nicht da bist, dann geht es mir schlecht, aber wenn ich weiß das du in Gefahr bist, dann kann ich nicht mehr klar denken und deshalb möchte ich auch nicht, dass du mich begleitest. Mir ist es lieber, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Hogwarts in Sicherheit bist, dann kann ich mich viel besser auf meine Aufgabe konzentrieren, verstehst du das, bitte sei mir nicht böse, ok? Ich will dich nur beschützen, weil ich dich so sehr liebe", endete er und gab ihr einen innigen und zärtlichen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten warf sich Ginny in seine Arme und heulte die letzten Tränen aus sich heraus, bis sie wieder an der Tür des Fuchsbaus waren. Dort wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, nickte Harry zu und sie gingen direkt nach oben. So wie bis jetzt jede andere Nacht auch, schlief Harry bei Ginny. Sie lagen noch lange wach nebeneinander und sahen sich nur an, bis Ginny schließlich fröhlich lächelnd einschlief. Harry brauchte etwas länger um zu schlafen. Ihm gingen zu viele Dinge im Kopf herum. Was hat ihm Dumbledore wohl vererbt und was hatte er ihm noch wichtiges zu sagen, das hätte er doch auch in einen Brief schreiben können. Dazu bräuchte er doch nicht zu seiner Testamentsvollstreckung kommen. Hoffentlich würde er nicht mehr in seiner Gestalt auftreten, denn das würde Harry nicht aushalten. Es war schon schlimm genug, als er ihn heute wieder gesehen hatte. Das könnte er nicht ein Zweites mal ertragen. Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein. Er schlief endlich mal eine Nacht ohne Alpträume.  
Doch am nächsten morgen wurden die beiden verliebten durch ein heftiges gepolter, das von unten zu kommen schien geweckt. Es gab einen lauten Knall und beide standen Kerzengerade im Bett. Selbst Harry, der sonst durch nichts auf der Welt wach zu machen war. Sie sahen sich entsetzt an sprangen aus dem Bett und liefen nach unten.

Dort stand die Familie Delaceur. Sie waren durch den Kamin gekommen und leider ist ihr Gepäck auf dem Sofa der Weaslys gelandet, was Mrs. Weasly gar nicht so lustig fand, denn sie meckerte schon die ganze Zeit herum, zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ das Gepäck von ihrem Sofa verschwinden. Als Fleurs Schwester Gabrielle Harry entdeckte, lief sie direkt auf ihn zu, umarmte ihn und nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu ihren Eltern, zwei sehr nobel aussehenden Personen, und stellte ihnen Harry vor.  
„Mammon, Papa das ist ´arry. Er ´at mir das Leben gerettet", sagte sie zu ihren Eltern gerichtet. Diese sahen Harry nur kurz an, der übrigens noch seinen Schlafanzug anhatte, da er vor Schreck keine Zeit hatte sich etwas anzuziehen und umarmten ihn dann herzlich.  
„Du bist also ´arry Potter. Gabrielle ´at uns schon so viel von dir erzählt. Danke, dass du sie gerettet ´ast", sagte Md. Delaceur mit einer sehr hohen Stimme. Als sie von Harry abließen, begrüßten sie Mr. Und Mrs. Weasly ebenfalls so liebevoll. Erst Md. Delaceur, eine sehr hübsche Frau mit langen blonden Haaren und glänzenden blauen Augen, auch sie hatte sehr große Ähnlichkeit mit Fleur. Es war ihr Wesen,dass sie irgendwie so anziehend machte. Sie musste ebenfalls etwas von einer Veela haben, so wie Fleur, und dann begrüßte ihr Mann ebenfalls die Weaslys. Er war ein gut gebauter, nicht so großer Mann, mit einem leichten Bauch, den er aber zu verstecken versuchte. Er hatte kurze braune Haare und einen gezwirbelten Schnauzer, der irgendwie sehr lustig aussah und immer wenn er lachte auf und ab hüpfte.  
Als die Delaceurs die Weaslys begrüßt hatten, ging auch schon die Tür auf und Fleur kam gefolgt von Bill, der noch ziemlich müde aussah, ins Zimmer gestürmt und umarmte erst mal ihre Eltern.  
„Mammon, Papa isch bin so froh eusch zu se´en. isch ´abe eusch so vermisst", rief sie und viel ihnen in die Arme. Bill grummelte nur etwas in seinen Bart, bevor er lauthals Gähnte.  
„Bill, deine Manieren, also bitte beherrsch dich einmal", schnauzte ihn seine Mutter an.  
„Sorry Mum, aber ich bin noch so müde" und er konnte sich ein zweites Gähnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Also begab er sich in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen.   
„Kommt ihr mit, etwas Frühstücken, so früh am Morgen", rief er den Anderen zu. Sie folgten ihm in die Küche, außer Harry und Ginny, die sich erst mal anziehen wollten. Die beiden gingen die Treppen hinauf, nur diesmal ging Ginny alleine in ihr Zimmer, denn Harrys Sachen waren noch in Rons Zimmer, der immer noch friedlich schlief.  
„Hey Mann, wach auf Fleurs Familie ist gerade gekommen. Sie sind schon alle beim Frühstück", versuchte ihn Harry zu wecken, doch Ron gab nur ein Grunzen von sich und drehte sich auf die andere Seite, wo er seelenruhig weiterschlief. Harry musste innerlich lachen, denn er hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der einen so festen Schlaf hatte, wie Ron. Harry zog sich schnell an und ging eilig die Treppen herunter, denn er merkte langsam, dass auch er Hunger hatte. Er wartete vor Ginnys Zimmer auf sie und gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen herunter. In der Küche war schon ein wirres durcheinander, denn Fleur und Mrs. Weasly zeigten den Delaceurs, was sie alles für die Hochzeit vorbereitet hatten. Die Tischdekoration, die Torte, das Essen, die Musik und vieles mehr. Die Frauen waren so aufgeregt, dass sie das Reinkommen der beiden gar nicht bemerkten. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Frühstückten. Bill und sein Vater warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu.  
„Was machen Frauen nur immer so ein Theater, wenn es um eine Hochzeit geht.", flüsterte Bill und sein Vater stimmte ihm zu. Selbst Ginny konnte das nicht verstehen. Musik, das ist doch vollkommen egal.  
„Also, ich brauche das bestimmt nicht, wenn ich mal Heiraten werde, das ist ja viel zu viel Arbeit das ganze", sagte sie und warf ihrer Mutter, Fleur und deren Mutter einen verächtlichen Blick zu, als plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten sagte:  
„Deine Meinung wird sich schon noch ändern, wenn du erst mal mit Harry eure Hochzeit planst, dann wirst du auch so aufgeregt sein und Blumen und Essen und den ganzen anderen Quatsch aussuchen mein liebes Schwesterherz", sagte Fred, der unauffällig hereingekommen ist und George fügte hinzu: „Dann wirst du auch da mit Mum stehen und ihr zeigen, was dir so gefällt" und er äffte nach wie Ginny ihrer Mutter ein Blumenmuster zeigte.  
Harry hatte sich vor Schreck verschluckt und Ginny lief Rot an, als sie hörte, was ihre Brüder zu sagen hatten. Bill und Mr. Weasly, die alles mit angehört hatten mussten laut loslachen, was Harry und Ginny nicht sehr gefiel.  
„Wenn ich mal Heirate, dann werde ich euch auf keinen fall einladen, habt ihr verstanden?", maulte Ginny ihre Brüder an. Diese sahen Ginny mit gespielt beleidigten Gesicht an und setzten sich ebenfalls zum Frühstück. Nach und nach schaffte es auch der Rest der Familie aufzustehen. Selbst Ron hatte seine müden Knochen aus dem Bett bewegt.  
„Da bist du ja endlich, Ron. Wir dachten schon du stehst gar nicht mehr auf, du Schlafmütze", riefen ihm die Zwillinge entgegen. Ron sah sie nur böse an und sagte: „Wieso hat mich denn niemand geweckt?"  
„Glaub mir, das habe ich versucht, aber bei dir ist Hopfen und Malz verloren. Dich kriegt man einfach nicht wach", sagte Harry und musste lachen, als ihn Ron beleidigt ansah, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu noch irgendetwas zu erwidern, denn im selben Moment kam Hermine hereingestürzt und wedelte mit einem Brief in der Hand.  
„Er kommt, er kommt morgen früh wird er kommen", schrie sie begeistert, als sie in die Küche gestürmt kam.  
„Wer kommt?", grummelte Ron leise.  
„Na, Viktor, du Doofi. Er kommt morgen früh um 9 Uhr an und freut sich über die Einladung", sagte sie mit ruhigem Ton und mit einem triumphierenden lächeln, als sie Rons entsetztes Gesicht sah.  
Ron konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Hermine noch Kontakt zu diesem Bulgaren hatte. Was fand sie nur an dem und sein Gesicht wurde immer missmutiger. Schließlich stand er auf und ging ohne etwas zu essen aus der Küche. Alle sahen ihn mit erstauntem Blick hinterher, aber niemand begriff was eigentlich los war.  
„Welche Laus ist dem denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Fred George mit belustigtem Ton. Nur Harry und Ginny wussten, was los war.   
„Ich glaube ich rede mal mit ihm", flüsterte Harry zu Ginny, sodass es niemand hören konnte. Harry stand auf und ging hinter Ron her, der sich in sein Zimmer verzogen hatte.  
„Hey, was ist denn los mit dir. Wieso bist du sauer?", fragte Harry. Ron sah ihn nur böse an und grummelte dann.  
„Was soll denn los sein, mir geht es gut, ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen", versuchte er sich rauszureden.  
„Oh ja, so sieht es auch aus, hat es vielleicht was mit Viktor Krum zu tun?", sagte Harry, aber er sah, dass dies der falsche Weg war an seinen Freund heran zu kommen, denn bei dem Namen Viktor verzog sich seine Miene wieder zu eine Missmutigen Gesicht.  
„Was soll denn mit dem Penner sein? Ich kann ihn nur nicht leiden, das ist alles", gab Ron patzig zurück und starrte Löcher in die Decke.  
„Das glaube ich dir nicht, du kannst ihn nur nicht leiden, weil er was von Hermine will, oder wollte. Das ist alles", sagte Harry mit ruhigem Ton und betonte Hermine extra.  
„Er ist eben nicht der Richtige für sie. Sie hat etwas Besseres verdient. Er passt doch gar nicht zu ihr und außerdem kennt er sie gar nicht.", gab Ron patzig zurück ohne Harry anzusehen.  
„Ach und wer ist der Richtige für sie? Wen hast du denn im Auge?", fragte Harry und wurde langsam sauer, wegen der Begriffsstutzigkeit seines Freundes.  
„Das weiß ich doch nicht, jedenfalls nicht dieser Krum, der hat doch nur seinen Ruhm im Blick und außerdem hat er gar nicht Hermines Kragenweite.", gab Ron zurück.  
„Weißt du was, Ron? Dir kann man einfach nicht mehr helfen, gib doch einfach zu, dass du sich in sie verliebt hast. Das sieht doch ein Blinder mit Krückstock, dass du sie magst und ich rate dir Eins. Mach es, bevor es ein anderer tut, denn Hermine wartet nicht ewig und wenn Krumm erst mal da ist, wer weiß was dann ist.", sagte Harry und sah seinen Freund direkt an, aber Ron starrte nur Gedanken verloren an die Decke.  
„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich in Hermine verliebt bin und außerdem weiß ich nicht mal ob sie mich denn auch so mag. Sie scheint ja immer noch Interesse für Viktor zu haben und gegen den habe ich nicht die geringste Chance", gab Ron etwas kleinlaut und bedrück zu. Harry sah ihn direkt an bevor er antwortete.  
„Ron, Hermine will gar nichts von Viktor. Das hat sie nur getan, um dich eifersüchtig zu machen. Das ist alles und außerdem mag sie dich wirklich, das hat sie jedenfalls Ginny gesagt. Sie will dich und nicht Krum, aber wenn du nichts machst, überlegt sie es sich vielleicht wieder anders und das würde unsere ganze Freundschaft kaputt machen. Ich habe keine Lust wieder zwischen den Stühlen zu sitzen.", erklärte ihm Harry und Ron machte ein erstauntes Gesicht.  
„Bist du dir denn sicher, dass sie mich mag, ich hatte nämlich nicht den Eindruck"  
„Oh Ron! Bei euch beiden ist das wirklich kompliziert. Es wird Zeit, dass einer von euch den ersten Schritt macht das ist alles.", sagte Harry stand auf und lies Ron mit seinen Gedanken alleine. Er ging die Treppen hinunter und in Ginnys Zimmer. Dort legt er sich einfach nur auf sein Bett um über alles nachzudenken. Was wird wohl passieren, wenn die beiden endlich zusammenkommen? Wird sich dann alles ändern? Es machte Harry schon etwas Angst, was wohl werden würde, aber er hatte keine Lust näher darüber nachzudenken  
„Ich werde erst mal abwarten, wie sich das ganze entwickelt", sagte er laut zu sich selbst.  
„Ach, was wirst du abwarten, mein lieber?", hörte er eine liebliche Stimme direkt neben sich und als er aufblickte sah er in die wunderschönen braunen Augen eines noch schöneren Mädchens und er konnte nicht anders und musste lächeln, als er sie sah.  
„Nicht so wichtig. Ich habe nur über Ron und Hermine nachgedacht, das ist alles", gab er zu und sah Ginny immer noch direkt in die Augen. Diese seufzte jetzt und lies sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen.  
„Ob das mit den beiden noch was wird, bezweifle ich langsam, aber Hermine strahlt wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Sie hat sich sehr über Rons Gesicht gefreut", sagte sie leise und drehte sich zu Harry rüber. Sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen und waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Harry beugte sich leicht nach vorne und er konnte jetzt ihren Atem spüren. Er war etwas schneller, als sonst. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und ihre Lippen würden sich berühren. Ginny lies die letzten, wenigen Stücke hinter sich und gab Harry einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Als plötzlich die Tür aufging und es stand niemand anderes als Ron in der Tür.  
„Oh mein Gott! Könnt ihr das nicht mal für 5 Minuten lassen? Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten!", sagte Ron und sah sie angeekelt an.  
„Du bist ja nur eifersüchtig. Würdest du deinen Hintern mal bewegen, würde es dir genau so gehen wie uns"  
Ginny zog Harry wieder zu sich und gab ihm einen weitern langen Kuss.  
„Los ihr beiden, Mum schickt mich, ihr sollt nach unten kommen und zwar sofort. Also lasst die Schmuserei", sagte Ron und war auch schon aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.  
Ginny streckte ihm noch die Zunge raus, bis sie sich schließlich stöhnend erhob.  
„Auf, auf, mein lieber jetzt wird geschuftet", sagte sie und streckte Harry ihre Hand entgegen. Dieser legte seine in ihre und zog sich daran hoch. Hand in Hand gingen sie die Treppen hinunter um sich von Mrs. Weasly ihre Aufträge für heute geben zu lassen. Die Küche hatte sich nicht gerade verändert. Sie glich immer noch einem Schlachtfeld, nur diesmal wuselten auch noch ein paar Hauselfen herum, die ständig irgendwas zu essen hin und her trugen.  
„Harry Potter, Sir. Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen", hörte Harry eine ihm bekannt quitschige Stimme. Es war Dobby, der Hauself. Er kam auf Harry zugerannt und klammerte sich an sein Bein.  
„Dobby, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry erstaunt und versuchte den Hauself von seinem Bein zu lösen, was leichter gesagt als getan war, denn seit Harry Dobby befreit hatte war Harry für Dobby so eine Art Held gewesen und Dobby versuchte Harry das jedes Mal wieder zu zeigen.  
„Dobby darf bei der Hochzeit helfen und Kreacher ist auch da, Harry Potter Sir", gab Dobby fröhlich zurück.   
„Das freut mich für dich, Dobby. Dann mach ruhig weiter", sagte Harry und sah in die Tellergroßen grünen stolzen Augen von Dobby.  
„Ja, Sir! Dobby ist schon auf dem Weg, Harry Potter, Sir", sagt er und verschwand irgendwo zwischen dem ganzen Durcheinander.  
„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich. Harry, du kannst raus, zu Ron und den Anderen gehen. Helf ihnen einfach", hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme von Mrs. Weasly, sie schien ziemlich fertig zu sein und zu Ginny gerichtet sagte sie: „Ginny, du kannst nach oben gehen, dein Kleid anprobieren. Hermine und Gabrielle sind auch schon da" und mit diesen Worten schob sie die beiden aus der Küche. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und ging nach draußen, wo die anderen Weaslys und Mon. Delacour schon am arbeiten waren. Arthur kam auf ihn zugelaufen und auch er schien ziemlich gestresst.  
„Gut, dass du da bist. Wir brauchen jede Hand, du kannst mit Fred und George die Lichterketten aufhängen", sagte er und war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Harry setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung der Zwillinge, die schon wieder eifrig die Köpfe zusammensteckten.  
„Na, ihr beiden, was habt ihr schon wieder vor, ich hoffe es ist nicht zu schlimm, denn eure Mutter steht schon kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch", sagte Harry zu den Beiden die erschrocken aufsahen.  
„Ach Harry, du bist es nur. Wir bereiten nur eine kleine Überraschung vor, nichts Schlimmes. Wird dir gefallen", sagten die Beiden und sahen Harry vielsagend an.  
„Aber du kannst uns gerne helfen die Lichterketten aufzuhängen", sagten die beiden. Harry tat dies und hatte aber ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache, da er wusste, dass die beiden etwas vorhatten und er konnte sich jetzt keinen Ärger mit Mrs. Weasly leisten. Als er endlich mit der Arbeit fertig war, war es auch schon Abend und sie gingen alle gemeinsam wieder zurück ins Haus. Eigentlich war für die Hochzeit alles fertig, dachte sich Harry und er freute sich schon auf das einzige schöne Ereignisse in diesem Jahr. Im Haus angekommen, hatte es Mrs. Weasly mal wieder geschafft ein wunderbares Essen zu zaubern und Harry war auch schon ganz ausgehungert. Deshalb setzte er sich schnell an den reich gedeckten Tisch und haute kräftig zu. Ron, dem es genauso ging wie ihm, hatte schon die zweite Portion aufgesetzt, als auch die drei Mädchen so wie Fleur hereinkamen. Ginny machte ein missmutiges Gesicht und auch Hermine sah nicht glücklicher aus.  
„Was ist denn los?", fragte Harry Ginny, als sie sich neben ihn saß.  
„Ach, das ständige anprobieren nervt einfach, du stehst da, die ganze Zeit nur rum und drehst dich und kriegst ständig irgendwelche Nadeln ins Bein gesteckt. Ich bin so froh, wenn das alles vorbei ist", sagte sie und Hermine stimmte ihr zu. Fleur dagegen schien ganz begeistert zu sein  
„Ach, die beiden se´en so schön aus in ihren Kleidern", sagte sie begeistert und deutete auf Ginny und Hermine.   
Der restliche Tag verging wie im Flug und als Harry und Ginny im Bett lagen schliefen sie sofort ein, denn die ganze Arbeit hatte sie doch sehr müde gemacht.

Sie wachten ziemlich früh am morgen auf, weil im Fuchsbau schon die Hölle los zu sein schien. Vor der Tür hörte man dauernd schnelle Fußschritte und das herumkommandieren von Mrs. Weasly.  
Harry drehte sich zu Ginny rum und auch sie schien wach zu sein. Er sah ihr tief in die Augen und gab ihr einen innigen und zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Guten morgen, meine liebe. Es ist schön dich zu sehen. Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er die neben ihm liegende Ginny. Diese lächelte ihn nur zufrieden an.  
„Ich habe keine Lust aufzustehen, ich würde viel lieber hier mit dir liegen bleiben", flüsterte sie ihm zu doch ihr Wunsch ging nicht in Erfüllung, denn es klopfte auch schon an der Tür und Hermines Kopf streckte sich hindurch und dann die ganze Hermine, als ihr Ginny zugelächelt hatte.  
„Guten morgen ihr beiden! Gut, dass ihr wach seid. Ginny, kommst du bitte runter?", fragte Hermine sie.  
„Geht klar, ich komme gleich. Geh schon mal vor", sagte Ginny und erhob sich aus dem Bett, um aufzustehen. Sie ging ins Bad um sich fertig zu machen, denn in ein Paar Stunden war schon die Zeremonie. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und ging, nachdem er sich angezogen hatte zum Frühstück runter. Dort saßen auch schon Bill (,der nicht gerade gut aussah) und Ron, der Missmutig drein blickte.  
„Guten morgen", sagte Harry.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Lieber, möchtest du was Frühstücken", fragte ihn auch Mrs. Weasly schon.  
„Ja, gerne", sagte Harry und sah kurz in die Runde.  
„Du solltest auch etwas essen, Bill. Komm schon, du fällst sonst noch vom Fleisch", sagte Mrs. Weasly besorgt zu ihrem ältesten Sohn, der aussah, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen.   
„Nein danke, Mum. Ich habe keinen Hunger", sagte er zu seiner Mutter, die ihn immer noch besorgt ansah, ihn aber in Ruhe lies, da sie verstand, dass er nervös war. Man heiratet schließlich nur einmal. Sie aßen alle ihr Frühstück, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Als sie mit dem Frühstück geendet hatten, kamen die beiden Mädchen in die Küche und gesellten sich zu ihnen.  
„Guten Morgen", hörte Harry Hermine sagen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er sie sah und auch Ron ging es nicht anders, denn er saß mit weit offenem Mund da, bei Hermines Anblick. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus. Sie hatte sich ihre wilden buschigen Haare hochgesteckt und trug ein Schulterfreies Sommerkleid mit einem V-Ausschnitt.  
„Ron, mach den Mund wieder zu", sagte Ginny zu ihrem Bruder gerichtet, der immer noch mit offenem Mund da saß.   
„Du siehst gut aus", sagte Harry zu Hermine und sah sie bewundernd an.  
„Danke", entgegnete diese und wurde bei dem Kompliment leicht rot. Da klopfte es auch schon an die Tür. Fleur lief zur Haustür um sie zu öffnen und als sie wieder zurück kam, stand niemand anderes als Viktor Krum neben ihr.   
„Guten Morgen", sagte er in die Runde und gab jedem die Hand. Harry umarmte er kräftig.  
„Schön dich wieder zu sehen, geht es dir gut?" fragte er ihn dabei.  
„Ja, es geht so", antwortete Harry und Viktor wendete sich nun Hermine zu, die immer noch leicht rosa im Gesicht war.  
„Hallo Hermine! Es ist auch schön dich wieder zusehen, nach so langer Zeit" und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, was Hermine nur noch roter werden lies. Doch Ron, der das alles mit ansehen musste, konnte es nicht mehr ertragen Hermine mit Krum zu sehen. Deshalb stand er auf und verlies den Raum, was jedoch niemand in dem ganzen Trubel bemerkte, denn auch Fleurs Eltern waren erschienen, um den Gast zu begrüßen.   
„Mammon, Papa, das ist Viktor Krum er war auch einer der Schampions im Tirmagischen Turnier", sagte sie zu ihren Eltern und Viktor schüttelte auch ihnen die Hand.  
Mrs. Weasly wurde der ganze Trubel in der Küche zu viel und somit schickte sie alle nach draußen, damit sie sich für die Hochzeit zurechtmachen konnten. Harry, Ginny und Hermine gingen gemeinsam nach oben in Rons Zimmer, wo Ron schon wieder mürrisch auf seinem Bett lag und Löcher in die Decke starrte.  
„Hi Ron. Wieso bist du schon oben", fragte Hermine erstaunt, doch sie bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen fragte Ron sie: „Warum bist du nicht bei Viktor?", wobei er Viktor extra betonte und damit war das Gespräch auch schon beendet. Hermine drehte sich um und verlies das Zimmer. Ginny lief hinter ihr her und Harry und Ron standen alleine in Rons Zimmer.  
„Wir sollten uns langsam fertig machen. Die Zeremonie fängt in ein paar Stunden an", sagte Harry, um das Schweigen zu brechen und um Ron abzulenken.  
„Ist gut", entgegnete dieser mit einem mürrischen Gesicht. Die beiden Jungs machten sich fertig und gingen danach runter ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch schon Charlie, Lupin und Tonks saßen und darauf warteten, dass es endlich losging. Sie waren alle sehr schick angezogen. Lupin und Charlie trugen einen schwarzen Festumhang, der ihnen sehr gut stand und Tonks hatte ein hellblaues, eng anliegendes Kleid an und dazu trug sie Blonde Haare, die dazu wunderbar passten.  
„Oh, Guten morgen Lupin, Tonks und Charlie, ihr seid auch schon hier. Schön euch wieder zu sehen", sagte Harry und sah die beiden erstaunt an.   
„Ja, das sind wir. Wir dachten wir könnten vielleicht noch etwas helfen, aber wie es aussieht ist schon alles erledigt", sagte Tonks und sah Lupin dabei verliebt an. Also warteten sie alle darauf, dass es losging. Nach und nach trafen auch die Zwillinge ein, die beide einen olivegrünen Festumhang trugen, der ihre Haare nur noch roter wirken lies. Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Bill nach unten, der sichtlich nervös war, denn er lief die ganze Zeit im Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Bruder Charlie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Bill war einfach nicht davon abzubringen, auf und ab zu laufen.  
Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde kamen auch Hermine, dicht gefolgt von Viktor und Ginny nach unten. Als Harry Ginny sah, konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Sie trug ein wunderschönes gold, silbernes Kleid, das überall schimmerte. Es hatte einem tiefen Ausschnitt und eine kleine Blume, ebenfalls in Gold und silbern, an der linken Seite ihrer Taille. Ihre Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt und sie waren mit lauter kleinen Perlen versehen. Sie sah einfach bezaubernd aus.  
„Wow", sagte er denn ihm schienen die Worte zu fehlen. Ginny musste lachen und klappte ihrem Freund den Mund zu.  
„Danke schön, ich fasse das jetzt einfach mal als Kompliment auf" und gab ihm einen Kuss. Danach konnte Harry auch wider einen vernünftigen Satz formulieren: „Ja, das kannst du. Du siehst einfach nur bezaubernd aus", sagte er und Ginny setzte sich auf seinen Schoß, um dort weiter zu warten. Aber nicht nur Ginny sah toll aus, nein auch Hermine, denn sie hatte jetzt dasselbe Kleid an, wie Ginny, was ihre Figur super zur Geltung brachte. Auch sie hatte ihre Haare hochgesteckt und mit Perlen versehen. Ron bekam seinen Mund bei Hermines Anblick gar nicht mehr zu und auch sie hatte seine Blicke bemerkt, aber sagte nichts dazu, sondern dachte sich ihres. Nach und nach gesellten sich auch die anderen zu ihnen. Mr. Weasly und die Delaceurs. Die einzigen die fehlten, waren Mrs. Weasly und Md. Delaceur, denn die schienen bei Fleur zu sein, um auch sie für den heutigen Tag zu Recht zu machen. Als sie alle eine weitere Stunde gewartet hatten, kamen die beiden Frauen endlich nach unten.  
„Ok, wir können jetzt anfangen. Also alle raus. Nehmt bitte eure Plätze ein. Ginny, Hermine, Gabrielle, bitte hier her. Fred, George, Charlie, kommt schon, bewegt euch. Stellt euch neben sie, bitte. Jetzt macht schon, nicht so langsam. So Bill, du gehst mit deinem Vater als erstes nach draußen und mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Das ist deine Hochzeit und nicht deine Beerdigung", rief Mrs. Weasley und alle setzten sich in Bewegung.   
Draußen in den Zelten war es schon gerammelt voll. Die Gäste saßen bereits alle auf ihren Stühlen, also setzten sich auch Harry und Ron. Zu Rons Bedauern auch Viktor und wartete auf den Beginn der Zeremonie.  
Die Zelte waren mittlerweile wunderschön geschmückt. In der Mitte lag ein roter Teppich. Links und rechts davon standen viele Reihen mit weißen Stühlen. Am Eingang und hinter dem Altar standen Tore aus wunderschönen roten Rosen und an der Decke hingen die Lichtergirlanden, die Harry und die Zwillinge aufgehängt hatten. Es sah alles einfach perfekt aus. Der Priester nickte Bill zu, der direkt neben ihm stand und gab dann der Kapelle ein Zeichnen und daraufhin ging der Hochzeitsmarsch los. Als erstes flogen lauter kleine Elfen den Teppich entlang und streuten wohlriechende Blüten auf den Boden. Danach kamen die Brautjungfern. Zuerst Gabrielle mit Fred, dann Ginny mit George und zum Schluss Hermine mit Charlie. Als Hermine an Harrys Reihe vorbeischritt hörte er Viktor zu Ron sagen: „Sieht sie nicht toll aus?", aber er hatte nur Augen für Ginny, die sich jetzt vorne zwischen Gabrielle und Hermine gestellt hatte und dann kam Fleur an der Hand ihres Vaters. Sie trug ein Atemberaubendes trägerloses Kleid mit einem schönen Reifrock. Das Kleid war aus weißer Seide, die irgendwie verzaubert war, denn sie strahlte richtig bei jedem Schritt den sie machte. Auf dem Kopf trug sie einen langen Schleier, der von ein paar Feen getragen wurde. Deshalb sah es so aus, als ob der Schleier schweben würde. Als Bill seine Braut sah, war auf einmal all seine Nervosität wie weggeblasen und er strahlte mit ihr um die Wette. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und sie drehten sich zu dem Zauberpriester, der sie vermählen sollte.

„Liebe Zauberer und Hexen. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die beiden Liebenden in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu geleiten. Sollte jemand etwas gegen das Zusammenkommen dieser Beiden haben, dann soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen"  
Da niemand etwas sagte, fuhr er fort.  
Er band den Beiden ein rotes Band um die Hände und legte seinen Zauberstab darauf.  
„Was die liebe zusammengeführt hatte, das soll niemand scheiden" und ein rotes licht brach aus dem Zauberstab aus und legte sich um das Band, dass der Zauberer eben noch gebunden hatte. Er sprach: "Ich frage Sie nun, Fleur Delaceur: Möchten Sie den hier anwesenden Bill Weasly für immer lieben, ehren und achten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ja" und sah Fleur dabei an.  
„Ja, ich will", sagte sie und das Band um ihre Hände leuchtete grün auf und färbte sich direkt wieder leuchtend rot. Danach wendete sich der Zauberer an Bill:  
„Bill Weasly, möchten Sie die hier anwesende Fleur Delaceur für immer lieben, ehren und achten, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit ja", endete er seine Ansprache an Bill gerichtet.  
„Ja, ich will", antwortete Bill und sah seiner Frau tief in die Augen. Das Band um ihre Hände färbte sich noch einmal grün und dann wieder rot. Der Priester fuhr fort: „Dann dürfen Sie die Braut jetzt Küssen"  
Dies taten die beiden auch, als sich ihre Lippen berührten leuchtete das rote Band um Ihre Hände golden auf und verschwand. Als die beiden sich küssten brach Mrs. Weasley im tränen aus und ihr Mann musste sie in die Arme nehmen. Schließlich hat ihr erster Sohn gerade geheiratet. Aber das war nicht das einzige was passierte, als die beiden verheiratet waren. Denn der Streich, den die Zwillinge ausgeheckt hatten ging prompt in Erfüllung und aus den Lichterketten sprühten tausend von Konfettischnipsel, die sich wie ein feiner Teppich auf die Hochzeitsgesellschaft legte. Die beiden hatten sichtlich ihren Spaß, entkamen jedoch nicht einem bösen Blick ihrer Mutter. Die beiden Verheirateten gingen den Mittelgang entlang und die Brautjungfern und die Trauzeugen folgten den beiden. Danach folgten die ersten Hochzeitsgäste und alle begaben sich in den Garten, wo viele runde Tische aufgestellt waren, die mit schönen rot-weißen Rosengestecken dekoriert waren. Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Viktor setzten sich an einen der Tische. Bill und Fleur setzten sich mit ihren Eltern an eine Großen langen Tisch am Ende des Gartens. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, stand Bill auf und erhob sein Glas.  
„Ich möchte euch allen recht herzlich danken, dass ihr zu unserer Hochzeit gekommen seid und um euch nicht weiter zu stören, sage ich: Das Fest ist eröffnet! Ich wünsche euch viel spaß und guten Appetit. Oh, und ich möchte noch meiner Mum danken, die das Ganze hier organisiert hatte", sagte Bill und setzte sich. Danach erhob sich sein Bruder Charlie und erhob ebenfalls sein Glas.  
„Auf das Brautpaar und nun noch ein paar Worte von mir. Ich bin sehr froh, dass mein lieber Bruder die Frau seiner Träume gefunden hat. Es wurde schließlich auch endlich mal Zeit (dabei fingen alle an zu lachen). Ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr so glücklich werdet, wie Mum und Dad und wünsche euch alles Gute", endete Charlie und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Nach der Ansprache erschien das Essen, wie durch Zauberhand auf den Tischen. Ron haute sich den Bauch voll und auch Harry, Ginny, Hermine und Viktor griffen zu. Es gab ein Menü aus mehreren Gängen, was das Essen in Hogwarts weit übertraf. Nach dem 3ten Gang war Harry so satt, dass er nichts mehr herunter bekam. Den Nachtisch musste er stehen lassen. Nach dem Essen standen Bill und Fleur auf, um die 7 stöckige Hochzeitstorte anzuschneiden. Sie war aus weißem Zuckerguss und über und über mit roten Rosen versehen. Auf der Spitze standen Bill und Fleur und küssten sich, aber das war nicht alles. Die Figuren bewegten sich auch. Sie tanzten und winkten sogar. Da hatten sich die Hauselfen wirklich selbst übertroffen. Bill und Fleur schnitten die Torte an und jeder bekam ein Stück. Nur leider waren die meisten so satt, dass sie nichts mehr runter bekamen. Nach dem Essen eröffneten Bill und Fleur den ersten Tanz auf einem Viereckigen Parkettboden, der auf dem Rasen erschien. Nach und nach gesellten sich auch die anderen Gäste auf die Tanzfläche und auch Viktor forderte Hermine zum Tanz auf. Sie sah kurz Ron an, da dieser aber nicht reagierte stand sie auf und ging mit Viktor auf die Tanzfläche. Harry stand ebenfalls auf und stellte sich vor Ginny sah ihr tief in die Augen und sagte.  
„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten schöne Frau?" und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. Ginny legte ihre Hand in seine und ging mit Harry auf die Tanzfläche. Es kam ein Tanz nach dem anderen und Harry, der es eigentlich nicht mochte zu tanzen, hatte richtigen Spaß dabei, da er ja mit Ginny tanzte. Aber nicht nur ihm machte es spaß zu tanzen, auch Hermine hatte sichtlich ihren Spaß. Als ein langsamer Tanz kam schmiegte sich Ginny ganz dicht an Harry und er konnte den Geruch ihrer Haare in der Nase riechen, der liebliche Duft von Maiglöckchen. Er war so froh jetzt mit ihr hier zu tanzen und sie ganz dicht an sich zu spüren, er spürte ihr Herz schneller schlagen und beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen. Es wurde zwar nur ein kurzer aber dennoch inniger Kuss. Auch Hermine und Viktor kamen sich näher als er sie gerade küssen wollte hörte man, wie ein Stuhl umgeworfen wurde und Harry sah wie Ron außer Sichtweite verschwand. Ginny lies von Harry ab und lief zu Hermine.  
„Hey, sorry ihr beiden, aber ich muss mal mit Hermine sprechen, kommst du mal bitte mit?" sagte Ginny zu Hermine und zog sie hinter sich her. Sie ließen den völlig verwirrten Viktor mitten auf der Tanzfläche stehen und gingen ein Stück. Harry ging auf Viktor zu, da dieser den Beiden schon nachrennen wollte.  
„Du kannst ruhig hier bleiben, die beiden wollen etwas besprechen, also lass sie in Ruhe", sagte Harry zu Viktor und hielt ihn davon ab den beiden nachzulaufen, da er wusste was Ginny vorhatte.

„Hermine, du musst mit Ron reden, als er dich und Viktor gesehen hat, ist er einfach abgehauen. Wenn du nicht den ersten Schritt tust, wird es niemand von euch tun, also beweg dich.", sagte Ginny. Sie gab Hermine einen kleinen Schubs in die Richtung, in die Ron gelaufen ist, drehte sich um und ging wieder zurück zu Harry.  
„Alles klar mit ihr?", fragte er, bevor er seine Freundin wieder in die Arme nahm. Viktor saß missmutig auf seinem Platz und starrte Löcher in die Luft.  
„Ja, geht schon, ich hoffe sie schaffen es endlich, sonst kriege ich noch die Krise", antwortet Ginny ihm und küsste ihn sanft auf dem Mund, was Viktor gar nicht begeisterte, denn Hermine war immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt.   
Hermine lief einfach Ziellos durch den Garten der Weaslys und suchte Ron. Dieser stand unter einem alten Baum und sah traurig auf seine Füße. Plötzlich bemerkte er, dass sich jemand ihm näherte und sah auf. Doch er konnte nicht glauben was er da sah. Dort stand Hermine und lächelte ihn an.  
„Hey, wieso bist du so plötzlich verschwunden, ich habe dich die ganze Zeit schon gesucht", sagte sie und sah Ron tief in die Augen.  
„Was interessiert es dich denn, wo ich bin? Du warst ja so mit deinem Vicky beschäftigt", sagte Ron patzig zurück und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los, wieso bist du sauer auf mich, ich habe dir doch nichts getan", sagte sie und war leicht verwirrt.  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an, du verstehst es ja doch nicht, also geh doch zurück zu deinem Vicky. Du scheinst ihn ja lieber zu mögen, als mich.", gab er patzig zurück und wendete sich von ihr ab.  
„Das stimmt doch gar nicht und außerdem kann es dir doch egal sein, was ich mit Viktor mache, oder nicht", schrie sie ihn an und war den Tränen nahe.  
„Ich finde einfach er ist nicht der Richtige für dich, das ist alles, du hast was besseres verdient", sagte er leise, sodass es kaum zu verstehen war.  
„Und wen meinst du, passt zu mir, dann sag es doch endlich, na los du Feigling", rief Hermine zurück.  
Aber Ron sagte nichts mehr, sondern starrte nur wieder auf seine Füße. Hermine war das zu viel. Sie drehte sich um und sagte noch, bevor sie ging: „Wenn du mir nichts zu sagen hast, dann gehe ich jetzt zurück zu Viktor, der weiß es wenigstens zu schätzen, wenn ich da bin"  
Ron schien wieder zu Worten fähig zu sein und sagte ganz leise: „Nein, geh nicht"  
Hermine drehte sich zu ihm um und sagte mit leicht gereizter Stimme: „Und wieso nicht?"  
Doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn Ron hatte sich schon zu ihr nach vorne gebeugt und küsste sie. Er versuchte all seine Gefühle für Hermine in diesen Kuss zu legen. Er streifte sanft ihre Lippe und liebkoste ihre Zunge mit seiner. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch schienen Tango zu tanzen und er war nie glücklicher in seinem Leben, als in diesem Moment. Nach einigen schönen Minuten in denen sie nicht mehr voneinander abließen, lösten sie sich wieder voneinander.   
„Danke", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu und eine einzelne Träne lief ihr über das Gesicht.  
„Bitte, nichts zu danken, das habe ich doch gerne getan", flüsterte Ron ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie erneut, nur diesmal schien der Kuss ewig zu dauern. Sie gingen noch ein Stück durch den Garten und setzten sich dann unter einen Baum wo sie die Sterne beobachteten. Hermine kuschelte sich in Rons Arme und genoss den Augenblick mit ihm.   
„Wieso hast du eigentlich so lang gebraucht?", sagte sie mit ernster Miene und Ron wurde leicht rot im Gesicht, da er schon geahnt hatte, dass diese Frage kommen würde.  
„Na ja, ich wusste ja nicht, was du davon halten wirst, also habe ich mich zurück gehalten und außerdem hast du dich ja nur um Vicky gekümmert", sagte er und sah ihr dabei tief in ihre braunen Augen.  
„Das stimmt ja gar nicht, du hast mich ja gar nicht weiter beachtet, ganz einfach und deshalb habe ich dich eifersüchtig gemacht, aber du brauchst halt einfach zu lange, um das zu begreifen", flüsterte Hermine und musste über Rons empörtes Gesicht lachen.  
„Du bist so süß, weißt du das", sagte Hermine und beugte sich vor um Ron zu küssen. Sie blieben noch eine weile unter dem Baum liegen und sahen sich das Feuerwerk an, das die Zwillinge organisiert hatten, natürlich einer ihrer neuen Scherzartikel, bis sie schließlich irgendwann eng aneinandergekuschelt einschliefen.  
„Sag mal, die beiden kommen gar nicht mehr, ich hoffe Hermine hat ihn nicht umgebracht", sagte Ginny und lächelte Harry zufrieden an. Auch sie sahen sich das Feuerwerk der Zwillinge an bis Harry, Ginny fragte.  
„Komm, lass uns noch ein bisschen tanzen" und zog Ginny hinter sich auf die Tanzfläche. Es war schon ziemlich spät und die meisten waren schon gegangen. Deshalb kam ein langsames Lied nach dem anderen, was Ginny nur recht war, denn dann konnte sie sich ganz eng an Harry kuscheln. Er zog sie ganz eng an sich und genoss jede Sekunde mit ihr. Sie tanzten noch eine Weile und als auch die Letzten Gäste gegangen sind, gingen auch Ginny und Harry ins Bett. Sie schliefen glücklich und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein. Am nächsten morgen kam Mrs. Weasley ziemlich aufgeregt in Ginny Zimmer geplatzt und weckte sie.  
„Los, steht auf. Ron und Hermine sind verschwunden, ihr müsst uns Suchen helfen", rief sie und zog die Vorhänge auf.  
„Oh Mum, lass uns schlafen ich bin müde", murmelte Ginny und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Ihre Mutter reichte es sie zog ihnen die Decke weg und Ginny setzte sich auf. Harry schlief immer noch, denn er lies sich durch nichts stören. Sie schubste ihn kurz an, aber leider war es ein wenig zu doll und er viel aus dem Bett, da er eh schon auf der Kante lag.  
„Man, was soll denn das? Wieso wirfst du mich aus dem Bett? Was habe ich dir denn getan?", sagte er und rieb sich den Hintern, der ihn leicht schmerzte.  
„Tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Mum hat uns geweckt, Ron und Hermine sind nicht nach Hause gekommen. Wir müssen sie suchen gehen", sagte sie und zog ihn vom Boden hoch.  
„Na gut, also auf nach unten.", sagte Harry und zog sich an Ginny nach oben. Sie gingen in den Garten und begannen zu suchen. Nach einiger Zeit hörte man den Schrei von Mrs. Weasly und alle liefen dem Schrei hinterher und als sie neben Mrs. Weasly angekommen waren sahen sie, dass sie auf zwei Personen starrte, die eng aneinandergekuschelt unter einem Baum schliefen. Es waren Ron und Hermine.  
"Ich würde sagen somit ist das Rätsel gelöst", sagte Mr. Weasly.


	4. Kapitel: 4 Dumebledores Erbe

4.Kapitel: Dumbledores Erbe

Als Mrs. Weasley ihren Sohn und Hermine unter dem Baum liegen sah, bekam sie einen Schreck und lies einen kurzen Schrei hören. Darauf hin schreckte Hermine auf und sah verschlafen in die Augen der Weasleys, die sich um sie versammelt hatten.  
„Ron wach auf, Ron bitte", sagte Hermine und rüttelte ihren Freund wach, der auch nach einigen Minuten aufzuwachen schien. Zu mindestens öffnete er verschlafen die Augen.

„Was ist denn los, wieso weckst du mich", fragte er verschlafen, doch weiter kam er nicht, denn da erklang auch schon die Stimme seiner Mutter:  
„Ronald Weasley! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein uns so einen Schrecken einzujagen? Meinst du es ist lustig, zu sehen, dass dein Bett leer ist und du nirgendwo zu finden bist", schrie ihn Mrs. Weasley zornig an.  
„Es tut mir leid, Mum. Wir sind wohl eingeschlafen, aber das wollten wir echt nicht, das war nur ein versehen", versuchte Ron die Situation seiner wütenden Mutter zu erklären. Aber diese lies sich nicht so leicht besänftigen, sondern ging noch einmal auf ihren Sohn los, der jetzt immer kleiner zu werden schien.  
„Ach und das soll ich dir glauben, mein lieber? Da hast du dich aber geschnitten. Es reicht mir jetzt langsam. Ständig verschwindet jemand und ich finde euch nicht in euren Betten, sondern in denen von jemand anderem, das ist nicht lustig Fred hast du verstanden? So geht das nicht weiter, auf keinen Fall, sonst bekomme ich noch einen Herzinfarkt", schrie ihn Mrs. Weasley an und sah dabei auch böse zu Harry und Ginny, die verlegen zu Boden sahen, denn sie wussten, dass damit nicht nur Ron und Hermine gemeint waren.

Die Zwillinge dagegen schienen sich sehr gut zu amüsieren, denn George kriegte sich gar nicht mehr ein vor lachen.

Mr. Weasley versuchte seine Frau zu besänftigen, doch auch er hatte nicht gerade den größten Erfolg dabei: „Komm schon Schatz sie sind ja noch jung und wir waren früher auch nicht gerade besser, wir haben uns auch immer heimlich irgendwo getroffen und deinen Eltern hat das genauso wenig gepasst, wie dir jetzt du bist wie deine Mutter", sagte er und lächelte seine Frau an. Doch das half leider nichts, denn Mrs. Weasley wollte sich nicht beruhigen.  
„Mum, du darfst das nicht so eng sehen. Es ist ja nichts passiert und sei doch froh, dass die beiden jemanden gefunden haben, den du kennst und von dem du weißt, dass er oder sie ein guter Mensch ist. Du hättest es viel schlimmer treffen können und die Beiden werden schon aufeinander aufpassen da bin ich mir ganz sicher", sagte Bill und legte seinen Arm auf die Schulter seiner Mutter, die jetzt wieder etwas besänftigter drein blicke.  
Ron schien sichtlich erleichtert, dass der Wutausbruch seiner Mutter vorbei war, denn er hatte schon ein ziemlich entsetztes Gesicht gemacht, als ihn seine Mutter so angefahren hatte.  
„ So jetzt frühstücken wir aber erst mal, los alle rein und zwar flott", rief Mrs. Weasley deutlich besser gelaunt und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen umher als würde sie eine Schafsherde in den Stall treiben. Sie Frühstückten noch alle gemeinsam, bevor die vier Freunde nach oben gingen, in Rons Zimmer.  
„Also, erzählt doch mal, was ihr beiden gestern gemacht habt, ihr beiden", fragte Ginny neugierig und sah ihren Bruder verschmitzt an.  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an. meine liebe. du sagst mir ja auch nicht. was du mit Harry machst, also muss ich dir auch nichts erzählen", sagte Ron und sah seine Schwester herausfordernd an, doch diese lies nicht locker, sondern fragte einfach Hermine die immer noch zu Frieden lächelte.  
„Wir haben uns nur unterhalten und sind dann unter dem Baum einschlafen. Das ist alles", sagte Hermine und schaute verlegen zu Boden.  
„Ach und das ist alles, was ist jetzt mit Viktor hast du den vergessen", fragte Ginny und sah Hermine neugierig an.

Hermine sah dem Himmel sei Dank nicht den Ausdruck Rons als er den Namen Viktor hört sondern lies nur ein verächtliches Schnauben und ein sarkastisches „Vicky?" von sich, das allerdings nur Harry hören konnte.

„Ach, mit dem ist nichts mehr, ich habe jemand anderes gefunden, den ich schon sehr lange mag, es ist mir nur sehr lange nicht aufgefallen.", sagte sie und ging auf Ron zu, dem sie einen Kuss gab.  
„Na endlich, das wurde aber auch Zeit. Wir dachten schon das klappt gar nicht mehr mit euch", sagte Harry und freute sich für seine Freunde, die es endlich geschafft haben zusammen zu kommen.

„Das ist ja alles gut und schön, aber wir sollten uns lieber mal Gedanken machen, wie es weiter geht", sagte Hermine und sah sehr ernst in die Runde. Harry räusperte sich und sagte: „Ich glaube wir sollten mal darüber nachdenken, wie wir die Horcruxe finden sollen und vor allem, wie man sie vernichten kann und wir sollten vielleicht ein paar Sprüche zur Verteidigung üben", sagte Harry und wirkte dabei ziemlich ernst.

Also kramte er in seinem Koffer nach den Büchern, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Es nahm sich jeder ein Buch und sie vergruben ihre Köpfe darin.

Nach einiger Zeit sagte Hermine: „Ich glaube ich habe etwas gefunden. Also, hier steht um einen Magischen Gegenstand zu zerstören braucht man besondere Magische Fähigkeiten, da der Zauber sehr viel Kraft kostet und man eventuell zu schwach dafür ist. Der Zauber sieht nicht gerade einfach aus, aber ich glaube schon, dass du den hinkriegen wirst, Harry.

Aber wir sollten dazu lieber nach draußen gehen, denn es kann wie gesagt gefährlich werden."

Also standen die Vier Freunde auf und gingen nach draußen in den Garten, um den besagten Zauber zu üben.

„Also, Harry du musst den Zauberstab so halten und dann im Kreis schwingen und dir erst ganz fest wünschen den Gegenstand zu zerstören, dann bewegst du den Zauberstab mit leichter Bewegung nach links und rechts, konzentrierst dich und sagst ... Danach müsste sich der Gegenstand dann von selbst zerstören", endete Hermine mit ihrer Erklärung.  
„ Aber wie soll ich das üben? Wir haben doch keinen Gegenstand, den wir zerstören könnten oder geht das auch anders?", fragte er und nahm Hermine das Buch aus der Hand.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Buch und versuchte etwas darüber herauszufinden, ob man den Spruch irgendwie üben könnte.   
„Harry, du kannst diesen Spruch nicht üben, du musst im Vollbesitz deiner Kräfte sein, um ihn anwenden zu können und dann ist es noch nicht garantiert, ob du das ganze auch überlebst.

Du wirst danach ziemlich fertig sein und dich erst mal ausruhen müssen und deshalb kannst du ihn auch nicht üben, du musst dich einfach darauf verlassen, dass du es schaffen wirst und ansonsten kannst du die Bewegungen auch üben", sagte Hermine und nahm Harry das Buch wieder Weg.

„Siehst, du so musst du deinen Zauberstab bewegen", sagte Hermine und machte ihm die Bewegung vor, die Harry auch ohne weiteres nachmachen konnte, aber die größte Schwierigkeit bei der Sache wird wohl sein, dass er vielleicht zu schwach ist diesen Zauber auszuführen.

Das machte ihm nur noch mehr sorgen, also beschlossen sie sich erst mal auf die Verteidigungssprüche zu konzentrieren.

Harry entdeckte einige neue Zauber, die er auch sogleich mit den anderen ausprobierte.  
„Abrumpere...", schrie Harry und schoss einen Zauber auf Ron, der ihm gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Der Zauber schlug in den Baum ein und teilte ihn in der Mitte.  
„Ich glaube wir sollten lieber nicht an uns selber üben, das könnte zu gefährlich sein", stammelte ein käseweißer und zu Tode geschockter Ron und sah besorgt zu dem geteilten Baum.  
„Ich glaube da könntest du Recht haben, wir brauchen Kisten oder etwas ähnliches", schlug Harry vor.

„Okay, ich werde dann mal ein Paar herzaubern, dann kann jeder ein Paar Zauber üben und später zeigen wir sie uns dann gegenseitig", sagte Hermine und so geschah es dann auch.

Als die Vier nach einer geschlagene Stunde alle möglichen Zauber ausprobiert hatten, führten sie sich diese gegenseitig vor und beherrschten sie auch nach ein wenig Übung nahezu perfekt. Stolz auf das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit und müde gingen sie ins Haus zurück, wo Mrs. Weasley schon das Mittagessen servierte.

Überraschenderweise waren auch Tonks und Lupin zum Essen gekommen.  
„Ah Harry, gut, dass du da bist, ich wollte dir nur ausrichten, dass ich dich in ein paar Tagen zur Testamentsvollstreckung abholen werde. Es wird auch nicht lange dauern", sagte Lupin und drehte sich wieder von Harry weg und aß weiter.  
„Ist gut", entgegnete er, woraufhin auch er sich daran machte etwas zu essen.

Erst jetzt merkte er wie hungrig er eigentlich war, aber nicht nur Harry schien fast wie ausgehungert, auch die anderen hatte das Training etwas überanstrengt.

Nach dem Essen machte sich Harry wieder daran ein paar Bücher zu lesen. Er war gerade in ein Buch vertieft, in dem stand, wie man einzelne Zaubersprüche miteinander kombinierte, um sie zu verstärken. Er war so fasziniert von dem Thema das er gar nicht bemerkte wie Ginny ihn ansprach.  
„Hey Harry hast du was Neues entdeckt", fragte sie und sah ihn mit ihren braunen Augen an.  
„Ja in der Tat, das habe ich. Sieh mal, hier wird erklärt wie man einzelne Zaubersprüche miteinander kombinieren kann.", sagte er und zeigte dabei aufgeregt in das Buch, das er gerade gelesen hatte.  
„Klingt interessant, aber darüber möchte ich nicht mit dir reden, es geht um die Horcruxe. Weist du schon wie du sie finden wirst? Wo wirst du anfangen und wie wirst du sie zerstören?", fragte Ginny und versuchte dabei mit Harry Augenkontakt auf zu nehmen, aber dieser wich ihrem Blick, da er selber gar nicht wusste was er machen könnte und wo er anfangen sollte.  
„Ich weiß es selber nicht genau, Ginny", sagte er und seufzte laut auf.  
„Ok, gehen wir alle gemeinsam mal die Fakten durch, also was haben wir für Hinweise die uns helfen könnten?", fragte sie und sah ihn an.

Nun mischten sich auch Ron und Hermine in das Gespräch ein und zusammen gingen sie die Möglichkeiten durch.  
„Also wir haben den Kelch von Huffelpuff. Dann das Amulett von Slytherin, von dem wir aber leider nur eine Fälschung haben und natürlich nicht wissen, wo wir es finden könnten. Die Schlange Nagini ist sehr wahrscheinlich auch ein Horcrux, da diese aber nicht von Voldemorts Seite weicht können wir das wohl, fürs erste vergessen. Bleiben noch die Dinge von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor von denen wir weder wissen, was oder wo sie sind. Zu erwähnen sind dann noch der Ring und das Tagebuch, da diese aber schon zerstört wurden brauchen wir uns darüber nicht mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Als letztes bleibt noch Voldemort selber, den ich zu Schluss erledigen muss.", sagte Harry und sah seine Freunde nachdenklich an. Aber die wussten auch keinen Rat mehr und so hing jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Bis Harry plötzlich aufstand um in seinem Koffer zukramen.

„Was suchst du denn?", fragte Ron und sah seinen Freund erstaunt an.  
„Na das Amulett das wir gefunden haben. Ich hoffe immer noch das es uns irgendwie weiterhilft."

Als er es endlich gefunden hatte, öffnete er das Amulett und las sich die Nachricht noch

einmal durch.

_An den Dunklen Lord. _

_Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat. Ich habe den echten Horcrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst. R. A. B._

Er las die Nachricht erneut und versuchte zu verstehen, was R.A.B mit seinen Worten wohl gemeint haben könnte.  
„Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Wieso hat er denn dieses Amulett zurückgelassen und wer zum Teufel ist dieser R.A.B? Das sollten wir zuerst herausfinden, würde ich sagen", meinte Harry und sah seine Freunde hoffnungsvoll an. Aber diese wussten auch keinen Rat, also überlegten sie alle zusammen. Jedoch hatte niemand eine gute Idee wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie konnten nur Vermutungen anstellen, aber das brachte sie nicht weiter.  
„Vielleicht sollten wir mal im Schülerverzeichnis von Hogwarts nachsehen, denn schließlich sind dort die meisten Zauberer und Hexen eingetragen, die es gibt, also zumindest mal die in Großbritannien leben. Ich glaube nämlich, dass es ein ehemaliger Schüler sein müsste, denn sonst könnte keiner von den Dingen wissen die Voldemort geplant hatte. Es könnte aber auch ein Todesser sein der genug von ihm hatte", sagte Hermine und sah die Anderen fragend an.  
„Das ist eine gute Idee", sagte Ron und sah seine Freundin verträumt an, die daraufhin sofort rot anlief.  
„Ja schon, aber das hilft uns jetzt nicht weiter, wir müssen jetzt etwas tun. Die Zeit läuft uns langsam aber sicher davon.", gab Harry zu bedenken und sah sich die Nachricht ein weiteres mal an.

So langsam konnte er sie schon auswendig, aber sie sagte ihm immer noch nicht viel.  
„Harry lies uns die Nachricht noch einmal vor, vielleicht können wir doch noch etwas herausfinden", sagte Ginny und sah in die traurigen Augen ihres Freundes. Also las Harry die Nachricht noch einmal vor, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass es helfen würde.  
„Also, da er ihn Dunkler Lord nennt, würde ich sagen das er ein Todesser war, denn nur die nennen Voldemort so.", sagte Ron und war froh das er etwas dazu sagen konnte  
„Das stimmt schon die Frage ist nur welcher Todesser ist es oder besser gesagt welcher Todesser war er? Denn er schreibt ja selber das er wahrscheinlich schon tot sein wird wenn Voldemort diese Nachricht finden wird.", sagte Harry nachdenklich.  
„Also, wir wissen das er oder sie wahrscheinlich ein Todesser war und das er oder sie schon tot sein wird wie es aussieht. Und wir wissen das Voldemort genau weis wer er war, also muss es einer der Todesser sein die Voldemort näher stehen müssen denn sonst würde er seinen Namen nicht kennen und er wird den Horcrux wahrscheinlich schon vernichtet haben aber das wissen wir nicht genau also tappen wir immer noch im dunkeln", sagte Ginny nun und versuchte weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ja, da könntest du recht haben aber wir wissen nicht ob er es geschafft hat den Horcrux zu vernichten, er schreibt, er wird es versuchen sobald er kann, wenn er es noch geschafft hat, bevor Voldemort ihn gefunden hat.", sagte Hermine und betrachtete den Zettel ein weiteres mal, aber ihr viel auch nichts mehr ein.  
Aber was bedeutet der Satz: ´Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest, erneut sterblich sein wirst.´ Kann es sei das er von der Prophezeiung wusste?", sagte Ron erstaunt und alle lasen den Satz erneut  
„Das könnte gut sein, er schreibt davon das Voldemort seinen Meister finden wird und das kann nur heißen, dass er von der Prophezeiung wissen musste oder sie auch irgendwie mitbekommen haben muss, sonst dürfte er nicht wissen, das Voldemort irgendwann sterben wird. Er muss von dir gewusst haben Harry", sagte Hermine und alle sahen Harry an.  
„Da hast du vielleicht nicht so unterecht, Hermine. Da ist etwas Wahres dran, aber so weit ich weiß, hat Snape die Nachricht Voldemort überbracht und R.A.B. hat nun gar nichts mit Snape zu tun oder es hat sie noch jemand mitbekommen, vielleicht einer der Todesser, als Snape Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt hat, es kann ja sein, dass sie belauscht wurden", sagte Harry und war sichtlich erleichtert, es musste also einer von Voldemorts vertrauten sein, der aber schon tot ist.  
„Das heißt wir müssen nur herausfinden welche Todesser Tod aufgefunden wurden, entweder von Voldemort getötet oder irgendwie anders den Tod gefunden haben.", sagte Hermine.  
„Ok, das wird leichter gesagt, als getan. Wir kennen schließlich nur seine Initialen und das ist, ach, nur einer der Horcruxe bleiben also noch 3 und einen Horcrux kenn wir nicht mal",  
„Harry mach dir bitte nicht so viel Sorgen, wir machen einen Schritt nach dem anderen, ok?

Es wir schon irgendwie klappen.", sagte Ginny und umarmte ihren Freund, der nun sichtlich verzweifelt schien. Er kuschelte sich ganz dicht an Ginny und ihre nähe beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Er atmete erleichtert auf und beruhigte sich.  
„Also, dann abgemacht, wir versuchen herauszufinden, welcher Todesser in den letzten Jahren umgekommen ist.", sagte Hermine und die Freunde nickten ihr zu.  
„Aber wo sollen wir denn die Informationen herbekommen", fragte Ron.  
„Wir müssen einfach nur die alten Tagespropheten durchlesen und dann wird es schon in einer Schlagzeile stehen", sagte Ginny und sah die andern triumphierend an.  
„Wisst ihr manchmal wünsche ich mir Dumbledore wäre wieder hier und ich könnte ihn fragen, wie wir vorgehen sollen. Er wüsste genau was zu tun ist.", sagte Harry und seufzte erst mal. Die anderen sahen ihn an und stimmten ihm zu.  
„Wir schaffen das schon, Harry. Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Dumbledore wusste, dass du es irgendwie hinbekommst, sonst hätte er dir nicht alles erzählt.", sagte Ginny und nahm Harry in den Arm der jetzt nur noch trauriger aussah, als vorher.  
„Wir sollten für heute Schluss machen, wir haben heute genug getan", sagte Hermine und die anderen stimmten ihr zu.  
„Gut, da habt ihr wahrscheinlich recht, lasst uns was essen gehen", sagte er.

Sie gingen also alle gemeinsam in die Küche, wo die andren Weasleys schon saßen und gemütlich zu Abend aßen.  
„Gut, da seid ihr ja endlich, wir dachten schon ihr wollt nichts zu essen, ich wollte euch schon etwas nach oben bringen.", sagte Mrs. Weasley und sah die Vier nachdenklich an. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und ließen sich das essen von Mrs. Weasley schmecken.

„Sag mal, Dad. Weißt du, wo ich mir alte Artikel aus dem Tagespropheten ansehen kann", fragte Ginny ihren Vater und sah ihn so unschuldig, wie möglich an.

Ihr Dad sah sie prüfend an, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was seine Tochter für einen Artikel suchte, man sah in seinem Gesicht, dass er innerlich mit sich kämpfte, sollte er es seiner Tochter sagen, oder nicht, schließlich kam er doch zu dem Entschluss ihr diese Information zu geben und sagte: „Na ja, es gibt da eine kleine Bibliothek in der Winkelgasse. Sie ist ziemlich versteckt und auch nicht gerade groß, aber dort findest du sicher die alten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten", sagte Mr. Weasley und sah in das erleichterte Gesicht von seiner Tochter.  
„Und wo ist diese Bibliothek zu finden?", fragte Hermine, die vor Spannung fast zu platzen schien.  
„Die Bibliothek ist in einer kleinen Straße neben Gringotts, dort müsst ihr reingehen und ganz am Ende befindet sich dann ein kleines Haus, es sieht nicht gerade groß aus, aber der Eindruck täuscht, es ist ziemlich alt und schief, also ihr dürftet ihr es eigentlich nicht verfehlen", endete Mr. Weasley die Erklärung und sah, dass Hermines Gesicht sich erhellte, bei dem Gedanken in der nächsten Zeit in eine Bibliothek zu kommen.  
„Danke Dad", sagte seine Tochter und viel ihm in die Arme, auch Harrys Gesicht wirkte fröhlicher und erleichterter, sie waren dem ersten Horcrux auf der Spur und das freute ihn doch ziemlich. Ihm viel förmlich ein Stein vom Herzen, als er die Nachricht hörte. Sie hatten also eine geringe Chance Voldemort zu besiegen.

Er lächelte seine Freundin an, weil sie ihm doch dabei geholfen hat. Er war froh, dass sie an seiner Seite steht. Deshalb drückte er ihr liebevoll die Hand, damit sie wusste, dass sie ihm wichtig ist.

Nach dem Essen gingen die Vier wieder in Rons Zimmer, um zu planen wann sie diese Bibliothek besuchen sollten.  
„Also, ich würde sagen wir sollten das so schnell wie möglich machen, denn wir wissen nicht wie viel Zeit wir noch haben, bevor Voldemort rausbekommt, dass der Horcrux weg ist.", sagte Harry und sah seine Freunde an, die ihm zustimmten.  
„Wie wäre es mit morgen, dann apparieren wir in die Winkelgasse und gehen die Bibliothek suchen, am besten so früh wie möglich", sagte Hermine ,die ganz scharf darauf war in die Bibliothek zu kommen, man sah ihr an das sie ihre Bücher vermisste.  
„Ist gut, also abgemacht, morgen früh geht's in die Winkelgasse.", sagte Harry und alle waren damit einverstanden. Er nahm seine Freundin in den Arm, die er den ganzen Tag schon vernachlässigt hatte.

„Komm lass uns ein bisschen spazieren gehen ich habe dich schon vermisst", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und zog sie hinter sich her in den Garten.

Auch Hermine und Ron waren froh darüber mal wieder alleine zu sein. Als Harry und Ginny das Zimmer verließen, zog Ron Hermine an sich und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. Als er wieder von ihr abließ, sagte er „ ich habe dich vermisst weißt du das eigentlich?", und sah sie liebevoll an.  
„Ich dich auch", flüsterte Hermine und sie küssten sich erneut.  
Harry und Ginny gingen in den Garten hinaus, denn es war eine schöne Sternenklare Vollmondnacht. Sie gingen ein Stück durch den Garten und blieben dann wieder unter der Alten eiche stehen, wo sie sich dann niederließen.  
„Es ist schön hier mit dir", sagte Harry und küsste Ginny, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihm an diesem Tag gefehlt hat.  
„Ich hoffe es macht dir nichts aus, wenn ich mich in die Bücher vertiefe. Dann bin ich manchmal ziemlich abwesend und bekomme irgendwie nichts mit, ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen", sagte Harry und sah Ginny in ihre schönen braunen Augen. Aber statt ihm eine Antwort zu geben legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, zog ihn nahe an sich heran und küsste ihn. Doch der Kuss hielt nicht lange an, denn sie wurden gestört.  
„Ach Potter, hat also eine Freundin! Wie niedlich, das wird den dunklen Lord aber freuen." sagte das Wesen, das sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Harry erschrak bei dem Anblick des Wehrwolfes der vor ihnen stand. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Werwolf er wusste nicht mal welcher das war aber es konnte nicht Lupin sein denn der würde ihn nicht Potter nennen. Also konnte er sich ruhig wehren.  
„Was willst du wieso bist du hier." fragte Harry und sah dem Werwolf direkt ins Gesicht er funkelte ihn böse an denn es war ihm egal was der jetzt vorhatte, er jedenfalls würde nicht kampflos aufgeben. Der Werwolf fletschte die Zähne und war bereit zum Angriff  
„Verschwinde von hier und zwar sofort Ginny los beweg dich endlich das ist mein Kampf und nicht deiner, hast du mich verstanden. Los, verschwinde!" schrie er seine Freundin an die regungslos neben Harry stand und den Werwolf einfach nur nachstarrte sie war förmlich starr vor Angst und konnte sich nicht bewegen. Als sie Harry anschrie schien sie wieder zu sich zu kommen und gehorchte sie fing an sich in Bewegung zu setzten und rannte in Richtung Haus. Der Werwolf wollte ihr schon nachsetzten aber Harry war schneller und fing an wie ein Hund zu Jaulen denn das hatte schließlich schon in seinem dritten Schuljahr gewirkt und wirkte auch dieses mal. Der Werwolf dreht e den Kopf von Ginny weg und wendete sich zu Harry zu dieser fing nun an zu rennen denn er wusste er musste den Werwolf erst mal vom Haus weglocken.  
„Mum, Dad, Hilfe! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Harry braucht Hilfe!" schrie Ginny als sie die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen lies  
„Was ist denn passiert mein Schatz ist alles in Ordnung" fragte Mrs. Weasley und sah in das entsetzte Gesicht ihrer Tochter.  
„Ein Werwolf, er ist hinter Harry her, sie sind draußen ihr müsst ihm irgendwie helfen bitte Dad, irgendwie, bevor ihm etwas passiert" schrie Ginny ihre Eltern an und die Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.  
„Ist schon gut Schatz wir bekommen das schon hin. Arthur sag dem Orden sofort Bescheid, wir brauchen sie jetzt und zwar dringend." sagte Mrs. Weasley zu ihrem, Mann der sofort tat wie ihm geheißen. Ginny starrte währenddessen Geistesabwesend aus dem Fenster. _‚Mach keinen Blödsinn Harry, bitte!' _flehte die noch immer Erschrockene.

Harry rannte draußen vor dem Werwolf weg er musste ihn von Haus weglocken bevor etwas passierte aber plötzlich stolperte Harry über irgendeine Wurzel und viel unsanft auf den Boden. Er schlug sich das Knie und den Kopf auf und ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn. Er hatte jedoch keine Zeit nach seinem Knie zu sehen und die Wunde an seinem Kopf bemerkte er erst gar nicht. Wo war der Werwolf? Schon hörte er hinter sich das fletschen von ein paar Zähnen. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und da stand er auch schon mit weit aufgerissenen Maul auf Harry gerichtet. Er wurde vom Vollmondlicht gut beleuchtet, sodass Harry ihn genau erkenne konnte. Oh Gott was sollte er jetzt nur tun, was hatte er über das kombinieren von Zaubern gehört, wie war das noch gleich? Er überlegte scharf, denn viel Zeit hatte er nicht mehr und der Werwolf würde ihn beißen und was dann wäre wollte er sich gar nicht ausmalen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf ihn und schrie „Stupor".

Der Werwolf wurde ein paar Meter weiter gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Das war auch gut so, jetzt konnte sich Harry einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen und er rannte so schnell ihn seine Füße tragen konnten. Er lief im Zick Zack um die ganzen Bäume im den an den Garten angrenzenden Wald und konnte dank dem Vollmond auch die eine oder andere Wurzel sehen.

Er stolperte zwar noch ein paar Mal, konnte sich aber auf den Füßen halten. Von Zeit zu Zeit drehte er sich panisch um und suchte jeden Winkel nach dem Werwolf ab. Aber wo war der Werwolf? Wo versteckte er sich, bereit ihn zu attackieren und zu zerfleischen. Jetzt blieb er stehen, um sich umzusehen aber da war weit und breit nichts. Doch was war das, da knackte etwas im Gebüsch und tatsächlich da stand der in seiner ganzen Größe vor Harry aufgebaut bereit ihn zu beißen. Aber Harry war schneller und schrie „Impedimenta adunare Sectumsempra!". Der Werwolf bekam einen Klammerfluch kombiniert mit einem Fluch, den er eigentlich nie mehr benutzten wollte. Doch er half und tat was er sollte er schmiss den Werwolf auf den Boden und eine tiefe Schnittwunde erschien entlang seines Bauches er fing sofort an zu bluten konnte sich aber nicht mehr bewegen um irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

Harry sackte in sich zusammen, er konzentrierte sich auf Ginny. Ja, er musste an Ginny denken. Zu ihr wollte er jetzt und das mehr als alles andere auf der Welt und schon war er auch verschwunden.  
Ginny lief im Wohnzimmer auf und ab.  
„Oh mein Gott, hoffentlich ist alles in Ordnung wo bleibt er denn? Er wird doch ok sein oder?" fragte sie in die Runde gerichtet. Sie hatte aus irgendeinem Grund ein absolut ungutes Gefühl, hätte aber niemandem nur annähernd beschreiben können, woher oder warum sie dieses hatte. Aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Ron sah nur verlegen zu Boden denn er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen was passieren würde, wenn Harry von einem Werwolf gebissen würde.

Hermine liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter und Ron nahm sie in den Arm und tätschelte ihr leicht den Kopf.  
„Wir müssen doch etwas tun können, irgendetwas. Ich werde jetzt da raus gehen und nachsehen, ob es Harry gut geht.", sagte Ginny und ging in Richtung Tür aber jemand hielt sie auf.  
„Nein, lass das er hat dich nicht umsonst reingeschickt, er wir es schon schaffen", sagte Ron und sah in die Tränenverschmierten Augen seiner kleinen Schwester.  
„Aber wieso braucht der Orden denn so lange wo bleiben die denn?", sagte sie und fing erneut an im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Aber weiter kam sie nicht. denn plötzlich viel etwas direkt neben sie auf den Boden und es war niemand anderes als Harry, der es nach dem Kampf geschafft hatte sich ins Haus zu apparieren. Ginny drehte sich um als sie den Dumpfen Aufprall hinter sich gehört hatte und sah den am Boden liegenden Harry, der anscheinend das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.  
„Harry alles in Ordnung? So sag doch was bitte wach auf Harry", schrie sie und beugte sich über Harrys Körper der stark am Kopf blutete, denn er musste bei dem Sturz wohl auch etwas auf den Kopf bekommen haben, aber er hat es wohl nicht bemerkt.  
„Oh mein Gott, er blutet Mum, komm schnell Harry ist da und er Blutet", schrie sie und ihre Mutter kam aus der Küche zu ihr geeilt. Sie versorgte Harry und verbanden ihm den Kopf. Danach legten sie ihn auf die Couch und ihre Mutter verschwand wieder in der Küche.  
„Harry bitte wach auf du bist in Sicherheit es ist alles in Ordnung sag doch etwas bitte sag doch etwas", flüsterte Ginny und beugte sich über den Körper ihres Freundes, der jetzt auf der Couch lag und sich immer noch nicht bewegte.

Kurze Zeit später kamen auch schon die ersten Auroren in das Haus der Weasleys appariert. Als sie den Körper von Harry auf der Couch liegen sahen fragten sie besorgt:  
„Ist alles in Ordnung wo ist der Werwolf" und sahen dabei fragend in die Runde. Mad Eye scannte scheinbar mit seinem Auge die nähere Umgebung ab konnte aber nichts erkennen  
„wenn ihr früher gekommen wärt dann wäre das alles nicht passiert", schrie Ginny Mad Eye und Tonks an, die gekommen waren.  
„Hey Ginny beruhige dich sie können doch nichts dafür es ist doch nichts passiert oder er lebt doch noch also gib nicht ihnen die Schuld sondern Voldemort.", sagte ihre Mutter und legte ihren Arm auf Ginnys Schulter.  
„Du musst dich beruhigen es hilft Harry nichts wenn du hysterisch wirst", sagte ihre Mutter und wischte die Tränen au den Augen ihres kleinen Mädchens.  
„Es tut uns leid, aber es ging nicht schneller wir haben euere Nachricht gerade erst bekommen und sind dann so schnell wie möglich zu euch gekommen", sagte Tonks und sah Ginny entschuldigend an.  
„Tonks, komm wir müssen nach draußen gehen und den Werwolf suchen bevor noch etwas Schlimmeres passiert und er sich auf Muggel los geht.", sagte Mad Eye mit bestimmendem Ton zu Tonks und diese folget ihm mit erhobenem Zauberstab nach draußen.

Ginny legte ihren Kopf auf Harrys Oberkörper und fing leise an zu Schluchzen.

Ihre Mutter streichelte ihr sanft den Kopf und Ron stand irgendwie verloren im Raum, denn er wusste nicht was er machen sollte.

Hermine stand einfach nur da und weinte, sie war direkt nach Harrys Ankunft in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ron nahm seine Freundin in den Arm und tätschelte ihr sachte den Kopf. Hermine vergrub ihr Gesicht in Rons armen und lies ihren Tränen freien lauf. Nach kurzer Zeit kamen auch Mad Eye und Tonks wieder ins Haus und sahen ziemlich erstaunt aus.  
„Was ist denn passiert ihr seht aus als habt ihr einen Geist gesehen.", sagte Mr. Weasley und sah die beiden Auroren mit erstaunter Miene an.  
„Nichts wir haben nur den Werwolf gefunden es war Greyback und Harry hat ihn getötet er war über und über mit Blut überseht er musste also verblutet sein.", grummelte Mad Eye und sah die Angehörigen mit Erstaunter Miene an.  
„Wie hat er das denn geschafft?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und sah den schlafenden Harry an.  
„Ich weis nicht aber ich kenne keine Zauberspruch mit dem man jemanden so zurichten kann"  
„Aber ich kenne ihn, wir haben ihn letztes Jahr in einem alten Zaubertränkebuch von Snape gefunden und er hat ihn aus versehen gegen Malfoy angewendet, aber dann wohl in einer abgeschwächten Form", sagte Ron und sah wider verlegen zu Boden.

Der Rest der Anwesenden sahen Ron mit einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Angst an, denn niemand konnte verstehen wie Harry einen solchen Spruch anwenden konnte, er war doch schließlich kein Mörder.  
„Was hat er?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und sah ihren Sohn an, der immer noch verlegen zu Boden starrte, dieser gab jedoch keine Antwort auf die Frage seiner Mutter.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Potter so etwas konnte und dieser Zauber war weit mehr als nur der den er letztes Schuljahr angewendet hat. Er war nicht nur stärker sondern auch um weites komplexer. Sein Gegner war von oben bis unten aufgeschnitten und diesen Zauber hat Snape bestimmt nicht geschrieben.", sagte Tonks und sah fragend Mad Eye an, doch dieser wusste auch keinen Rat.  
„Wir müssen wohl warten bis Potter wider aufwacht erst dann können wir die Wahrheit erfahren."  
„Ok machen wir das, aber solange werden wir noch etwas essen, kommt mit, ich mache euch noch schnell etwas.", sagte Mrs. Weasley „und ihr solltet lieber Schlafen gehen, Harry braucht jetzt Ruhe, das ist alles es wird ihm schon bald wieder besser gehen", sagte sie an Ron Hermine und Ginny gerichtet und die anderen Folgen ihr in die Küche bis auf Ron, Hermine und Ginny, wobei letztere immer noch auf Harrys Bauch lag. Sie wollte ihn nicht mehr loslassen, nie mehr das schwor sie sich innerlich.

Alle drei blieben einfach nur ruhig im Wohnzimmer sitzen und warteten, bis Harry wieder zu sich kam, aber dieser schien nie mehr wach zu werden. Ginny wollte nicht von seiner Seite weichen und blieb die ganze Nacht bei ihm sitzen. Zeit weise legte sie auch mal wieder ihren Kopf auf seinen Bauch und so muss sie dann irgendwann eingeschlafen sein.

Hermine und Ron sind dann auch irgendwann in ihre Betten gegangen und es war ganz still im Haus geworden man hörte nur ab und zu ein Geräusch aus der Küche, weil Mrs. Weasley anscheinend nicht schlafen konnte deshalb arbeitete sie noch ein bisschen.

Harry wachte früh am Morgen auf als ihn die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf der Nase kitzelten.

Er wollte nicht aufstehen, nie, er war noch zu erschöpft, also entschied er sich noch etwas liegen zu bleiben und dabei stieg ihm der Duft von Maiglöckchen in die Nase und er sog ihn ein um ihn voll und ganz zu genießen. Er öffnete langsam die Augen und musste blinzeln, weil ihn die aufgehen de Sonne leicht blendete. Das erste was er sah war ein Rotschwarzer Haarschopf der auf seinem Bauch lag. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten und sah, dass Ginny auf seinem Bauch lag und seine Hand fest umklammerte. Er löste seine Hand langsam von ihrer und versuchte aufzustehen, ohne sie zu wecken, aber das konnte er sich nicht, denn Ginny war schon bei seiner ersten Bewegung wach geworden und viel ihm auch sogleich weinend um den Hals.  
„Es geht dir gut es geht dir wirklich gut ich bin so froh das dir nichts weiter passiert ist", flüsterte sie und er zog sie nur noch mehr in die Arme. Er drückte sie etwas von sich weg und gab ihr einen langen und innigen Kuss sie lösten sich erst wieder voneinander als Mrs. Weasley ins Wohnzimmer kam und bemerkte das er ja wach war.  
„Oh Harry es geht dir gut zum Glück mach das bitte nie wieder hast du verstanden", sagte sie und umarmte ihn erst mal auf ihre herzliche Art.  
,Mum du bringst ihn ja noch um, lass ihn los", sagte Ginny und sah ihre Mutter böse an, ihre Mutter lies von Harry ab und holte tief Luft, da er endlich wieder welche bekam.

Ginny kuschelte sich wieder ganz nah an Harry, als ihre Mutter ihn endlich losgelassen hatte.  
„Bitte mach so etwas nie wider sonst rede ich kein Wort mehr mit dir hast du das verstanden", sagte sie mit gespielt verärgertem Ton und sah ihn dabei leicht böse an.  
,Es tut mir ja leid, aber ich kann ja auch nichts dafür wenn wir von einem Werwolf angegriffen werden das wollte ich ja nicht ich wäre viel lieber mir dir alleine gewesen" sagte er und sah sie ihr dabei tief in die Augen.  
„Ja, ach weis aber du hättest mich nicht wegschicken müssen ich hätte dir helfen können. Weist du wie es ist, wenn man nicht weiß, ob es dem Menschen den man liebt gut geht oder nicht", sagte sie und sah ihm in seine tiefgrünen leuchtenden Augen.

Er setzte sich auf und zog sie ganz dicht an sich.

,Ich weiß, aber das kann ich zur Zeit nicht ändern, mir geht es doch genau so ich habe ständig Angst, dass dir etwas passiert und das macht mich noch wahnsinnig" und rückte noch näher an Ginny heran wobei er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. Sie waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Ginny überbrückte sie um Harry zu küssen.

Sie wollte gar nicht mehr von ihm los lassen. Ihre ganze Angst um ihn steckte in diesem einen Kuss. Sie ließen erst wieder voneinander los, als sie beide Luft zum atmen brauchten. Ginny sah ihn glücklich an und die Angst war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen, stattdessen stand einfach nur Glück drin.  
„Wann sollen wir eigentlich in die Bibliothek gehen, wir wollten ja eigentlich heute, aber du kannst in deinem Zustand nicht gehen, es ist auch zu gefährlich. Was ist wenn dich noch mal jemand angreift? Das würde ich nicht ertragen.", sagte Ginny und wartete auf eine Antwort von Harry.  
„Was redest du denn da für einen Stuss, natürlich gehen wir da heute hin, wir stehen kurz vor der Lösung und ich will das endlich rauskriegen, sonst platzte ich noch", sagte Harry.  
„Wenn du meinst, aber du bist nicht mal Gesund, du bist noch ziemlich schwach", sagte Ginny besorgt und sah Harry auch genau so an. Doch dieser wollte davon nichts Wissen  
„Das ist egal, ich habe nur eine Schramme am Kopf das ist alles und mir geht es auch gut, aber nicht mehr so lange, wenn ich nicht bald herausfinde wer R.A.B ist", sagte er. Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn Mad Eye und Tonks kamen ins Wohnzimmer.  
„So du bist also wach, dann kannst du uns auch ein paar Fragen beantworten Potter", knurrte Mad Eye und richtete seine beiden Augen auf Harry.  
„Wie meinen Sie das denn? Ich weiß gar nicht, was es da zu fragen gibt", sagte Harry und sah erstaunt aus.  
„Na, wie hast du es geschafft den Werwolf zu besiegen, ohne irgendwelche größere Verletzungen und welchen Zauber hast du angewendet?", fragte Tonks und sah ihn wissbegierig an. Sie sah heute wieder aus wie Ginnys große Schwester, denn sie hatte mal wieder lange Rote Haare und Braune Augen.  
„Ach du meinst den Zauber? Na ja ich habe einfach zwei Zauber kombiniert und das war es auch schon.", sagte Harry und verstand nicht wieso ihn das zwei voll ausgebildete Auroren fragten.   
„Aber welche Zauber hast du kombiniert und wie hast du es geschafft zurück ins Haus zu kommen", fragte Mad Eye wieder und die anderen Anwesenden sahen Harry nun auch erstaunt an, denn das war die Frage, die zur Zeit allen auf der Zunge lag.  
„Ich habe den Imobilus und den Sectumsempra -Spruch kombiniert und bin dann hier her appariert.", erklärte er den Anwesenden, die jetzt nicht weniger erstaunt aussahen als zuvor.  
„Aber wie hast du das denn Geschafft? Woher weißt du, wie man Zauber kombiniert und woher hast du den Sectumsempra Spruch her und wieso konntest du nach so einem Schweren Kopf noch apparieren.", fragte Tonks, denn sie wollten alle wissen, was da eigentlich gestern Abend abgelaufen ist.

Harry senkte den Blick zu Boden und dachte nach, wie hat er das alles Geschafft? Er wusste es selber nicht genau. Er hatte nur an Ginny gedacht und musste dann hier gelandet sein. Ja, das war es, er hatte an Ginny gedacht, seine Liebe zu ihr hat ihm die Kraft gegeben hier her zu kommen.  
„Ich muss ehrlich sagen, ich weiß es nicht ganz genau, den Zauberspruch habe ich aus Snapes altem Zaubertrankbuch und habe ihn auch angewendet um mein eigenes Leben zu schützen und das von euch, aber vor allen das von Ginny" und er sah sie dabei liebevoll an .Was ein lächeln auf ihre Lippen zauberte.  
„Und dann bin ich erst hier wieder aufgewacht, das letzte was ich wollte, war bei Ginny zu sein und hier bin ich nun.", endete er und alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, niemand konnte fassen wie das möglich war. Alle überlegten, aber niemand kam auf eine Idee, wie das möglich zu sein schien. Also stand Harry auf, um sich anzuziehen. Mrs. Weasley lies einen schrei los und stürzte auf Harry zu  
„Leg dich wieder hin, du musst dich noch ausruhen!", rief sie und versuchte Harry wieder zurück auf die Couch zudrücken. Doch dieser wollte sich nicht mehr hinlegen, stattdessen blieb er einfach stehen und sagte: „Mrs. Weasley, mir geht es gut, ich bin wohl auf und ich werde jetzt mit den anderen nach London apparieren um in die Bibliothek zu gehen" und er ging einfach an der völlig perplexen Mrs. Weasley vorbei und verschwand nach oben.

„Was soll denn das, wieso ruht er sich nicht aus, Ginny bitte hol ihn zurück, er ist doch noch zu schwach", sagte sie verzweifelt zu ihrer Tochter, doch auch diese konnte nichts machen.  
„Mum ich habe es schon versucht, er ist fest davon überzeugt heute dort hinzugehen und er lässt sich leider nicht mehr davon abbringen."

Also ging auch Ginny nach oben um Ron und Hermine zu wecken. Als sie an Rons Zimmer klopfe hörte sie keine antwort also ging sie einfach in sein Zimmer da sie davon ausging das er noch tief und fest schlief. Aber dem war nicht so viele mehr waren er und Hermine eng in einander verschlungen und merkten gar nicht das Ginny direkt hinter ihnen stand,  
„Chrm chrm" machte Ginny und sah wie ihr Bruder und ihre Freundin augenblicklich auseinander gingen und sie entsetzt ansahen. Ginny konnte nicht anders und musste einfach laut loslachen.  
„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen", sagte Ron verärgert und sah seine Schwester böse an.  
„Ihr seid einfach zu komisch, wie ihr da auseinander gegangen seid als hätte euch Mum bei was unanständigem erwischt", sagte sie und konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen.  
„Das ist nicht lustig, hast du verstanden? Wieso hast du denn nicht geklopft? Du würdest mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn ich bei dir und Harry reingeplatzt wäre", sagte Ron verärgert aber das führte nur dazu das Ginny noch mehr lachen musste.  
„Ach das glaubst du also! Ich habe sehr wohl angeklopft, aber ihr wart so mit euch beschäftigt, dass ihr mich nicht gehört habt und deshalb dachte ich, dass du noch schläfst, mein lieber Ron, das ist alles", sagte sie und musste sich ein erneutes Lachen verkneifen.  
„Ach übrigens, ihr wart so beschäftigt, dass ihr gar nicht mitbekommen habt, dass Harry wieder zu sich gekommen ist und er will jetzt gleich los und deswegen wollte ich euch gerade wecken", sagte Ginny und wollte gerade wieder gehen als ihr Bruder sie fragte: „Wieso hast du uns nicht früher geweckt, dann wären wir schon längst nach unten gekommen?

Okay, wir machen uns dann fertig und treffen uns unten" und er schickte seine Schwester somit aus dem Zimmer.

Diese ging dann auch, denn sie war froh nicht mehr die Fragen ihres Bruders zu beantworten.

Also ging Ginny in ihr Zimmer und dort war auch Harry, der sich gerade fertig machte  
„Ich habe den anderen bescheid gesagt. Sie sind gleich fertig und dann können wir gehen. Nur wie kommen wir denn da hin?", fragte Ginny.  
„Wir apparieren würde ich sagen", sagte Harry und sie gingen nach unten wo Ron und Hermine schon warteten.  
„Arthur wird euch begleiten, denn ich geht nicht alleine", sagte Mrs. Weasley auch sogleich und die anderen wussten, dass sie ihr nicht widersprechen konnten, also willigten sie ein und gingen alle gemeinsam nach draußen, wo sie wenige Zeit später in die Winkelgasse apparierten.  
„Ok, wir treffen uns dann wieder in ein paar stunden im Tropfenden Kessel."

Die vier sahen sich an und Stimmten dem ganzen zu.

Mr. Weasley verabschiedete sich von den vier Freunden und ging in Richtung Gringotts.

Die machten einen kurzen Abstecher zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, dem Laden von Fred und George.

Als sie eintraten war der Laden mal wieder gerammelt voll und sie konnten nur entfernt die Köpfe von Fred und George sehen, da sie mit ihren stechend roten Haaren ziemlich auffielen. Ron ging direkt af die neusten Scherzartikel seiner Brüder zu und war direkt vertieft darin. Ginny und Hermine gingen dazu, um sich die Artikel für die Mädchen anzusehen und waren nach kurzer zeit verschwunden, sodass Harry nun vollkommen alleine im Laden stand. Er sah sich jetzt auch im Laden um und entdeckte ein schönes kleines Paket auf dem stand:

„Vorsicht Explosionsgefahr"

Harry konnte sich schon denken was das Paket bewirkte.  
„Ah, du hast einen unserer ersten Artikel entdeckt, die wir entwickelt haben: Weasleys Zauberhafte zündende Überraschung. Exzellentes Geschenk für jeden, den du nicht leiden kannst. Es explodiert, wenn du es öffnest und eine schöne grüne Pampe, die dich im Gesicht grün Färbt kommt heraus. Sehr wirksam.", sagte George und beugte sich von hinten über Harrys Schulter. Dieser erschrak kurz, kriegte sich aber gleich wieder ein.  
„Mensch, erschreck mich doch nicht so, oder willst du, dass ich einen Herzinfarkt bekomme?", fragte Harry und sah George leicht böse an.  
„Ist ja schon gut, reg dich nicht so auf. Geht es dir gut? Ich habe gehört, dass du angegriffen wurdest. Ist alles in Ordnung und wie zum Kuckuck hast du es geschafft Mum dazu zu bringen dich raus zu lassen?", fragte George und sah Harry erstaunt an.  
„Es geht schon, es ist alles ok. Aber wir können nicht lange bleiben. Wir müssen noch in die Bibliothek.", sagte Harry um von sich abzulenken.

Die Zwillinge drehten sich augenblicklich um.  
„Wo sind sie denn die lieben kleinen?", fragte Fred und sah sich weiter um, als er den roten Schopf seines kleinen Bruders irgendwo herumschwirren sah.  
„Ah, da ist ja Ron, komm wir gehen ihn mal begrüßen.", sagte George und sah seinen Bruder belustigt an und die beiden gingen gefolgt von Harry auf Ron zu.

Dieser erschrak als ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte.  
„Hallo mein Lieber, na wie geht's alles Ok?", sagte Fred und George sagte: „Irgendetwas neues mein lieber?" und legte seinen Arm auf seine Schulter.

Dieser lief rot an und jetzt legte auch Fred seinen Arm auf die andere Schulter seines Bruders.  
„Na, alles noch so wie immer? Wirklich nichts Neues?", fragte nun Fred wieder und sah seinen Bruder belustigt an, der sich immer unbehaglicher fühlte. Er sah Harry hilfesuchend an, aber dieser wusste auch nicht, was die beiden meinten.  
„Nein, alles noch so wie immer, aber warum fragt ihr eigentlich?", frage Ron und er wurde langsam nervös, denn die Gesichter seiner Brüder waren ihm gar nicht recht.

In diesem Moment kam auch Hermine auf die vier zu, doch das war ein Fehler, denn die beiden wandten sich jetzt der völlig perplexen Hermine zu und legten ihr die Arme auf die Schulter, wie sie es vor ein Paar Minuten auch bei Ron getan hatten. Sie sahen sie mit ihrem verschwörerischen Blick an und fragten sie: „Na Hermine, irgendetwas Neues bei dir? Alles in Ordnung?", aber Hermine verstand jetzt überhaupt nichts mehr, sondern sah fragend von Ron zu Harry, aber die beiden wussten auch nicht was los war.  
„Aha, ihr vertraut uns also nicht, aber das haben wir uns schon gedacht, dass ihr das geheim halten wolltet. Wir verstehen das, aber ihr hättet es uns doch sagen können", sagten die Beiden mit einer gewissen Betonung und sahen von Ron zu Hermine, die jetzt leicht rot anliefen.  
„Was meint ihr denn eigentlich?", fragte Hermine und sah die beiden nervös an.

Doch die beiden kamen gar nicht mehr zu einer Antwort, denn Ginny kam jetzt auf die anderen zugelaufen und sah in die Runde.  
„Was ist den hier los? Wieso grinst ihr denn so doof, habe ich irgendwo etwas im Gesicht?", sagte sie und versuchte in der Schaufensterscheibe ihr Spiegelbild zu erkennen.  
„Du sieht wie immer wundervoll und makellos aus", sagte Harry und sah seine Freundin verliebt an.  
„Wir wollen nur wissen was es bei euch neues gibt; ihr lieben; das ist alles; wir interessieren uns eben für euer Leben das ist alles."; sagten die Zwillinge und sahen von Ron zu Hermine die jetzt immer röter wurden.  
„Ach kommt, ihr beiden, sie wissen was los ist. Mum hat es ihnen sicher gesagt oder was meint ihr wieso sie so einen Aufstand machen? Das haben sie bei Harry und mir auch gemacht.", sagte nun Ginny und zeigte auf Hermine und Ron.  
Diese lachten erleichtert auf und verloren ihre Röte aus dem Gesicht und die Zwillinge mussten lachen und ließen auch von Hermine ab, die erleichtert aussah, weil es nur das war und nichts anderes. Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und mussten lachen  
„Wieso habt ihr denn dann so einen Aufstand gemacht", fragte Ron und sah seine Brüder erstaunt an.  
„Wir wollten es nur von dir hören und nicht von unserer Mutter das ist alles", sagte die beiden und sahen Ron und Hermine beleidigt an.  
„Als ob ihr mir alles sagen würdet, also spielt euch hier nicht so auf", sagte Ron und sah seine Brüder herausfordernd an, aber sie erwiderten nichts mehr sondern fingen einfach nur an zu lachen.  
„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen, das ist nicht witzig", sagte Ron und sah seine Brüder böse an. „Doch, das ist es, du regst dich immer so schön auf und das ist immer witzig", sagte Fred, aber er dachte nicht daran aufzuhören zu lachen. Doch das hielt nicht mehr lange, denn langsam wurde es ihnen zu langweilig also sagten sie: „Ist doch gut, unseren Segen habt ihr auf jeden fall, aber macht ja nichts unanständiges und das gilt auch für euch beide ist das klar?", sagte Fred und deutete auch auf Harry und Ginny und die beiden drehten sich um und gingen wieder daran ihre Kunden zu bedienen. Ron der immer noch mit einem Perplexen Gesicht da stand, schien sich wider zu fangen.  
„Ok, wir sollten jetzt zur Bibliothek gehen", sagte Harry und die anderen zustimmten ihm zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.

Sie gingen durch die Winkelgasse und direkt auf Gringotts, die Bank für Zauberergeld zu und als sie davor standen suchten sie die Straße, die zu der Bibliothek führte.  
„Wo ist diese Straße denn", fragte Hermine und sah in alle Richtungen, aber sie konnte es nicht erkennen.  
„Da ist sie ja, die sieht man ja gar nicht. Deswegen ist die uns auch nie aufgefallen.", sagte Ron und wendete sich auf die linke Seite von Gringotts wo wirklich nur eine kleine Gasse zwischen Gringotts und einem anderen Haus war.

Die anderen erkannten nun auch die Gasse zwischen den beiden Häusern. Die vier quetschten sich einer nach dem anderen zwischen den Häusern durch und verschwanden schließlich in die kleine Gasse. Aber als sie drin standen konnten sie es gar nicht glauben, was sie da sahen. Sie standen auf einmal in einer großen Straße, die zwar ziemlich leer war, aber dennoch größer war, als sie von außen aussah.

Erstaunt und nach allen Richtungen schauend gingen sie langsam die Strasse entlang. Am Ende der langen Straße stand ein altes kleines und ziemlich schiefes Haus, das unmöglich so stehen konnte. Es müsste eigentlich umgefallen sein, aber durch irgendetwas scheint es zu stehen. Die anderen standen jetzt alle vor dem alten Haus und betrachteten es.  
„Wir sollten hinein gehen, damit wir endlich fertig werden", sagte Harry und die anderen starrten nicht mehr das Haus an.  
„Aber wie bleibt dieses Haus stehen? Das geht gegen alle Naturgesetzte", sagte Hermine und konnte es nicht lassen das Haus anzustarren, doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu darüber nachzudenken, denn Ron zog sie hinter sich her in die Bibliothek.  
Als sie die Bibliothek betraten konnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen, sie kamen tatsächlich in einen rieseigen Raum mit einer sehr hohen Decke. Er hatte Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Kirche. Auch die Bibliothek hatte große Fenster, die bis zur Decke reichten, durch die man aber nicht nach draußen sehen konnte. Sie strahlten aber trotzdem ein wohlig warmes Licht aus. Der Raum war voll mit Regalen. Es war wie ein Labyrinth und es stand ein Buch neben dem anderen.  
„Booh ey! Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht", sagte Ron und sah sich erstaunt in der Bibliothek um. Er konnte seinen Mund gar nicht mehr schließen. Stattdessen tat Hermine das für ihn und klappte ihm den Mund wieder zu, obwohl sie nicht minder erstaunt über die viele Anzahl der Bücher war.  
„Das ist einfach Traumhaft, so viel Bücher habe noch nirgends gesehen, nicht mal in Hogwarts gibt es so viele. Hier will ich nie wieder raus", sagte Hermine und sie fing auch sogleich an durch die Buchreihen zu gehen und sah sich die einzelnen Titel der Bücher an. Sie fuhr ganz langsam mit dem Finger über die einbände und sah die Bücher dabei liebevoll an.  
„Hermine, komm schon wir haben etwas anderes vor, wir müssen die Zeitungen durchsuchen", sagte Harry und ging auf Hermine zu, um sie von den Büchern zu trennen.  
„Hallo, ist hier jemand Hallo?", rief Harry nun und seine Stimme schallte in der großen Halle wider.  
„Chrm, chrm", hörten sie eine Stimme von hinten und drehten sich augenblicklich um und sahen in die Augen einer alten und streng aussehenden Frau, die sie böse ansah.  
„Psst". machte sie und sah die Gruppe erneut an. Die jetzt verlegen zu Boden sahen.  
„Also, was kann ich für Sie tun und bitte seien sie leise, wir sind schließlich in einer Bibliothek" und sah dabei Harry mit großen Augen an.  
„Wir suchen alte Tagespropheten, in denen wir etwas nachlesen können", flüsterte Harry zurück und sah die Bibliothekarin dabei hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Das wird etwas schwierig, aber es ist zu machen. Bitte folgen Sie mir und seien Sie dabei bitte leise", flüsterte sie und ging schon durch eine der Reihen und die anderen mussten sich beeilen um ihr hinterher zu kommen. Sie blieb vor einer großen Tür stehen und nahm einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche. Sie steckte ihn in das Schlüsselloch und drehte ihn einmal zweimal herum .Die Tür öffnete sich und die fünf Personen traten ein. Der Raum war nicht so groß wie die Halle in der sie eben waren und er war auch nicht so schön und mit warmen Licht durchzogen, vielmehr war er klein und viel zu voll mit alten Tagespropheten die durcheinander in alten Regalen lagen. Der Raum war ziemlich stickig und viel zu warm und es schien auch jegliche frische Luft zu fehlen.  
„Hier, das ist alles was wir haben, also hier fangt am besten an mit den ersten Ausgaben des Tagespropheten an und endet mit den neusten", flüsterte die kleine und ziemlich dicke Bibliothekarin und sah die Vier noch über ihre riesigen Brillengläser an und verschwand dann schließlich in zwischen irgendeinem Regal in der Bibliothek. Die Vier sahen sich an und gingen dann gemeinsam in den kleinen Raum. Sie schlossen noch schnell die Tür hinter sich, sodass sie sich wenigsten unterhalten konnten. Sie standen nun in dem Raum und sahen sich erst einmal um. Der Raum war wirklich nicht gerade groß und an den Wänden standen überall Regale, die voll mit alten Zeitungen waren. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein kleiner Tisch, an dem ein paar Stühle standen.  
„Also, ich würde mal sagen wir fangen an oder? Wir teilen uns am besten auf jeder sucht sich ein Regal aus und fängt an Artikel über tote Todesser zu suchen, wenn ihr etwas gefunden habt dann legt es auf den Tisch und dann werden wir nach den Namen suchen", sagte Harry und alle machten sich an die Arbeit. Ginny ging zu dem ersten Regal das direkt neben der Tür stand und Harry fing bei dem Regal neben ihr an. Die anderen Zwei verteilten sich ebenfalls auf die verschiedenen Regalreihen. Einer nach dem Anderen schaute die alten Tagespropheten durch. Aber niemand von ihnen schien etwas zu finden es war zum verzweifeln. Harry hatte schon die hälfte seiner Zeitungen durchgeschaut und wollte schon aufgeben.  
„Das bringt doch nicht, so kommen wir nie weiter, da sitzen wir noch in 10 Jahren hier rum und bis dahin ist Voldemort nur noch stärker", sagte er verzweifelt und sah die anderen an, die anscheinend dasselbe dachten, es jedoch nicht gewagt hatten auszusprechen.  
„Harry, wir müssen weiter machen, es ist bis jetzt unsere einzige Chance, oder wie willst du sonst herausfinden wer R.A.B ist? Hast du vielleicht eine bessere Idee?", fragte Ginny und sah die anderen vorwurfsvoll an, weil sie dasselbe gedacht hatten.  
„Du hast ja recht, aber es ist so frustrierend, wenn man einfach nicht weiter kommt und immer wieder auf derselben Stelle im Kreis dreht", sagte Harry und sah leicht genervt aus,  
„Wisst ihr, manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass Dumbledore noch hier wäre, denn er wüsste wie man mir jetzt helfen könnte", sagte er und sah in die Gesichter der anderen ,die ihm sichtlich zustimmten.  
„Harry, er ist aber nicht mehr da und wir müssen versuchen damit zu recht zu kommen. Dumbledore hatte großes Vertrauen in dich und er wusste, dass du es auch alleine schaffen wirst, sonst hätte er dir das alles nicht erzählt. Verstehst du das? Du wirst das schon irgendwie hinbekommen und du bist ja auch nicht alleine, wir sind alle für dich da und helfen dir, wo wir nur können", sagte Ginny und sah ihrem Freund in die wunderschönen grünen Augen, die langsam wieder etwas Hoffnung widerspiegelten.  
„Also, aufs neue Leute, lasst uns weiter suchen"

Und somit drehten sich alle zu ihren Regalen und fingen an die alten Zeitungen durchzulesen. Immer wenn sie ein Plakat von Todessern sahen oder das Wort lasen legten sie die Zeitung auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes. Der Stapel wurde immer höher und irgendwann wurde der Tisch leider zu klein für die vielen Zeitungen, die sie gefunden hatten.  
„Wir sollten langsam mal anfangen sie jetzt richtig durchzulesen, denn der Tisch hält nicht mehr viel aus", sagte Hermine und deutete auf den leicht überlastetet Tisch.

Also gingen sie alle zu dem Zeitungsstapel, schnappten sich ein paar Zeitungen und setzten sich irgendwo hin, wo sie die Zeitungen lesen konnten.

Harry lies ich in einem schönen, alten, grünen Ledersessel fallen und fing an seine Stapel langsam durchzuarbeiten. Ginny setzte sich zu ihm auf den Schoß und las ebenfalls ein paar ihrer Zeitungen durch.

Ron und Hermine setzten sich auf den Boden und machten es sich dort gemütlich. Nach einiger Zeit des Lesens kam plötzlich ein leises „oh mein Gott" aus Harrys Richtung und alle drehten sich schlagartig zu ihm um.  
„Was ist los mein Schatzt?", fragte Ginny und sah Harry erstaunt an, doch dieser antwortete nicht, sondern zeigte nur auf ein riesiges Titelblatt mit der Aufschrift:

„Der Dunkle Lord ist endlich tot"  
„Oh Gott! Ist das etwa der Artikel von dir und Voldemort?", fragte Ron und stand auf, um besser sehen zu können. Auch Hermine stand auf und stellte sich direkt neben Harrys Sessel. Harry wagte nicht mehr zu sprechen. Er starrte einfach nur das Titelblatt an, auf dem unter dem Titel auch noch ein Foto von ihm war und daneben das zerstörte Haus seiner Eltern. Man konnte immer noch die Mauern qualmen sehen, also musste das Foto noch nicht allzu alt sein. Um die Spannung aufzuheben nahm Ginny Harry die Zeitung aus der Hand und las laut den Artikel vor, der unter den Fotos stand.

_Es ist vollbracht. Der dunkle Lord ist endlich von uns gegangen und der Frieden auf dieser Welt ist wieder hergestellt. Das alles ist dem kleinen Harry James Potter zu verdanken, dem es heute Nacht gelungen ist den Dunklen Lord für immer aus dieser Welt zu verbannen. Hier neben mir steht nun der Schulleiter von Hogwards, Schule für Hexerei und Zaubererei der so freundlich ist und schildert, was sich in dieser Nacht zugetragen hatte. _

„_Wie schon bereits erwähnt wurde der Dunkle Lord vor ein paar Stunden von dem kleinen Harry Potter besiegt. Er schien keine besonderen Fähigkeiten zu haben, aber er hat es trotzdem geschafft Lord Voldemort zu besiegen. Leider kamen seine Eltern dabei ums Leben, als sie versuchten ihren Sohn vor Lord Voldemort zu beschützen, als es dieser auf Harry abgesehen hatte. Mögen sie in Frieden Ruhen. Sie waren sehr Tapfer aber sie hatten keine Chance gegen ihn. Ihr Haus wurde vollkommen zerstört und der Einzige, der das alles überlebt war Harry Potter. Doch als Lord Voldemort auch versuchte Harry zu töten, traf der Fluch nicht Harry sondern ihn selber er hat sich somit selber vernichtet. Wir wissen leider nicht wie es Harry Potter geschafft hat und das einzige, was jetzt noch an Lord Voldemort erinnert ist die Narbe auf der Stirn des kleinen Jungen, aber wir werden ihm immer dankbar dafür sein ,das er uns den Frieden zurück gebracht hat"  
Wir alle bedauern natürlich den Tod von Lilly und James Potter, die versuchten ihren Sohn vor dem dunklen Lord zu retten, jedoch mit dem eigenen Leben bezahlen mussten. Sie werden immer in unseren Herzen weiterleben als die Menschen die wir in Erinnerung hatten._

Ginny endete und legte die Zeitung beiseite, sah kurz zu Ron und Hermine und dann zu Harry, der sichtlich geschockt war. Er konnte nichts sagen, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht.  
„Harry ist alles in Ordnung", fragte Ginny besorgt, doch dieser antwortete nicht. Er schien wie in Trance und starrte einfach nur auf den Zeitungsartikel, den Ginny ihm in den Schoß gelegt hatte. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass er ausgerecht das hier finden würde. Ginny stupste ihn leicht an, weil er immer noch so in Gedanken versunken war. Er sah sie erstaunt an; als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen:  
„Es geht schon, ich bin einfach nur überrascht diesen Artikel hier zu finden", sagte er und die Anderen sagten nichts mehr dazu, sondern starrten ihn einfach nur an.  
„Wir sollten weiter machen, sonst werden wir nie mehr fertig", sagte Ginny und daraufhin setzten sich auch die anderen wieder in Bewegung, doch sie fanden an diesem Tag nichts mehr heraus, also verließen sie die Bibliothek nach ein paar Stunden des Suchens und Lesens wieder.  
„Schade, dass wir nichts gefunden haben, aber wir können ja Morgen wieder kommen", sagte Hermine die sichtlich traurig darüber war die vielen Bücher wieder verlassen zu müssen.  
„Morgen geht es nicht, da ist Dumbledores Testamentseröffnung aber ihr könnt ohne mich gehen, vielleicht findet ihr ja noch etwas Brauchbares", sagte Harry und sie gingen langsam in Richtung des Tropfenden Kessels.  
„ ach bevor ich es vergesse ich muss ich etwas mit euch besprechen und es ist sehr wichtig" sagte Harry  
„ok was es schieß los" sagte Ron gespannt.  
„ na ja ich möchte Hermine um etwas bitten und ich will das ihr niemandem etwas sagen ist das klar" flüsterte Harry den drei zu  
„na klar ist doch Ehrensache" gaben die andren zurück.  
„ok ich möchte das du für uns Felix Felicitis brauchst und das ist kein Scherz ich meine das ernst" erklärte Harry den drei die immer gespannter schienen.  
„meinst du das ernst Harry bist du dir sicher das ich das kann" fragte Hermine schockiert.  
„j das meine ich ernst und ich bin mir sicher das du das schaffst wer soll es denn sonst hinbekommen" gab Harry zu und die andere Stimmten ihm ebenfalls zu.  
„ihr sollten jetzt aber endlich gehen dein Vater wartet sich er schon auf uns" sagte Harry an Ginny gewendet.  
Mr. Weasley wartete schon ungeduldig auf die Vier und sie apparierten auch sofort zum Fuchsbau, wo Mrs. Weasley auch schon mit dem Essen war.  
„Da seid ihr ja endlich ich dachte schon euch wäre etwas passiert" und mit dessen Worten scheuchte sie die Neuankömmlinge in die Küche und sie aßen erst einmal gemütlich zu Abend. Die Vier waren so erschöpft, dass sie nach dem Essen sofort in ihre Betten gingen. Ginny und Harry machten sich auf den Weg in Ginnys Zimmer und legten sich auch sogleich ins Bett. Aber niemand der Beiden konnte schlafen, also lagen sie eine längere Zeit einfach nur Wach da und stritten an die Decke.  
„Harry hast du irgendetwas? Du bist so still", flüsterte Ginny und drehte sich zu Harry um damit sie ihn besser sehen konnte.  
„Es ist alles ok, ich muss nur dauernd über den Artikel nachdenken. Meine Eltern sind umsonst gestorben sie haben sich für mich geopfert und Voldemort lebt immer noch weiter dieses Schwein", presste er zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor und starrte weiter mit wütender Miene zur Decke.  
„Harry, du darfst dir nicht die Schuld an allem geben, sie haben sich geopfert, weil sie dich liebten, sie wollten, dass du weiterlebst und dass du ein glückliches Leben hast. Ihnen war es egal, was aus ihnen wird, dafür haben sie dich zu sehr geliebt", versuchte Ginny ihm zu erklären aber Harrys Miene verbesserte sich kein Stück.  
„Ja, aber ich wollte nicht, dass sie das tun. Was ist es denn für ein Leben, wenn du weißt, dass du Voldemort letztendlich besiegen musst, oder du stirbst selber. Wieso haben sie sich gewährt? Sie hatten doch keine Chance, sie hätten doch einfach abhauen können und mich zurücklassen, es hätte schon jemand anderes geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen, warum ausgerechnet ich und mein Leben ist alles andere als Glücklich gewesen", sagte Harry, aber sah Ginny dabei nicht an. Sie schien kurz zu überlegen antwortet dann aber doch: „Harry, deine Eltern haben dich sicher sehr geliebt, sie hätten es nie übers Herz gebracht dich Voldemort auszuliefern, sie haben dich dafür einfach zu sehr geliebt. Es war ihnen egal was aus ihnen wird, sie wollten nur, dass du leben kannst. Genau so wie ich und du wirst es schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen. Du hast Freunde, die immer für dich da sind und alles für dich tun würden und du hast mich. Ich würde dich nie im stich lassen. Dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr und das haben deine Eltern auch getan und ich werde alles dafür tun, dass es dir gut geht das Verspreche ich dir", flüsterte Ginny und beugte sich jetzt über Harry, damit er sie anschauen musste.

Sie sah ihm ganz tief in die grünen Augen, als wollte sie ihn hypnotisieren.  
„Ich weiß Ginny. Ich liebe dich doch auch, aber ich habe Angst, dass du auch noch von mir gehst und mich alleine lässt und das würde ich einfach nicht ertragen, verstehst du das, denn ich will nicht, dass noch jemand wegen mir sterben muss und vor allem du nicht. Dafür bist du mir zu wichtig", sagte er und seine Augen schimmerten leicht auf.  
„Ich versteh dich schon, aber es werden noch mehr Menschen sterben, wenn du nichts gegen Voldemort tun wirst und ich werde schon nicht gehen, ich liebe dich doch und ich will immer bei dir sein und nichts anderes machen als an deiner Seite zu kämpfen", flüsterte sie ihm zu.  
„Aber versprich mir Eins, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte und ich das alles nicht überleben sollte, dann such dir Jemanden anderes und werde mit ihm glücklich hast du das verstanden", sagte er und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. Ginny schmunzelte und sah von ihm weg. Sie wollte ihm das nicht versprechen, sie konnte mit niemand Anderem glücklicher sein, als mit ihm.  
„Versprich es mir bitte, Ginny. Wenn ich nicht dafür sorgen kann, dass du glücklich bist, dann soll es jemand anderes für mich tun, bitte versprich mir das, dann würde es mir gleich besser gehen", flüsterte er und drehte ihren Kopf genau gegenüber von seinem. Damit sie ihm in die Augen sah.  
„Ich kann das nicht, Harry. Das kannst du nicht von mir verlangen, ich werde nie mehr jemanden so lieben können, wie dich, das geht einfach nicht, ich kann dir das nicht versprechen", sagte sie und tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Harry wischte ihr die Tränen weg und sagte: „Ginny es geht nun mal nicht anders, mir kann immer etwas passieren und ich möchte mit der Gewissheit sterben, dass es dir gut geht, mir ist es egal ob ich derjenige bin oder ob es Jemand anderes ist, der dich glücklich macht. Hauptsache du bist es, bitte versprich es mir.", und er hatte seine Hände immer noch um ihr Gesicht gehüllt damit sie ihn ansah. Ihre Augen waren einfach nur traurig und man sah dass sie innerlich mit sich kämpfte bis sie schließlich zustimmte.  
„Danke mein Schatz, jetzt geht es mir schon viel besser", flüsterte er und küsste sie. Ihre Lippen waren immer noch etwas Salzig, aber sie erwiderte den Kuss mit solch einer Leidenschaft, als ob es ihr letzter wäre. Harry lies Ginnys Gesicht los und seine Hände streiften sanft ihre Brust als er sie nach unten wandern lies . Ihn durchfuhr ein warmer Schauer, und sah sie an als sie kurz und leise aufstöhnte bei der Berührung. Er wollte seine Hand schon wieder wegnehmen, aber Ginny legte sie ihm wieder auf ihre Brust und er streichelte sie sanft. Die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch fingen immer wilder an zu flattern und es kribbelte ihn am ganzen Körper. Sie küssten sich immer Leidenschaftlicher und rückten auch immer näher zusammen.  
„Wir sollten das nicht tun Ginny, nicht jetzt jedenfalls", flüsterte Harry und schob Ginny etwas von sich weg. „Aber warum denn nicht? Ich will mehr, als nur immer Küssen", flüsterte sie und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, die das selbe zeigten, was sie sagten.  
„Aber nicht jetzt, es ist noch nicht der richtige Moment. Wir sollten noch warten, es soll etwas ganz besonderes werden.", flüsterte er und sah sie liebevoll an, sodass sie ihm nicht widerstehen konnte und sie sich einfach neben ihn in seine Arme kuschelte und ihn erneut küsste. Sie liebkosten sich noch eine Zeit lang und schliefen dann glücklich nebeneinander ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden unsanft geweckt als es gegen die Tür hämmerte und Ron einfach so hineinplatzte.

„ Oh mein Gott, was machst du da Harry? Lass deine Finger gefälligst von meiner Schwester!", rief Ron den beiden zu, als er sah, dass Harry seine Hände unter Ginnys Oberteil hatte und hielt sich die Augen zu.  
„Was wir tun geht dich gar nichts an", schrie Ginny und warf ihrem Bruder ihr Kissen ins Gesicht. Dieser wich jedoch gekonnt aus und sah die beiden weiter böse an.  
„Und ob es mich was angeht! Du bist schließlich meine kleine Schwester und noch ein halbes Kind", reif Ron zurück, aber das beeindruckte Ginny keineswegs, sondern sie sah ihren Bruder genauso böse an, wie er sie ansah.  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr, Ron und das solltest du endlich verstehen, ich kann auf mich selber aufpassen und meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen", sagte Ginny und ihr Bruder schien beruhigt zu sein, denn er erwiderte nichts mehr auf ihre Ansage, sondern teilte den beiden mit  
„Los ihr beiden, ihr müsst aufstehen, Lupin ist schon da er wollte dich zur Testamentsvollstreckung abholen.", sprach er und ging aus dem Zimmer heraus, ohne die beiden eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Ich glaube er hat endlich verstanden, das wir alt genug sind unsere eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Das hoffe ich wenigstens mal, sonst geht der uns noch ewig auf die Nerven", sagte Ginny, wobei sie Harry liebevoll ansah .Dieser erwiderte ihren Blick genauso liebevoll wie sie.  
„Ich glaube schon, dass er es irgendwann verstehen wird, aber jetzt ist er noch nicht so weit, das glaube ich jedenfalls, aber ich kann mich ja auch irren.", flüsterte Harry, wobei er den Blick von Ginny nicht abwendete , sondern sie immer noch mit aufrichtiger Liebe in den Augen ansah.  
„Ich hoffe du hast recht, Harry, denn lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus. Seine ständigen bösen Blicke und immer platzt er in mein Zimmer rein er versteht einfach nicht, dass ich erwachsen bin und meine Privatsphäre brauche, aber das will er nicht verstehen, er sieht mich immer noch als die kleine Ginny, seine kleine Schwester auf die er aufpassen muss, aber ich kann selber auf mich auspassen", sagte Ginny und man hörte den Ärger in ihrer Stimme deutlich.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber du musst ihm das alles erst verstehen lassen und mit der Situation fertig werden, dann wird er irgendwann Ruhe geben, glaub mir. Ron braucht manchmal einfach ein bisschen mehr Zeit, als andere Menschen. Er hat doch nur Angst dich zu verlieren, du bist schließlich seine einzige kleine Schwester und er hat dich doch lieb und will dich beschützen. Genau so wie ich", flüsterte Harry und beugte sich vor und überwand auch die letzten Zentimeter, die er noch von Ginny entfernt war und küsste sie. Es klopfte erneut an der Tür, aber die beiden bekamen nichts mehr mit, sie waren zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt also kam die Person, die vor der Tür stand einfach rein und konnte nur staunen was sie das sah. Harry und Ginny, die sich eng umschlugen küssten.  
„Chram, chrm", machte die Person und die beiden ließen sofort voneinander los und sahen direkt in die Augen von Lupin, der die beiden belustigt ansah. Harry lief leicht rot an und Ginny sah leicht genervt aus.  
„Es tut mir ja leid, dass ich eure Zweisamkeit störe, aber Harry und ich müssen jetzt los, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät, also würdest du bitte kommen Harry", sagte Lupin und sah immer noch belustigt drein.  
„Ich komme ja schon, bin ja gleich fertig", sagte Harry stand auf und war auch schon im Bad verschwunden. Ginny lies sich wieder mit einem genervten aufstöhnen in ihr Bett fallen und wartete bis Lupin ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer verschwunden war, der sich sein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.  
Nach ein paar Minuten war Harry auch endlich fertig. Er kam mit Ginny die Treppen herunter.  
„Ah, guten morgen ihr beiden, auch endlich wach geworden?", sagte Mr. Weasley und bekam einen bösen Blick seiner Tochter ab, die gar nicht davon erfreut war überhaupt aufstehen zu müssen. Viel lieber wäre sie noch mit Harry eine Ewigkeit im Bett geblieben.  
„Morgen", murmelte Harry und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, um etwas zu Frühstücken. Ginny tat es ihm gleich, aber ihr Gesicht hellte sich einfach nicht mehr auf.  
Nachdem Frühstück ergriff Lupin wieder das Wort und sagte: „Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich gehen, Harry. Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns, also kommst du bitte? Wir apparieren von draußen direkt zum Grimmauldplatz 12. Du kannst ja sicher jetzt apparieren, also folge mir nach draußen", endete er und die beiden standen auf um sich nach draußen zu bewegen. Harry gab Ginny noch schnell einen Kuss, bevor die beiden nach draußen gingen, um von dort aus zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren.  
„Auf drei", sagte Lupin und sah Harry dabei an. Er hielt drei Finger in die Höhe und zählte: „Eins, zwei, drei" und die beiden waren auch schon verschwunden.  
Wenige Minuten später standen sie auch schon in Sirius altem Haus und dem Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix. Harry sah sich langsam um und ein unwohles Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengrube breit. Er war seit Sirius´ Tod nicht mehr da gewesen und er hatte sich auch geschworen nie wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen, aber jetzt war er da und der Schmerz kam in ihm hoch. Der Verlust von Sirius saß immer noch tief in seinen Knochen.

Er stand einfach nur da und starrte ins leere, bis er eine leise Stimme hörte:  
„Harry. kommst du? Wir müssen in den Salon", sagte Lupin und es kam Harry so vor, als ob die Stimme von weit, weit her kam. Harry fing sich wieder und folgte Lupin in den Salon, wo auch schon McGonagall, Hagrid, Mad Eye und Tonks waren. Sie sahen sich alle um, als Harry und Lupin eintraten und Harry musste staunen, denn er war noch nie in diesem Salon gewesen. Hier mussten die Treffen des Ordens stattgefunden haben. Der Raum wurde magisch vergrößert und es stand ein großer runder Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes, um den einige Stühle standen. Lupin setzte sich auf einen der bereitgestellten Stühle. Alle sahen Harry an, der immer noch in der Tür stand und sich in dem Salon umsah.  
„Wenn Sie sich bitte setzten wollen, Mr. Potter, dann können wir anfangen", sagte McGonagall. Harry setzte sich auf den nächsten Stuhl und wartete darauf, dass es losging. Lupin stand nun auf und ergriff das Wort.  
„Also, wir sind hier alle zusammen gekommen, um Dumbledores letzten Willen zu erfüllen."  
McGonagall stand auf und ging zu einem Großen Schrank. Sie öffnete ihn und holte eine kleine Kugel heraus, in der sich ein weißer Nebel zu befinden schien. Sie überreichte sie Lupin und dieser lies sie einfach auf den Boden fallen. Die Kugel zersprang in Tausenden von Teilen und der Nebel entwich. Alle sahen sich erstaunt an, als sich der Nebel langsam zusammen zog und es schien so, als würde er sich zu einer Person formen. Nach einiger Zeit stand die Person von Dumbledore vor ihnen, zwar etwas durchsichtig, aber doch zu erkennen. Alle starten nun den Geist des alten Mannes an, den sie nur so gut kannten und vor kurzer Zeit verloren hatten. Dumbledore wendete sich den Angehörigen zu   
„Hallo ihr lieben. Es freut mich euch wieder zu sehen und ich hoffe es geht euch gut und ihr seid nicht zu traurig über mein verschwinden. Wenn ihr dies hier seht, dann werde ich so wir ihr mich kennt nicht mehr unter euch weilen, sondern schon längst an einem anderen Ort und ich bitte euch nicht all zu traurig darüber zu sein. Jetzt aber zu meinem Erbe. Meine liebe Minerva, ich möchte das du die Leitung der Schule auch weiterhin übernimmst und ich traue dir es wirklich zu, also sei liebevoll zu den Schüler und verteile meinen Geister weiter unter ihnen.  
So, jetzt zu dir Remus, ich möchte das du Harry bei seiner zukünftigen Aufgabe unterstützt und ihm mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehst. Er wird dir später noch genau sagen, um was es sich dabei handelt.  
So jetzt zu dir, lieber Hagrid ich möchte das du deine Aufgabe weiterhin behältst und dich gut um die Bewohner des Waldes kümmerst, so wie weiter das Fach Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe unterrichtest. Und ich möchte das du dich um Fawkes kümmerst, er braucht dich jetzt, wo ich nicht mehr bin.  
Mad Eye, ich möchte das du die Leitung des Ordens übernimmst und das weiterführst, was ich angefangen habe. Du wirst es schaffen, denn ich habe vollstes Vertrauen zu dir habe.  
So und last, but not least, Harry mein lieber, es tut mir aufrichtig Leid, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffe dich auf deinem schweren und steinigen Weg zu begleiten und zu unterstützen, aber ich vertraue dir vollkommen und ich weiß, dass du es schaffen wirst und Lupin wird dich unterstützen wo es nur geht.

Noch etwas möchte ich von dir verlangen und ich weiß, dass ich nicht in der Position stehe dir etwas vorzuschreiben, aber ich möchte, dass du zurück zur Schule gehst, denn dort ist es der Sicherste Ort für dich und von dort aus wirst du deine Reise beginnen können und deine Schulaisbildung ist das wichtigste was es für dich zur Zeit gibt das solltest du dir immer vor Augen führen, also möchte ich darum bitten, dass du nach Hogwarts zurückkehrst und deine Ausbildung beendest. Weiter vermache ich dir mein Denkarium, dass dir helfen soll dich auf deine Aufgabe vorzubereiten und denkt bitte alle daran, die Liebe, die in unseren Herzen wohnt, wird es schaffen die dunkle Seite zu besiegen und wird es auch immer schaffen, also behaltet euch die Liebe immer in euren Herzen und es wird alles gut werden. Mehr habe ich euch nicht zu sagen, außer das wir uns irgendwann wieder sehen werden und ich mich darauf freuen werde, aber solange müsst ihr euch auf euer eigenes Leben konzentrieren und trauert mir bitte nicht nach, ich war alt und habe ein langes und erfülltes Leben gehabt. Ich musste irgendwann mal von euch gehen und jetzt war halt die Zeit dazu. Es war mir eine Ehre euch kennen gelernt zu haben und ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes und erfülltes Leben" und somit endet die Rede von Dumbledore. Die geisthafte Gestalt verschwand und es war Mucksmäuschen Still im Raum. Niemand traute sich etwas zu sagen und man sah die Betroffenheit in den Augen der Anwesenden.  
McGonagall liefen die Tränen über das Gesicht und auch Hagrid ging es nicht andres.  
„Es ist schon gut, Minerva, er wusste das es schlimm für uns wird und deshalb hat er es für uns so einfach wie möglich gemacht, aber er wird immer in unseren Herzen sein.", flüsterte er und nahm McGonagall in den Arm. Er tätschelte ihr sanft den Kopf und sie beruhigte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder.  
Harry heilt es nicht mehr aus und rannte aus dem Salon heraus. Er wollte einfach nur weg von hier, er rannte ohne darüber nachzudenken einfach weg, bis er schließlich im Wohnzimmer der Blacks völlig außer Atem stehen blieb. Er lehnte sich an die Wand und lies sich dann nach Unten rutschen. Er konnte nicht mehr, er wollte nicht mehr, es war alles einfach zu viel für ihn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände und konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es klappte nicht. Als er draußen ein Geräusch hörte, sah er kurz auf und sein Blick viel auf den alten Wandteppich der Familie Black. Er konnte nicht anders, stand auf und ging langsam näher an ihn heran. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendwas schien ihn anzuziehen. Er starrte den Teppich an und sein Blick viel erst auf das kleine Loch indem einmal Tonks Name gestanden hatte, dann wanderte sein Blick ein Stück nach unten und er viel auf das Loch in dem einmal Sirius´ Name gestanden hatte. Er strich langsam schon fast zärtlich über den Fleck, an dem einmal sein Pate gestanden hatte. Die Trauer und Wut auf Voldemort stieg wieder in ihm hoch. Er war an allem schuld und er sollte dafür büßen. Harry wollte seinen Blick gerade abwenden, als er ganz zufällig den Namen neben dem Loch von Sirius. Dort stand er der Name von Sirius Bruder, Regulus A. Black. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Er war R. A. B.! Er war es, warum war er darauf nicht schon früher gekommen? Er hatte die Antwort auf seine Frage die ganze Zeit vor Augen. Er musste es sofort den Anderen berichten. Also sah er sich den Teppich noch einmal kurz an und verlies dann im Eiltempo das Wohnzimmer, als er gerade um die Ecke bog stieß er mit Lupin zusammen der ihn nur erstaunt ansah und ihm noch etwas hinter herrief.  
„Harry, warte wo willst du hin?", aber Harry hörte nicht darauf. Er lief im Eiltempo in die Halle, konzentrierte sich auf den Fuchsbau und war auch schon wenige Sekunden später verschwunden.


	5. Kapitel 5: der erste Horcrux

Kapitel 5:

Als Harry vor dem Fuchsbau auftauchte, rannte er direkt auf die Tür zu.

„Ginny, Ron, Hermine, wo seid ihr? Ich habe die Lösung gefunden, ich weis wer R.A.B. ist.", schrie er, aber niemand antwortete ihm, also lief er die Treppe nach oben. Als er vor Ginnys Tür stand, riss er sie auf aber es war keiner drin. Also rannte er die Treppen weiter nach oben und stürmte in Rons Zimmer rein, doch dort war auch niemand mehr und er fragte sich, wo denn die andren seien. Als er sie niergends gefunden hatte überlegte er kurz und stürmte nach draußen. Er sah, dass ein paar Besen über dem Obstgarten flogen und rannte direkt in Richtung Obstgarten. Er winkte den andren schon von weitem und sie gingen auch direkt den Landeanflug an.

„Was ist denn los? Ist alles in Ordnung", rief Hermine und rannte auf Harry zu, doch er musste erst mal Luft holen, denn er war ganz schön außer Atem.

„Ja, es ist alles Ok, ich muss nur erst mal Luft holen, warte kurz", sagte Harry und keuchte auf als er endlich zum stehen kam. mittlerweile waren auch Ron und Ginny gelandet.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung? Ist die Testamentsvollstreckung schon vorbei? Wieso bist du schon da?", rief ihm Ginny entgegen.

„Es ist alles ok, ich weis nur endlich wer R.A.B ist.", sagte Harry und die andren sahen ihn erstaunt an. Hermine konnte die Spannung nicht mehr aushalten und schüttelte Harry einmal durch, weil er einfach nicht antworten wollte.

„Jetzt sag schon, wer ist es denn", sagte Hermine, doch Harry lies sich Zeit, ihnen die langersehnte Antwort zu geben.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich sag es euch ja schon, also ich war doch in Sirius altem Haus und nach der Testamensollstreckung bin ich noch durch das Haus gegangen und bin zufällig auf den alten Wandteppich gestoßen und ratet mal was ich da gelesen habe."

„Ja, jetzt sag schon, was hast du gelesen?", sagte Ginny und die Spannung war ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Regulus. A. Black und ratet mal welche Anfangsbuchstaben hat der Todesser denn gehabt?"

„R.A.B", flüsterte Ginny und sah erstaunt aus.

„Oh mein Gott! Das war ja die ganze zeit direkt vor uns und wir haben es nicht bemerkt!", sagte Ron und schlug sich auf die Stirn.

„Genau, das ist es. Nur wie kommen wir jetzt an den Horcrux ran? Er muss doch irgendwo im Haus der Blacks sein. Das hoffe ich jedenfalls", sagte Harry.

„Wir sollten uns mal einfach auf die Suche machen. Am besten gehen wir morgen direkt auf die Suche nach dem Horcrux. Vielleicht finden wir ihn ja dort irgendwo, denn wo sollte er denn sonst sein?", sagte Harry und sah die anderen nachdenklich an.

„Ok, also abgemacht. Wir gehen morgen ins haus der Blacks und suchen nach dem Horcrux", sagte Hermine. Harry holte noch schnell seinen Besen und die drei spielten noch ein paar Runden Quidditsch. Harry war noch nie so glücklich und erleichtert gewesen. Ihm viel ein Stein vom Herzen und er konnte sich richtig beim Quiddischspielen amüsieren. Nach dem Spiel gingen sie noch schnell etwas Essen, doch der Ärger war leider schon vorprogrammiert. Niemand andres als Lupin stand in der Küche und sah Harry böse an, denn dieser war ohne ein weiteres Wort abgehauen.

„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein, einfach so abzuhauen, ich habe mir vielleicht Sorgen gemacht. Weißt du eigentlich was dir draußen alleine passieren kann?", schrie ihn Lupin förmlich an und der Ärger stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Dumbledore hat sich nicht umsonst für dich geopfert, wann verstehst du das endlich, du bringst dich immer wieder in Gefahr, ohne darüber nachzudenken", schimpfte Lupin den völlig verdatterten Harry an und die anderen konnten nur zuschauen, denn so kannten sie Lupin gar nicht. Er war sonst immer so freundlich und zuvorkommend, aber böse hat ihn wohl noch niemand gesehen.

„Ist ja schon gut, es tut mir ja Leid, aber ich bin in meiner Aufgabe etwas weiter gekommen und das dürfte auch dich interessieren", rief Harry verärgert zurück und sah Lupin mit funkelnden Augen an. Er wollte sich schon umdrehen, um den Raum zu verlassen, aber Lupin hielt ihn zurück.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren. Ich habe nur angst um dich, jetzt wo auch noch Dumbledore weg ist. Es ist alles so ungewiss und die Todesser sind überall und es ist einfach alles so gefährlich geworden.", sagte Lupin und sah Harry dabei tief in die grünen Augen der Hoffnung.

„Ist schon gut, ich sollte dir vielleicht mal sagen, was ich eigentlich mache und wie du mir helfen kannst", sagte Harry. Er zog Lupin hinter sich her, in Ginny Zimmer und fing an zu erzählen.

Er erzählte von den Stunden mit Dumbledore und was er alles gesehen hat, sowie die Sache mit den Horcruxen und die Prophezeiung. Als Harry mit seiner Erklärung endete musste sich Lupin erst mal hinsetzten. Er konnte gar nicht fassen was er da grad gehört hatte.

„Das heißt, dass du Voldemort töten musst und das Voldemort seine Seele in sieben Teile geteilt hat und das hast du die ganze Zeit für dich behalten, wie hast du das ausgehalten, Harry? So etwas kannst du doch nicht für dich behalten, du hättest mir ruhig was sagen können. Ich hätte dir geholfen, wo ich nur konnte", sagte Lupin und fasste sich langsam wider. Die Anderen standen um die beiden herum und sahen sie nur an. Sie wussten schließlich die ganze Zeit davon und es war Harry schon schwer genug gefallen es ihnen zu erzählen, denn er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen.

„Ich wollte dich halt nicht in Gefahr bringen Das war schon schlimm genug meinen Freunden das alles zu sagen, denn jeder der davon weiß ist in Gefahr und es sind schon genug Menschen gestorben, an denen mir etwas gelegen hat und ich möchte nicht noch mehr verlieren. Verstehst du das nicht? Es ist schon schwer genug über den Tod von Dumbledore hinwegzukommen, ich könnte es nicht vertragen, wenn noch jemand wegen mir sterben müssen", sagte Harry und sah betroffen zu Boden, er wollte die Anderen jetzt nicht ansehen, denn er wusste, dass sie ihm nicht zustimmten sondern machten, was sie wollten.

„Harry, es wird nicht noch jemand sterben, aber es ist deine Aufgabe Voldemort zu vernichten und dazu brauchst du nun mal Hilfe und vorallem deine Freunde, das hat Dumbledore auch immer wieder gesagt und deshalb sind wir nun mal da."

„ Harry, wir haben dir schon gesagt, dass wir dir helfen werden komme was wolle", sagte Hermine und alle sahen ihn an.

„Harry ich werde dir helfen und das weist du auch", sagte Lupin.

„Ok, wenn du das wirklich willst, dann kannst du mir helfen, aber ich möchte nicht, dass euch etwas passiert. So, wir wissen schon welche Gegenstände Voldemort für einen Horcrux verwandelt hat, also wir haben den Ring, den Kelch, die Schlange , das Buch , etwas von Ravenclaw, und die Kette die R.A.B. ja schon gefunden hat. Ich würde sagen wir fangen im Haus der Blacks an und das so schnell wie möglich", sagte Harry, wobei ihn Lupin immer noch erstaunt ansah.

„Das habt ihr alles schon herausgefunden? Da bin ich aber erstaunt und wisst ihr auch schon, wie man die Horcruxe vernichten kann oder wie man sie wieder loswird?", sagte Lupin und konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie Harry mit dieser ganzen Situation fertig wird.

„Ja, das haben wir, Dumbledore und ich, er hat es größtenteils schon herausgefunden und zwei der Horcruxe sind schon vernichtet, dann bleiben aber immer noch fünf übrig und einer davon ist Voldemort selber und die Kette wissen wir wenigsten, wo sie eventuell sein kann. Aber wie ich Voldemort vernichten soll, das wird wohl die größte Schwierigkeit werden", sagte Harry und sah betrübt zu Boden. Er war leicht deprimiert, denn er wusste nicht, was er machen sollte, um all das zu schaffen. Ginny legte ihrem Arm auf seine Schulter und versuchte ihn wieder aufzumuntern.

„Harry, du wirst das schon schaffen. Wir werden dir ja dabei helfen und jetzt mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, sondern konzentrier dich erst mal auf die Kette. Wir werden sie schon finden und vernichten können", sagte Ginny und nahm Harry in ihre Arme.

„Ich weiß, aber ich mache mir nun mal einfach Sorgen um das ganze Geschehen. Es ist einfach zum verzweifeln, wir stehen noch ganz am Anfang unserer Suche", sagte Harry doch niemand verstand ihn eigentlich richtig, niemand wusste wie er sich fühlte. Er war es, der Voldemort vernichten musste und wenn er es nicht schaffte, dann schaffte es niemand und die Menschen sind diesem Monster hilflos ausgeliefert und was wird aus Ginny, wenn er es nicht überlebte. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Ginny hatte Harry immer noch im Arm als Lupin sich wieder zu ihnen wandte und sagte:

„Ich würde sagen, wir machen uns dann morgen auf die Suche nach diesem Horcrux, denn heute ist es schon zu spät geworden" und er wendete sich von den Vier Freunden ab um hinunter in die Küche zu gehen.

„Ok, dann sehen wir uns morgen", sagte Harry und sah Ginny immer noch verliebt an, die ihn immer noch in ihren Armen hielt.

„Aber bitte seid diesmal wach und angezogen wenn es geht", sagte Lupin, aber konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Ja, wenn du meinst, dann diesmal so, wie du das willst", sagte Ginny und sah Lupin mit einem Grinsen an.

„Gut, dann wünsche ich euch allen eine gute Nacht und bis morgen", sagte Lupin und schritt aus dem Zimmer in Richtung Küche. Die vier Freunde setzten sich auf Ginnys Bett und unterhielten sich noch eine Zeit lang, bis sie schließlich alle in ihre Betten verschwanden.

Am nächsten morgen standen die Vier sehr früh auf, um in das Haus der Blacks zu reisen. Sie saßen gerade am Frühstückstisch, als Lupin und Tonks hereinkamen, um sie abzuholen.

Ach, ihr seid schon wach, das ist ja gut, dann können wir ja gleich gehen", sagte Lupin doch Mrs. Weasley war gar nicht damit einverstanden.

„Jetzt frühstückt erst mal und dann könnt ihr immer noch gehen verstanden?", sagte Mrs. Weasley und bugsierte die beiden erst mal an den Tisch, wo sie ihnen auch gleich etwas zum Essen hinstellte. Nach dem Frühstück stand Lupin auf und sagte: „So, wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen, wer weis wie lange wir noch brauchen?"

Also standen sie alle gemeinsam auf, bis auf Tonks. Sie blieb noch ein bisschen bei Mrs. Weasley, weil sie noch zur Arbeit musste.

„Bis später", sagte sie und gab Lupin noch einen Kuss zum Abschied. Die Fünf gingen nach draußen in den Garten, wo sie einer nach dem anderen ins Haus der Blacks apparierten, wobei Ginny natürlich an Lupins Seite apparierte, da sie es ja noch nicht konnte.

„Also gut, ich würde sagen, dass wir uns aufteilen und getrennt weiter machen, so sind wir schneller. Wenn jemand etwas gefunden hat, dann bitte ruft oder macht euch sonst wie bemerkbar", sagte Harry. Alle sahen sich an nickten ihm zu und verschwanden schließlich jeder in eine andre Richtung. Ron und Hermine nahmen sich das obere Stockwerk vor und Lupin ging Richtung Wohnzimmer. Ginny und Harry machten sich schließlich auch auf den Weg nach oben um den anderen beiden zu helfen.

„Ich denke wir sollten in der Bibliothek anfangen. Sie ist schließlich eins der größten Zimmer in diesem Haus und vielleicht findet ihr ja hier etwas. Die beiden näherten sich mit schnellen Schritten der Bibliothekstür. Als sie davor standen, drückte Harry ganz langsam die Klinke nach unten und schritt durch das riesige Eichenportal, in die nicht gerade kleine Bibliothek der Familie Black. Die beiden staunten nicht schlecht, als sie eintraten, denn der Raum war einfach riesig. Er hatte eine niedrige Decke, so schien es zumindest, denn die Regale der Bücher reichten bis unter die Decke. Es stand dort ein Regal nach dem anderen.

In der Mitte jedoch war ein kleiner freier Platz an dem Vier große rote und sehr gemütliche Sessel standen. Sie waren alle im Kreis aufgestellt und in ihrer Mitte stand ein kleiner Runder Tisch. Es sah so aus, als wäre die Bibliothek um diese Sitzgruppe herumgebaut worden.

Alle Regale endeten in dieser Gruppe. Und was noch komischer war, war das Licht, das alles zu beleuchten schien, denn es war bei den Sitzgruppen am hellsten und sie schien sie zu beleuchten, wie einen Pokal in einer Vitrine.

„Das würde Hermine gefallen, ich glaube sie würde diese Bibliothek nie mehr verlassen", sagte Harry und sah seine Freundin mit einem lächeln an, da diese dasselbe gedacht hatte. Sie gingen durch die Regalreihen und Harry strich liebevoll über die Einbände der Bücher.

Es schien ihm so, als würden sie ihn förmlich anziehen. Sirius muss hier drin einige Stunden verbracht haben, es war einfach schön und gemütlich hier drin und das fand Ginny auch, denn sie konnte die Menge der Bücher nur bewundern. Sie besah sich alle, als wären sie wertvolle Schätze, die man nicht anfassen durfte, weil sie dafür zu kostbar waren.

„Sieh dir nur mal diese Anzahl an Büchern an. Das ist ernorm. Ich glaube nicht mal Hogwards hat so viele Bücher und sehe dir mal an welche Auswahl es hier gilbt", sagte Ginny vor Begeisterung und nahm ein Buch von seinem Platz, um Harry den Titel zu zeigen.

„Sieh mal, ein buch über die schwarze Magie. Die schwarze Magie und wie ich sie am besten zu meinem Vorteil nutze", sagte sie und hielt Harry das Buch hin.

„Wir wussten ja schon, dass die Blacks eine Vorliebe für die Schwarze Magie haben, aber das sie auch noch so viele Bücher haben, das fasse ich nicht", sagte Harry und sah sich das Buch etwas genauer an. Es beschrieb ganz genau, wie man die schwarze Magie am besten einsetzte, um sich Macht zu verschaffen und wie man Menschen am besten unterwürfig machte.

„Erstaunlich, aber das ist nicht alles, sie haben auch noch mehr Bücher. Hier ist eins über Heilpflanzen und Kräuter, falls mal ein Zauber daneben geht. Ich glaube hier steht drin, wie man so manchen schwarzen Zauber wieder heilt und hier ist eins über Zauberkünste. Zwar nur für Anfänger, aber es stehen interessante Sachen drin und hier eins über die Geschichte der schwarzen Magie. Oh mein Gott, das sind so viele", sagte Ginny und sie lief von einem Regal zum anderen. Doch Harry hörte ihr schon gar nicht mehr zu, denn sein Blick viel auf ein einziges Buch, das schon zeitlich abwetzt aussah und so, als ob es jemand immer mit sich herumgetragen hätte. Harry strich zärtlich über den Buchrücken und konnte fühlen, dass Sirius es in den Händen gehabt hatte. Er schien es ziemlich gemocht zu haben. Harry nahm das Buch aus dem Regal und sah sich den Titel an, da man ihn auf dem Buchrücken nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er strich langsam über das Buch und wollte es gar nicht mehr aus der Hand geben. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und las den Titel des Buches. Wie verteidige ich mich gegen die Dunklen Künste, Band eins. Harry blätterte in dem Buch herum und sah, dass jemand etwas hineingeschrieben hatte. Es war die schöne und geschwungene Schrift von Sirius. Er erkannte sie sofort, denn er hatte seine Briefe immer und immer wieder gelesen und wusste genau, wem diese Handschrift gehörte. Es musste wohl das einzige Buch für die Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sein, denn er wusste genau, dass Sirius sich mehr dafür, als für die dunklen Künste interessiert hatte. Er hatte es wahrscheinlich immer und immer wieder gelesen, so abgewetzt, wie es aussah. Sirius hatte fast zu jedem Zauber etwas dazu geschrieben. Er muss sich also sehr intensiv damit beschäftigt haben. An einem Zauber, der den eigene Zauber verstärken sollte stand: _Durch energischeres Schwingen noch besser. _Und an einem Zauber für die Entwaffnung stand: _Durch zufügen des Wortes liest wird der Zauberstab des Gegners sogar zerstört._ Harry war so vertieft in das Buch seines Paten, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass sich Ginny direkt neben ihn gestellt hatte und ebenfalls in das Buch hineinsah.

„Was ist denn das für ein Buch? Klingt interessant", sagte Ginny. Harry schreckte hoch und lies das Buch auf den boden fallen. Ginny bückte sich und hob es wieder auf. Sie drehte und wendete es und betrachtete es von allen Seiten.

„Es sieht ganz schön mitgenommen aus", sagte sie und gab Harry das Buch wieder.

„Es hat einmal Sirius gehört, ich habe seine Handschrift darin entdeckt. Er muss es hunderte von malen gelesen haben, so wie es aussieht", sagte er und strich liebevoll über den Einband. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass er das Buch seines Paten in der Hand hielt

„Komm schon, wir müssen weiter suchen, sonst kommen wir nicht voran, du willst den Horcrux doch auch finden oder etwa nicht", sagte Ginny und zog Harry hinter sich her doch, dieser konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren. Er musste immer wieder an seinen Paten denken, wie er wohl hier gelebt hatte und wie schwer muss er es als Kind gehabt haben, wenn seine Eltern durch und durch Böse waren und Regulus schien es auch nicht einfach zu haben er war nur nicht stark genug um dagegen anzukämpfen Er war einfach so auf die böse Seite gewechselt, doch er musste sich wohl irgendwie wieder gefangen haben, sonst hätte er wohl nicht versucht Voldemort irgendwie zu schaden, das war wohl auch der Grund, weswegen ihn Voldemort getötet hatte. Er musste irgendwie herausgefunden haben, dass Regulus sich gegen ihn gewand hatte, sonst wäre er wohl noch am leben.

„Hallo, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?", sagte Ginny und winkte vor den Augen ihres Freuendes umher, bis dieser endlich drauf reagierte.

„Was ist denn? Wieso winkst du wie verrückt?", fragte Harry und konnte nicht fassen, dass er so abwesend ausgesehen haben musste und erst jetzt reagierte. Er lies sich einfach auf den ersten Sessel fallen und atmete erst mal tief durch.

„Ach, du fragst mich was los ist. Du bist ja wie in Trance, nicht ich, mein lieber, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?", frage Ginny und sah Harry besorgt an, der aussah wie ein Häufchen Melden, da auf dem Stuhl zusammengesunken.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich musste nur an Sirius denken, als ich das Buch gefunden habe. Er muss es sehr gemocht haben, sieh es dir doch nur mal an. Wie es aussieht, so benutzt. Es erinnert mich so sehr an ihn und seine Handschrift. Ich habe sie schon so vermisst und so lange nicht mehr gesehen, jetzt vermisse ich ihn nur noch mehr, jetzt wo ich hier bin, es ist alles hier, es erinnert mich alles hier an ihn, jedes Bild, sogar der Staub auf dem Boden erinnert mich an ihn. Ich vermisse ihn nur so sehr, er war der einzige, der noch Kontakt zu meinen Eltern hatte. Er hatte sie besser gekannt, als jeder andere und er ist nicht mehr da und wenn ich hier bin, erinnere ich mich wieder an die schöne Zeit, die wir hier hatten. Die wenige Zeit, die ich mit ihm verbringen durfte war eigentlich die schönste, die ich hatte, er war wie ein Vater zu mir und den hatte ich ja nie gehabt, ich wünschte er wäre noch hier und könnte sehen, wie weit wir schon gekommen sind und wie glücklich ich jetzt hier mit dir bin. Er würde sich bestimmt darüber freuen uns zusammen zu sehen.", erklärte Harry und sah seine Freundin traurig an. Er wollte eigentlich nicht an Sirius denken, nicht jetzt, er musste doch seine aufgrabe erledigen. Ginny ging einen auf ihn zu und stieß dabei mit dem Fuß gegen das Bein des Sessels auf dem Harry saß. Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als der Sessel sich in Bewegung setzte und ganz langsam zu Seite glitt. Harry sah erstaunt auf das geschehen und auch Ginny konnte es nicht fassen, was da gerade passiert ist. Harrys Sessel ist nach vorn gefahren und unter dem Sessel erschien eine kleine Treppe, die irgendwo nach unten ins Dunkle führte.

„Oh, mein Gott. Was ist denn das?", rief Ginny erstaunt und sah hinter Harry die Treppen herunter. Dieser ist nun auch aufgestanden und lief um den Sessel herum um sich das anzusehen.

„Ich glaube das führt in so eine art Geheimkammer, aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher. Komm, lass uns mal nachsehen. Vielleicht finden wir dort unten, was wir suchen", bemerkte Harry, zückte seinen Zauberstab und wollte gerade die Treppen nach unten gehen, doch eine Hand hielt ihn zurück. Er drehte sich um und sah in die entsetzten Augen von Ginny.

„Bist du verrückt? Du weißt gar nicht, was da unten ist. Du kannst da nicht alleine runtergehen, wir müssen den Anderen bescheid sagen", bemerkte sie und zog ihren Freund die Treppen nach oben.

„Aber, aber. Das ist meine Aufgabe und ich muss es alleine schaffen, deshalb gehe ich auch alleine", sagte er und wollte sich aus Ginnys Griff befreien, doch diese lies nicht locker.

„Wir haben gesagt, dass wir dir helfen werden und deshalb sind wir auch da und wir helfen dir jetzt. Du gehst nicht alleine da runter. Ich werde Lupin holen und du wartest hier, verstanden?", sagte sie und schritt aus der Bibliothek heraus, um Lupin und die Anderen zu suchen.

Harry überlegte kurz, legte dann das Buch von Sirius behutsam auf den kleinen Tisch, zückte seinen Zauberstab und sagte: „Lumos" und ging ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehend die Treppen nach unten. Irgendetwas zog ihn nach unten, aber er wusste nicht was es war. Er wusste nur, er musste diesem Gefühl nachgehen. Er schritt langsam die Treppen nach unten und spitzte seine Ohren, um ja kein Geräusch zu überhören. Er ging und ging, doch die Treppe schien kein Ende zu nehmen. Er musste schon weit unter dem Haus der Blacks sein, aber er wusste nicht einmal wie lange er schon die Treppen nach unten ging. Als er schon fast aufgegeben hatte, sah er das Ende der Treppe und er beschleunigte seinen Schritt ein wenig und war auch schon unten angelangt .Er stand in einem kleinen Raum, indem Vier Türen eingelassen waren, die nicht gerade winzig waren. Es waren riesige Flügeltüren, die ziemlich schwor aussahen. Harry sah sich das ganze eine Weile lang an und überlegte kurz welche Tür er nehmen sollte. Er entschied sich für die Tür zu seiner rechten und wollte die Klinke nach unten drücken, doch es ging nicht. Harry lies ein leises „verdammt" verlauten und überlegte.

„Alohomorah", sagte er, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht. Er versuchte es erneut, doch es tat sich nichts. Da viel ihm der Schlüssel von Sirius wieder ein, den er ihm geschenkt hatte. Er zog ihn aus seiner Hosentasche, steckte ihn in das Schloss, drehte ihn um und hörte eine leises knacken. Er atmete erleichtert auf und drückte die Klinke nach unten. Die Tür ging langsam und mit einem Lauten knarren auf. Harry schritt durch die Tür und sie schloss sich direkt hinter ihm. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber irgendetwas am Ende dieses Raumes zog ihn an und er beschleunigte seine Schritte. Er wurde immer schneller und fing an zu rennen. Als er am Ende des Ganges angekommen war, schien dort aber nichts zu sein. Er war wie ausgestorben. Es stand nur ein alter Tisch auf dem Boden und ein ebenso alter Stuhl, der nicht so aussah, als könnte man sich noch darauf setzten. Er näherte sich dem Tisch und sah, dass dort lauter Zeichnungen eingeschnitzt waren. Es waren lauter Bilder und Säzte, aber es waren auch ein paar Zaubersprüche darauf zu sehen. Harry strich langsam mit seinen Fingerkuppen über den Tisch und sah sich die Zeichnungen genauer an. Es waren lauter Bilder von Zauberern, die starben oder irgendwie umgebracht wurden. Harry konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass jemand so etwas malen konnte. Es waren aber anscheinend immer dieselben Zauberer abgebildet. Eine Frau, ein Mann und ein Junge. Sie starben fast auf jedem Bild, aber nicht immer durch denselben Zauber. Es waren immer verschiede Zauber, die sie töteten. _Wer das wohl gemalt hatte,_ dachte sich Harry. Es muss auf jeden Fall einer der Blacks gewesen sein, vielleicht sogar Sirius. Seine Leiern waren ja nicht gerade die liebevollsten, aber sollten sie ihren Sohn hier eingesperrt haben. Das konnte er sich nicht denken, das würden sie doch nicht getan haben, aber sein Blick viel auf einen kleinen Schriftzug in einer Ecke des Tisches .Dort stand: „Sie werden euch finden und töten und ich werde euch nicht helfen, denn ich werde nicht auf eure Seite wechseln, komme was wolle" und darunter war eine kleine Pfote, die einer Hundepfote sehr ähnlich sah, jedoch viel schmaler und feiner war, aber vor allem kleiner. Also hatten die Blacks einer ihrer Söhne hier eingesperrt, um ihn gefügig zu machen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Eltern ihrem Kind so etwas antun konnten. Jetzt konnte er Sirius verstehen, wieso er seine Eltern so gehasst hatte und vor allem wieso er diesen Ort hier so gehasst hatte. Diesem Jungen musste es noch schlechter ergangen sein, als ihm. Er hätte es hier wahrscheinlich auch nicht ausgehalten und da ging es ihm bei den Dursleys ja noch besser.

Harry strich über den Schriftzug und dann über die kleine Pfote. Sie erinnerte ihn an Sirius, doch irgendwie auch nicht. Für eine Hundepfote war sie zu klein und zu zierlich. Er strich zärtlich darüber und plötzlich lies sich die Pfote nach unten drücken. Harry erschrak, als sich kurze Zeit später etwas hinter ihm regte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und sah, dass sich ein Teil der hinteren Wand wie von Zauberhand nach oben zog und eine Vitrine zum Vorschein kam, in der die verschiedensten Artefakte vorhanden waren. Dort lag sie. Es war die Kette, der echte Hocrux. Harry schritt auf die Vitrine zu, doch er konnte ihr nicht näher kommen. Als er nur noch eine Handbreit von der Vitrine enfernt war, baute sich ein Schutzschild auf und Harry wurde zurückgestoßen. Er flog direkt in den Tisch und den Stuhl, die er mit sich zu Boden riss. Er versuchte es immer und immer wieder, doch es passierte immer das gleiche. Sobald er kurz davorstand, wurde er vom Schutzschild abgewehrt und flog quer durch den Raum. Er war schon kurz davor zu verzweifeln. Da lag er. Sein Ziel war so Nahe und doch so fern. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Vitrine und schoss warlos ein paar Zauber auf sie, doch es nützte nichts, denn sie war natürlich auch gegen Zauber geschützt. Jeder Zauber prallte an ihr ab und schlug in irgendeine Wand ein. Einer der Zauber verfehlte Harry ganz knapp, da er sich rechtzeitig auf den Boden warf.

„Bitte, Sirius, hilf mir", flüsterte er verzweifelt, doch nichts geschah. Er war immer noch alleine. Er musste alleine damit fertig werden.

Ginny lief in der Zeit aus der Bibliothek in Richtung Wohnzimmer, wo Lupin war. Sie stürmte hinein und rief ihm entgegen: „Wir haben vielleicht etwas gefunden. Du musst sofort mitkommen" und sie drehte sich auf dem Absetzt um und rannte so schnell sie gekommen war auch wieder aus dem Wohnzimmer nach draußen. Lupin lies alles stehen und liegen und folgte ihr mit schnellen Schritten.

„Warte doch Ginny, was habt ihr Gefunden und wo zum Teufel ist Harry?"

„Ich kann es dir jetzt nicht erklären. Wir müssen erst noch Ron und Hermine finden, also beweg dich. Ron, Hermine! Kommt her, wir haben etwas gefunden!"

Doch es kam keine Antwort, also schrie Ginny lauter und lief von Tür zu Tür in der Hoffnung einen der beiden zu finden.

„Was ist denn los, wieso brüllst du denn so?", kam die Stimme von Ron der gehetzt aus einem Raum heraustrat und seine Schwester erstaunt ansah.

„Wir haben einen Geheimgang in der Bibliothek gefunden, also kommt, wir müssen Harry helfen", keuchte sie und zog ihren völlig perplexen Bruder hinter sich her.

„Wo ist Hermine? Wir brauchen sie", fragte sie und sah ihren Bruder an.

„Sie ist auch hier irgendwo. Sie hat die Zimmer auf der anderen Seite durchsucht", antwortete Ron.

Als sie es auch geschafft hatten Hermine zu finden liefen sie im Eiltempo in Richtung Bibliothek. Ginny führte sie zu der kleinen Sitzgruppe. Doch dort war niemand mehr. Das einzige was sie sah, war das Buch, das Harry die ganze Zeit in der Hand hatte.

„Verdammt", fluchte Ginny als sie föllig außer Atem vor dem Eingab in das Dunkle Loch stand.

„Wo ist Harry? Ich dachte, ihr hättet gemeinsam gesucht", fragte Ron und sah sich suchend im Raum um.

„Er ist bestimmt schon runter gegangen, obwohl ich ihm gesagt hatte, er soll hier auf mich warten. Aber ihr kennt ihn ja. Er ist sicher schon allein losgegangen", bemerkte Ginny verärgert, aber auch etwas ängstlich.

„Wir sollten ihm Folgen", sagte Lupin und ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab voran.

„Lumos", flüsterte er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes erhellte sich, wie das einer Taschelampe.

„Hermine, kommst du bitte? Die Anderen sind schon losgegangen", sagte Ron und zog seine Freundin hinter sich her. Sie schritten mit schellen Schritten den Anderen hinterher und holten sie auf der Mitte der Treppe wieder ein.

„Wo wart ihr denn so lange?", maulte Ginny die beiden an, die jetzt sichtlich immer nervöser wurde.

„Beruhig dich mal wieder, Ginny. Es wird schon alles gut", sagte Ron und legte seinen Arm über Ginny Schulter doch sie wehrte ihn nur ab und ging weiter.

Sie gingen und gingen und kamen nach einiger Zeit endlich am Ende der Treppe an. Es war, wie bei Harry zuvor, in dem großen Raum mit den vier Türen.

Ginny sah die Anderen an und jeder nahm sich eine Tür vor. Sie versuchten es natürlich erst mal mit Drücken der Klinge, doch es geschah nichts. Selbst die Tür, durch die Harry kam war wieder verschlossen. Ginny trat gegen die Tür und fluchte leise vor sich hin. Wieso ging diese Tür denn nicht auf?

„Also, ich glaube das hat alles keinen Sinn. Die Tür wird sich nicht öffnen lassen. Sie sind magisch verschlossen", stellte Hermine fest und die Anderen stimmten ihr betroffen zu.

„Aber wie sollen wir sie dann aufbekommen oder kann etwa jemand ein schloss knacken", sagte Ron, aber niemand gab ihm eine antwort. Sie verzweifelten fast. Doch dann viel es Ginny wieder ein. Sie hatte ja von Fred und George gelernt, wie man Schlösser knackt.

„Hat jemand von euch eine Haarnadel, dann kann ich vielleicht etwas tun", sagte Ginny und sah dabei Hermine erwartungsvoll an. Hermine löste ihre Haar und gab Ginny die Haarnadel.

„Danke schön", sagte sie. Sie kniete sich vor das Schloss in ihrer nähe. Sie stocherte mit der Haarnadel darin herum, bis ein leises knacken zu hören war. Als sie sich umdrehte, um Hermine ihre Nadel wieder zu geben, sahen sie all erstaunt an, aber das Gesicht von Ron war das Beste.

„Was ist? Wieso starrt ihr mich so an? Habe ich irgendetwas im Gesicht?", fragte Ginny, denn sie konnte nicht begreifen, was so erstaunlich war. Deshalb drehte sie sich um und öffnete die erste Tür auf der linken Seite.

„Sag mal, woher kannst du eigentlich Schlösser knacken, meine Liebe?", fragte Ron.

„Das habe ich mir von Fred und George abgeschaut oder was meinst du, wie ich an die Besen im Schuppen gekommen bin? Ihr habt mich ja nie mitfliegen lassen, also musste ich mir selber helfen und wie du siehst, ist es auch dazu nutze, oder?", bemerkte Ginny und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie schritt an ihrem Bruder vorbei, in den großen Raum in dem tausenden von Celinen Kristallfläschchen standen, in Regalen, die bis zur hohen Decke reichten.

„Das sind ja hunderte von verschieden Tränken, was die wohl bewirken?", sagte Ron und wollte gerade eine Flasche in die Hand nehmen, doch Hermine hielt ihn noch rechtzeitig zurück.

„Bist du irre? Du weist gar nicht, was da drin ist, also lass die Finger weg!", schnauzte sie ihren Freund an.

„Ist ja schon gut, musst ja nicht gleich unhöflich werden", sagte Ron und sah sie beleidigt an.

„Also, ich glaube nicht, dass Harry hier irgendwo ist", bemerkte Ginny und schritt auch schon wieder an Ron und Hermine aus dem Raum heraus. Sie ging auf die nächste Tür zu und öffnete sie, wie die erste. Sie schritten wieder alle gemeinsam in den großen Raum und konnten nur staunen.

Es war ein komplettes Universum indem Raum abgebildet. Es war stockdunkel und nur die Sonne erhellte den Raum. Die Planeten schwirrten auf ihren Umlaufbahnen durch den Raum und man konnte sie sogar anfassen. Ron duckte sich als Uranus gerade kurz über seinem Kopf vorbeizog.

„Oh mein Gott! Sieht das schön aus. Sie nur, da ist die Erde und da die Sonne und der Mond"

Sie konnte es gar nicht glauben. Die Blacks hatten ihr eigenes Sonnensystem im Haus.

„Ich glaube Harry ist nicht hier. Lasst uns lieber wieder gehen", sagte Lupin und zog Ginny hinter sich her, die ihren Blick nicht von dem Sonnensystem lassen konnte.

Er schloss die Tür schnell hinter sich und ging auf die nächste zu.

„Nur noch zwei Türen, also welche sollen wir nehmen?", fragte er seine jungen Begleiter.

„Wir sollten diese hier nehmen", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf die Tür, durch die Harry zuvor gegangen ist.

Die Anderen nickten ihr zustimmend zu und sie begann wieder mit Hermines Haarnadel die Tür zu öffnen. Als es klickte drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und ging in den Raum.

Harry versuchte gerade der Vitrine näher zu kommen und flog mal wieder quer durch denn Raum direkt vor Ginny Füße.

„Ach, hallo mein Lieber. Schön, dass du auf mich gewartest hast", sagte Ginny und half ihrem Freund wieder auf die Beine.

„Danke schön, aber ich bekomme das auch ohne euch hin" sagte er und wollte es wieder versuchen, doch Ginny hielt ihn zurück.

„Das sieht man ja. Ohne uns kommst du nicht weiter. Gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern, doch er wollte sich nicht helfen lassen. Er wollte es alleine schaffen, ohne Hilfe. Er würde ihre Hilfe noch früh genug benötigen. Also versuchte er sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien, doch auch Lupin hielt ihn zurück.

„Harry, siehst du nicht, dass das nichts bringt? So kommst du nicht weiter. Da ist höhere Magie im Spiel. Wir müssen strategisch vorgehen", sagte Lupin und hielt Harry davon ab auf ein neues auf die Vitrine zuzugehen.

„Und wie sollen wir es dann schaffen, bitte schön? Ich habe schon alles versucht, aber nichts hat funktioniert", sagte Harry und wollte es auf ein Neues versuchen.

Lupin schritt direkt vor die Vitrine und erhob seinen Zauberstab. Der Schutzschild baute sich auf ein Neues auf und Lupin fing an langsam einen Zauberspruch zu murmeln, den Harry nicht verstand. Lupin musste sich sehr anstrengen, denn Zauber der auf der Vitrine lag zu brechen war sehr schwer, doch er schaffte es den Schutzschild in seinen Zauberstab aufzusaugen, bis nichts mehr davon übrig war. Nach Endung des Zauberspruchs sackte er auf die Knie zusammen und musste erst mal richtig durchatmen.

„Lupin, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ginny und lief auf Lupin zu.

„Ja, es geht schon, danke. Ich muss mich nur etwas ausruhen. Der Zauber ist nicht gerade einfach", antwortete Lupin und setzte sich aufrecht hin, um besser atmen zu können.

Harry lief auf die Vitrine zu und öffnete sie.

Er nahm den Horcrux in die Hand und betrachtete ihn eine Zeit lang. Dann legte er ihn auf den Boden und sprach „desendere" und schwang seinen Zauberstab, wie Hermine es ihm gezeigt hatte. Ein leuchtender, goldener Strahl löste sich aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab und schoss auf das Amulett zu. Als es getroffen wurde zersprang das Amulett in zwei Teile und eine Weißer rauch löste sich aus dem Riss der Öffnung. Der Nebel nahm ganz kurz die Gestalt von Voldemort an und verschwand dann im nichts.

Harry sackte auf dem Boden zusammen und verlor auch schon das Bewusstsein.

„Oh nein. Harry, Harry! Wach auf bitte. Wach auf, du hast es doch geschafft", schrie Ginny und rüttelte Harry, als ob er nur schlafen würde.

„Ginny, lass ihn. Es geht ihm gut. Er ist nur geschwächt. Dieser Zauber ist nicht gerade leicht und er war nicht im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte", sagte Lupin und schob Ginny beiseite, bevor er Harry auf den Arm nahm und ihn nach oben trug.

Sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppen nach oben und dann ins Wohnzimmer. Er legte Harry auf die Couch und legte eine Decke über den immer noch bewusstlosen Körper. Ginny selber setzte sich direkt auf die Couchecke um nahe bei Harry zu sein. Sie wollte ihn jetzt nicht alleine lassen. Auch Lupin setzte sich auf die Couch, um sich von dem Zauber zu erholen.

Als Harry die Augen öffnete sah er direkt in die von Ginny, die ihn liebevoll ansahen und vor allem froh. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, doch sie drückte ihn zurück auf die Couch.

„Du musst dich noch etwas schonen, du warst sehr geschwächt", flüsterte Ginny und sah Harry immer noch liebevoll an. Harry lies es mit sich geschehen und legte sich wieder hin. Er sah Ginny noch eine weile lang an und schlief dann wieder ein. Er wachte erst wieder spät in der Nacht auf und Ginny war inzwischen auf dem Sessel neben ihm eingeschlafen. Er stand leise auf und ging wieder in Richtung Bibliothek. Er wollte das Buch noch einmal in die Hand nehmen und ein bisschen darin Blättern. Er ging mit langsamen und leisen Schritten, um die Anderen nicht zu wecken, in die Bibliothek und griff nach dem Buch, das immer noch auf dem Tisch lag. Er strich zärtlich über den Einband und blätterte ein wenig darin rum. Er las einige Zaubersprüche, bis er schließlich mit dem Buch auf dem Schoss einschlief. Er wurde am nächsten Morgen von Ginny geweckt, die ihn etwas ärgerlich ansah.

„Komm schon, Harry. Steh auf, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht, also komm schon, wir wollen wieder nach Hause apparieren. Mum wird sich schon über unser verbleiben Sorgen machen. Wir sind schließlich die ganze Nacht weg gewesen. Harry stand auf, nahm das Buch in die Hand und Ginnys in die Andere. Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Einganshalle, wo die Anderen schon auf die beiden warteten.

„Also, auf drei apparieren wir in den Fuchsbau. Also, eins, zwei, drei", sagte Lupin und mit einem ‚Plopp' war die Gruppe verschwunden.

Als sie an die Tür klopften kam eine völlig aufgelöste Mrs. Weasley auf sie zugerannt und nahm sie alle in den Arm.

„Sag mal, wo wart ihr denn alle? Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als ihr gestern Abend nicht nach Hause gekommen seid. Ach und Harry mein Schätzchen, Tonks hat noch ein Paket für dich mitgebracht", sagte Mrs. Weasley und zog die Fünf angekommenen in die Küche. Das Paket für Harry stand auf dem Tisch, er ging drauf zu und loste die Verpackung. Zum Vorschein kam Dumbledores Denkarium.

„Was zum Kuckuck ist denn das schon wieder und wer schickt dir eine Schüssel?", fragte Ron und sah das Denkarium skeptisch an.

„Ach Ron, du Idiot, das ist doch keine Schüssel, das ist ein Denkarium", erklärte Hermine.

„Ein was, bitte sehr? Ein Denkarium? Und für was ist das ganze Ding gut?", fragte er nun erneut und sah seine Freundin herausfordernd an.

„Das ist dazu da seine Gedanken aufzubewahren und immer wieder anzusehen, wenn man möchte", erklärte Hermine ihrem völlig verdatterten Freund.

„Aber wer hat dir das geschickt, Harry?", fragte Ginny ihren Freund, der immer noch sein Geschenk oder besser gesagt sein Erbe ansah.

„Das ist Dumbledores Denkarium. Er hat es mir vererbt", sagte Harry und befreite das Denkarium nun ganz von dem Pergamentpapier, um es besser betrachten zu können.


	6. Kapitel 6: Zurück in Hogwarts

Kapitel 6: Zurück in Hogwards

Harry und seine Freunde gingen mit dem Denkarium in Rons Zimmer. Harry stellte sein Erbe auf einen kleinen Tisch.

„Wieso hat dir Dumbledore eigentlich sein Denkarium geschenkt?", fragte Hermine, die ziemlich neugierig zu sein schien.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau, aber es soll mir wohl dabei helfen, mich auf den Kampf mit Voldemort vorzubereiten. Aber ich bin mir da nicht so sicher.", gab Harry zu bedenken.

Die Vier saßen noch eine Weile so in Rons Zimmer und unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Dinge. Nach einiger Zeit gingen sie alle in ihre Betten und Ginny und Harry genossen noch ihre traute Zweisamkeit. Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von der aufgeregten Hermine geweckt, die mit zwei Umschlägen ins Zimmer gestürmt kam.

„Sie sind da, sie sind da, die Briefe aus Hogwards, sind da! Los steht auf. Na, komm schon Harry. Beweg dich!", schrie Hermine, als sie ins Zimmer kam.

Harry sah verschlafen und ohne Brille im Zimmer umher , aber konnte nichts erkennen. Deshalb legte er sich wieder ins Bett, weil er definitiv noch zu müde war um aufzustehen. Doch das hielt nicht lange, denn Hermine lies sich davon nicht abhalten. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rüttelte an Harry herum, der einfach nicht aufstehen wollte.

„Mensch, lass mich schlafen es ist noch zu früh um aufzustehen", sagte er mit leiser Stimme und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

„Mensch, Harry! Komm schon, die Briefe aus Hogwards sind da, also beweg dich und Ginny du auch, deine Ergebnisse sind da", rief Hermine während sie einen Briefumschlag vor Ginnys Nase hin und her schwenkte.

„Ist ja gut, Hermine. Wir stehen ja schon auf, aber bitte gib endlich ruhe", sprach Ginny, denn sie konnte das Geschrei am Morgen nicht ertragen. Zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit ging Hermine aus dem Zimmer und die beiden verschlafenen standen schließlich doch auf.

„Guten morgen, mein Schatz. Wir müssen aufstehen, also beweg dich", flüsterte Ginny direkt in Harrys Ohr. Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sagte: „und was ist wenn ich nicht will? Es ist so schön gemütlich hier. Wir könnten doch einfach hier beleiben oder?", doch Ginny ließ sich davon nicht betören. Sie richtete sich auf und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften.

„Du stehst jetzt auf, mein Lieber, oder ich werde dir Beine machen.", sagte sie mit lauter Stimme, die nach der ihrer Mutter klang.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich steh ja schon auf, nur keinen Stress, sonst klingst du wie deine Mutter", sagte Harry, doch das war genau das Falsche was er in diesem Moment sagen konnte. Ginnys Gesicht färbte sich leicht Rosa und sie stupste Harry einfach aus dem Bett, stand auf und ging ins Bad.

„Hey, das war doch nicht so gemeint. Das sollte doch nur ein Scherz sein", reif er hinter ihr her, doch Ginny interessiere das alles nicht.

„Überleg dir nächstens vorher. was du sagst. Hast du verstanden, oder du schläfst wieder bei meinem lieben Bruderherz im Zimmer", konterte sie und war nun endgültig aus dem Zimmer verschwunden und kam auch nicht mehr zurück. Also beschloss Harry ebenfalls nach unten zu gehen, da er langsam Hunger bekam. Als er durch die Küchentür kam, rannte Hermine auch schon auf ihn zu und gab ihm den Brief, den er bekommen hatte.

Er riss den Umschlag auf und las den Brief von McGonagall vor.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,_

wir möchten Sie davon in Kenntnis setzten, dass Hogwards, die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, ihre Tore wieder pünktlich zum 1. September öffnet. Des Weiteren möchten wir Ihnen mitteilen, dass die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in der Schule erweitert wurden. Deshalb müssen wir Ihnen leider mitteilen, dass die Quidditschsaison dieses Jahr ausfällt. In dem beiliegenden Brief finden sie die Liste von Büchern, die sie benötigen. Wir bitten sie darum, sich pünktlich am 1. September um 11 Uhr am Gleis 9 ¾ einzufinden.

Prof. McGonagall

(Schulleiterin der Hogwardsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei )

Harry endete mit dem Vorlesen desBriefes und sah seine Freunde an doch die waren diesmal mit Ginnys Brief beschäftig, da sie ihre ZAG Ergebnisse bekam.

„Oh Ginny, mach schon auf, los", drängte Ron und versuchte den Briefumschlag aus den Händen seiner Schwester zu nehmen.

„Jetzt warte doch mal, ich mach ihn ja schon auf, nur Geduld", gab Ginny zurück und währte die Hände ihres Bruders ab. Harry ging auf die anderen zu, denn er war auch Neugierig geworden, was Ginny für Noten erzielt hatte. Sie öffnete den Brief mit zitternden Händen, las ihn sich durch und verkündete dann mit lauter stimme: „Sechs ZAGs, was sagt ihr jetzt. Na also!

Astronomie: Erwartungen Übertroffen

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Akzeptabel

Zauberkunst: Erwartungen Übertroffen

Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste: Erwartungen Übertroffen

Wahrsagen: Scheußlich

Kräuterkunde: Ohnegleichen

Geschichte der Magie: Mies

Zaubertränke: Erwartungen Übertroffen

Verwandlung: Ohnegleichen", endete sie und sah ihre Familie stolz an, und schon kam auch Mrs. Weasley auf sie zugeeilt und nahm sie erst mal in den Arm.

„Oh Ginny, Schätzchen. Ich bin ja so stolz auf dich", sagte sie und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Ron nahm seiner Schwester den Brief aus der Hand und sah ihn sich noch einmal an. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass seine Schwester so gut war, wie er selber. Harry sah sich Ginnys Ergebnisse an und nahm sie ebenfalls in den Arm, als sie Mrs.Weasley wieder losgelassen hatte.

„Ich bin richtig stolz auf dich, das hast du super gemacht", flüsterte er damit es nur Ginny hören konnte.

„Danke schön, aber ohne dich hätte ich das nicht geschafft. Dein Unterricht war einfach gut zur Übung. Auch, wenn du mich manchmal beim lernen gestört hast war ich ja doch ziemlich gut", sagte sie und sah ihren Freund vorwurfsvoll an. Doch sie konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, als sie Harrys beleidigtes Gesicht sah.

„Wenn du meinst", sagte er und gab ihr noch einen kurzen Kuss, bevor sie sich alle setzten, um zu frühstücken.

„Du kommst also mit uns zurück nach Hogwarts, Harry? Oder habe ich das falsch verstanden?", fragte Hermine mit zögernder Stimme. Sie wollte die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen, aber sie musste ihn das einfach fragen.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich das tun werde. Es war Dumbledores letzter Wille, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde, um meine Ausbildung zu beenden und ich werde ihn diesen Wunsch erfüllen", erklärte Harry. Er wollte es ihnen eigentlich schon viel früher sagen, aber er hatte es wohl durch die Sache mit dem Horcrux vergessen.

„Oh mein Gott, du kommst also mit uns zurück? Das ist ja großartig", rief Ginny laut auf und warf sich auch schon in Harrys Arme.

„Danke", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und gab ihm glücklich, wie sie war einen Kuss, bevor sie sich daran machte ihr Frühstück zu verschlingen.

„Also, ich würde sagen, dass wir morgen in die Winkelgasse fahren, damit wir eure Bücher besorgen können und alles, was ihr sonst noch so braucht.", ergriff nun Mrs. Weasley das Wort und war auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden, um Artur bescheid zu sagen.

„Also, wie wäre es dann, wenn wir heute noch etwas trainieren?", schlug Harry vor und die Anderen stimmten ihm zu. Also gingen die Vier nach dem Essen nach draußen und fingen an ein paar Zaubersprüche zu üben, aber diesmal ohne den Zauberspruch auszusprechen.

„Ich glaube ich, kriege das nie richtig hin", jammerte Ron, als er es nach einer Weile immer noch nicht hinbekommen hatte

„Jetzt stell ich nicht so an, du kriegst das schon hin, du musst dich nur konzentrieren und dann klappt das auch schon", erklärte ihm Hermine und versuchte ihren Freund ein wenig aufzumuntern, der jetzt leicht deprimiert war. Harry konnte es schon ein wenig besser als im letzen Schuljahr, denn ohne Snape im Rücken war das ganze sehr viel einfacher für ihn.

„Es klappt immer besser", sagte Harry, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf einen Gnom und dachte „Wingardium liviosa" und der Gnom erhob sich aus seiner Höhle und flog durch die Luft.

„Ja, es klappt, es klappt", rief Harry und der Gnom flog quer durch den Garten, weil Harry vergessen hatte, dass er ihn immer noch unter Kontrolle hatte. Was ihm eine bösen Blick von Hermine einbrachte. Sie übten noch eine Weile weiter, bis auch Ron es einigermaßen beherrschte.

„Siehst du? Es klappt doch Ron, du musst halt nur etwas Geduld haben", sagte Hermine und sah ihren Freund erfreut an.

„Ja, ja, ich weis ja schon", antwortete Ron und sah seine Freundin ebenso glücklich an.

„Es ist ja schön, dass ihr so erfreut seid, aber ich kann das ganze immer noch nicht und ich möchte es auch lernen", beschwerte sich Ginny, dass die anderen glücklich über ihren Erfolg waren.

„Ich würde sagen, wir trainieren nachher weiter, ich habe jetzt erst mal Hunger und will etwas essen", sagte Harry und schob Ginny vor sich her in Richtung Haus.

„Aber ich will noch etwas üben", beschwerte sich Ginny wieder, die keine Lust hatte etwas essen zu gehen.

„Aber wir haben Hunger und mit leerem Magen lässt sich eben schlecht üben, also komm schon, wir essen erst was und gehen dann weiter trainieren, okay?", fragte Harry und sah seine Freundin verliebt an, die ein leicht beleidigtes Gesicht machte, dass Harry so sehr an ihr liebte.

„Ist ja gut, dann essen wir eben etwas, wenn es euch so wichtig ist", sagte Ginny und sah die anderen belustigt an und ging allen voran in die Küche. Alle setzten sich an den schon fertig gedeckten Tisch, an dem überraschender weise auch Tonks und Lupin saßen. Sie begrüßten die beiden fröhlich und fingen an sich das gute Essen von Mrs. Weasley auf die Teller zu schaufeln.

„Wir fahren morgen früh nach London, um eure Schulsachen zu kaufen. Ich habe schon alles mit Arthur abgesprochen. Wir bekommen wieder den Wagen aus dem Ministerium und Tonks und Lupin haben sich bereit erklärt uns zu begleiten, also seid morgen früh bitte pünktlich. Das wir uns nicht so lange aufhalten müssen. Ich habe keine Lust zu lange in der Winkelgasse zu bleiben. Das ist mir ein wenig zu gefährlich, also beeilt euch morgen, dass wir schnell wieder nach Hause kommen. Habt ihr das verstanden? Es gibt keine Extraausflüge", sagte Mrs. Weasley und war auch schon wieder dabei die Küche in Ordnung zu bringen.

„Aber Mum, können wir wenigstens Fred und George besuchen, wenn wir schon einmal da sind", fragte Ron der gehofft hatte, wenigsten einen kleinen Blick in Fred und Georges Laden zu werfen und den einen oder anderen Artikel zu kaufen.

„Ok, zu Fred und George gehen wir, wenn ihr es unbedingt wollt, aber das war es auch schon und wir bleiben auch nicht lange", beschloss Mrs. Weasly, ohne sich zu den Anderen umzudrehen. Nach dem Essen ging Harry kurz rüber zu Lupin und bat ihn ihm zu Folgen. Lupin ging also hinter Harry die Treppen her und folgte ihm n das Zimmer von Ginny.

„ich möchte das du das Denkarium von Dumbledore bekommst also nur zum Ausleihen damit du dir ein Bild über die ganze Situation machen kannst und es dir vielleicht leichter fallen wird einen der Horcruxe zu finden." Erklärte Harry dun übereichte Dumbledore das kleine Päckchen mit dem Denkarium und den Flächen der Erinnerungen.

„meinst du wirklich Harry das du es mir leihen möchtest benötigst du es denn nicht selber" fragte Lupin" und sah Harry fragend und verwundert an

„ja ich bin mir sicher Lupin du kannst es besser gebrauchen als ich, ich kann eh nicht viel damit anfangen und ich gehe ja auch nach Hogwarts also kann ich nicht gut weg da ist es besser wenn du es hast so kannst du mir besser helfen „ erklärte Harry.

„nun gut wenn du das willst dann mache ich das für dich" gab Lupin zurück und die beiden machten sich wider auf den weg nach unten wo die anderen vier schon warteten um mit Harry noch draußen zu gehen um zu trainieren von. Tonks und Lupin, die sich bereit erklärt hatten, mit den Vier zu trainieren folgten den vier nach draußen.

„Ok, ich würde sagen, wir beginnen mit den nonverbalen Verteidigungssprüchen, damit ihr euch im Notfall verteidigen könnt, auch ohne etwas zu sagen", sprach Lupin und dachte ihnen vor, wie man den Protego-Spruch, auch ohne ein Wort zu sagen, anwenden kann.

Die anderen versuchten es ihm gleich zu tun und alle außer Ginny bekamen es auch nach kurzer Zeit hin.

„Verdammt, wieso klappt das denn nicht? Ich mache doch alles, wie ihr es mir gezeigt habt", regte sich Ginny auf.

„Du kriegst das schon noch hin, aber du bist auch noch jünger als wir und wir haben ein Jahr mehr Übung als du, also hab etwas geduld. Du wirst es schon noch hinbekommen und wenn nicht, ist es auch nicht schlimm. Du lernst es eh noch in der Schule", sagte Harry und sah seine Freundin glücklich an, die gar kein glückliches Gesicht machte.

„Es ist sehr schwierig einen Zauber ohne Worte auszusprechen und so etwas kannst du nicht an einem Tag lernen, das Braucht sehr lange Übung, also mach dir keinen Kopf und versuch es einfach ein weiteres mal. Du musst dir vorstellen wie der Zauber ausgeführt wird und dann wird es auch gehen, ohne ein Wort zu sagen", erklärte ihr Lupin und sie sah jetzt ein wenig glücklicher aus, aber immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Sie trainierten noch eine Weile, bis es schließlich zu dunkel wurde, um weiter zu trainieren. Also gingen sie zurück ins Haus, um auch etwas zu Abend zu essen. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihnen ein wunderbares Essen aufgetischt und auch Mr. Weasley war zum Abendessen gekommen. Anscheinend hatte er heute ein wenig früher Schluss bekommen, als gewöhnlich.

„Guten Abend, ihr lieben. Na, fertig mit dem Training? Wir dachten schon, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr ins Hause, aber anscheinend hat euch der Geruch von Mollys gutem Essen hier her gerufen", sagte Mr. Weasley und sah die eintreffenden glücklich an. Tonks und Lupin wollten sich schon verabschieden, doch Mrs. Weasley hielt die beiden zurück

„Das kommt gar nicht in frage! Ihr bleibt natürlich hier und esst mit uns, wo ihr schon den ganzen Mittag mit den anderen trainiert habt.", sagte sie bestimmend und schob die Beiden wieder zurück in die Küche. Sie aßen alle zusammen zu Abend und gingen dann gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer und verbachten noch einen schönen und amüsanten Abend, bis Ginny schließlich auf Harrys Schoss einschlief.

„Gute Nacht", sagte Harry, nahm Ginny auf die Arme und trug sie in ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie behutsam in ihr Bett und deckte sie zu, bevor er sich schließlich selber fürs Bett fertig machte. Er legte sich leise und langsam, um Ginny nicht zu wecken neben sie und schlief auch schon einige Zeit später glücklich und zufrieden ein.

Mrs. Weasley weckte die beiden am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh, da sie ja in die Winkelgasse fahren wollten.

„Los! Auf, auf! Wir wollen los, also macht, dass ihr aus den Federn kommt. Die Anderen warten schon auf euch", sagte Mrs. Weasley und versuchte die beiden Schlafmützen aus dem Bett zu bekommen.

„Nein, Mum. Bitte lass uns noch schlafen. Wir haben doch den ganzen Tag Zeit in die Winkelgasse zu gehen. Nur noch 5 Minuten, bitte", flehte Ginny und wollte sich gerade auf die andere Seite drehen, doch so weit kam sie nicht mehr, denn ihre Mutter rief schon wider: „Nein, das gibt es nicht, ihr steht jetzt auf, oder ihr bleibt hier und ich besorge euch eure Sachen, hast du verstanden" und schon war sie aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Ginny warf die Decke beiseite und sprang aus dem Bett. Harry, der immer noch geschlafen hatte rappelte sich verschlafen auf und fragte: „Was ist denn los? Was machst du denn für einen krach? Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht"

„Los, wir müssen aufstehen oder wir dürfen nicht mit in die Winkelgasse, also beeil dich, sonst fahren sie ohne uns", gab Ginny zurück und war schon fast angezogen, als Harry endlich aufstand. Er ging schnell ins Bad, zog sich an und stand auch schon 5 Minuten später vor Ginnys Zimmer und wartete auf sie. Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten, wo die anderen schon auf sie warteten. Sie fuhren also mit den Wagen aus dem Ministerium ins Herz Londons. Sie gingen durch den Tropfeden Kessel grüßten Tom beim vorbeigehen und standen auch schon im Hinterhof, des schäbigen Restaurants. Mrs. Weasley packte ihren Zauberstab aus und tippte mit deren Spitzte die entsprechenden Steine an. Die Wand tat sich auf und sie schritten in die Winkelgasse. Sie war leerer und trauriger, als sie Harry je gesehen hatte sie hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch noch ziemlich verändert.

„Oh mein Gott! Wie sieht es denn hier aus? Es ist ja alles wie tot", sagte Ron und sah sich erschrocken um. Überall liefen die Auroren umher und kontrollierten jeden, der in ein Geschäft ein und ausging.

Tonks und Lupin kamen auf die Gruppe zu und begrüßten sie freundlich.

„Schön euch zu sehen", sagten die Beiden und schüttelten den angekommenen erst mal die Hände.

„Es ist auch, schön euch zu sehen, aber wir haben nicht so viel Zeit. Ich möchte nicht zu lange hier bleiben. Also würde ich sagen, wir beeilen uns jetzt ein bisschen, damit wir schnell wieder nach Hause kommen. Na los, los auf geht's. Zuerst gehen wir zu Florisch und Bloots", sagte Mrs. Weasley und schob die Vier vor sich her. Sie sah sich ständig um und hatte sichtlich ein wenig Angst, so in der Öffentlichkeit herumzulaufen. Die Gruppe bewegte sich schnell in Richtung Buchladen, nur Ginny und Harry trödelten ein wenig hinter her.

Ginny nahm Harrys Hand und verknotete ihre Finger mit seinen. Sie trödelten ein wenig und genossen es mal wieder aus dem Fuchsbau rauszukommen.

„Es ist schön mal wieder unter Menschen zu kommen", sagte Ginny und sah Harry verliebt an.

„Es ist schön, egal, wo ich bin. Hauptsache du bist da", flüsterte Harry und zog Ginny hinter sich her, da Mrs. Weasley die Beiden schon rief.

„Das wird aber auch Zeit. Bleibt jetzt zusammen, ich will nicht mehr sehen, dass ihr so weit von uns weg seid.", rief Mrs. Weasley, bevor sie die Beiden vor sich her schob. Sie standen kurz vor der Tür von Florish and Bloots, als Harry Hermine beiseite nahm.

„Hermine, bitte vergiss nicht die Zutaten zu kaufen, ja? Aber so, dass es Niemand mitbekommt, wenn es geht. Ich gebe dir auch das Geld dafür", sagte er und nahm ein Paar Galeonen aus seiner Tasche, die er Hermine in die Hand steckte, so dass es Niemand sehen konnte.

„Ja, ist gut. Ich werde dann gleich mal in die Apotheke gehen, aber ich kann dir nichts versprechen. Wir werden bestimmt nicht alles bekommen. Das ein oder andre müssen wir uns anderweitig besorgen", sagte Hermine und sie traten ein wenig später in den Laden ein.

Er war nicht gerade voll. Es schien so, als ob keiner mehr aus seinem Haus gehen wollte. Harry zog seine Bücherliste aus der Tasche und fing an, die Bücher zusammen zu suchen. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten alles, was sie brauchten. Sie bezahlten schnell und machten sich auf den Weg in den nächsten Laden. Harry und Ron gingen als nächstes zu Eulops Eulerein und kauften ein Paar Eulenkekse für Hedwig und Pigwidgeon. Mrs. Weasley schaute sich die ganze Zeit nervös um und Tonks versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Molly, du darfst dich nicht so nervös machen. Es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Die Auroren sind überall. Das hier ist wohl der sicherste Ort in der ganzen Zauberwelt", erklärte Tonks, doch nichts schien Mrs. Weasley zu beruhigen. Sie sah sich die ganze Zeit um und schien ziemlich nervös. Sie schob die anderen vor sich her und alle gingen mit schnellen Schritten auf den einzigen Laden zu, der propenvoll war. Sie quetschten sich alle noch rein, um zu sehen, was die Zwillinge neues entwickelt haben. Fred und George schienen sie auch schon entdeckt zu haben und gingen auf sie zu. Sie begrüßten die Vier mit fröhlichen Gesichtern.

„Ah, hallo. Wie geht es euch? alles in Ordnung?", riefen die Beiden gleichzeitig und sahen glücklicher aus, als jemals zuvor.

„Ach, es geht so. Es ist schön, mal wieder von zu Hause weg zu kommen", sagte Ron und sah seine Brüder glücklich an.

„Was gibt es denn neues bei euch ? Es scheint so, als ob der Laden der Einzige ist, der voll ist", stellte Harry fest und sah die Zwillinge neugierig an.

„Na ja, wir haben da etwas Neues entwickelt. Das würden wir euch gerne zeigen. Kommt mal mit nach hinten. Dann können wir es euch vorführen ", sagte Fred und die Vier und George folgten ihm in den Raum hinter dem Laden, wo wie die Zwillinge sagten, die Magie gemacht wird.

„Also, was gibt es jetzt Neues?", fragte Harry, der neugierig geworden ist, was die beiden denn Neues entwickelt hatten.

„Also, jetzt macht mal langsam. Ihr seht es ja noch früh genug und hier ist es auch schon", sagte George und zog einen großen Schwarzen Umhang aus einem Karton neben ihm.

„Und was soll das bitte sein? Das ist doch nur ein einfacher Umhang", sagte Ron und sah diesen abwertend an.

„Das, mein Lieber, ist kein normaler Umhang. Es ist ein Schutzumhang. Ein verbesserter wohlgemerkt. Wir haben die Anderen verbessert. Dieser hier währt nicht nur Flüche ab, sondern auch Regen und alles, was sonst noch so auf ihn zukommt .Alles außer Menschen natürlich", sagte Fred stolz und zog sich den Umhang an.

„Los George! Zeig denen da mal, was wir drauf haben", sagte Fred und George zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und schoss einen Stuporzauber auf seinen Bruder ab. Der Zauber schoss auf Fred zu und prallte an dem Umhang ab der ihn zu George zurücklenkte. Dieser duckte sich noch schnell, so dass ihn sein eigener Zauber nicht treffen konnte.

„Hey, da ist ja cool, aber das haben sie ja schon vorher gekonnt", sagte Ginny.

„Aber, aber. Das ist ja noch nicht alles. Los George!", rief Fred und George nahm einen Gegenstand aus einer anderen Kiste und warf ihn auf Fred zu doch auch dieser schoss direkt wieder auf den Werfer zurück.

„Das ist ja toll. Kann ich so einen haben", fragte Harry, denn er war einfach begeistert von den verbesserten Umhängen, der Zwillinge.

„Wenn du möchtest, könnt ihr alle einen haben, aber seid vorsichtig damit. Die halten nicht ewig. Irgendwann lässt der Zauber nach und sie lassen dann auch einfache Zauber durch. Also seid vorsichtig und benutzt sie gewissenhaft", sagte George und überreichte jedem von ihnen einen Umhang. Die Vier verließen den Laden der Zwillinge mit den Schutzumhängen und Mrs. Weasley scheuchte sie auch schon quer durch die Winkelgasse zurück zum Tropfenden Kessel.

„Ich habe eure neuen Umhänge schon besorgt, während ihr bei Fred und George wart", erklärte Mrs. Weasley und ging mit schnellen Schritten weiter. Sie verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Tonks und Lupin und bedankte sich für die Begleitung. Sie verschwanden durch den Durchgang in der Wand und standen auch schon in Toms Kneipe. Mrs. Weasley eilte an dem Wirt vorbei und scheuchte ihre Begleiter wieder zurück ins Auto des Ministeriums, das immer noch vor der Tür auf sie wartete.

Sie fuhren eine Weile und waren dann auch schon wieder zu Hause im Fuchsbau. Mrs. Weasley schien sichtlich erleichtert darüber zu sein, wieder zu Hause zu sein, doch damit war sie die Einzige.

„Ich wäre gerne noch etwas geblieben. Es war schön mal wieder raus zu kommen", gab Ron zu und man sah ihm sein Enttäuschung ,wieder zu Hause sein zu müssen.

„Aber ich freue mich schon wieder nach Hogwards zu gehen. Morgen um diese Zeit sitzen wir schon wieder in der Großen Halle und Essen das köstliche Essen, das es dort immer gibt", sagte Hermine und war richtig glücklich darüber, wieder nach Hogwards zu kommen. Aber so ging es nicht nur ihr, sondern auch Ginny und Harry schienen sich darüber zu freuen wieder dort hin zu gehen. Sie gingen also alle gemeinsam Mrs. Weasley hinterher ins Haus und fingen an ihre Koffer zu packen, damit sie am morgigen Tag nicht wieder alles suchen mussten.

Danach wollten sie noch Quidditsch spielen und Mrs. Weasley ging in der Zwischenzeit in die Küche, um Abendessen zu machen.

Ginny und Harry gingen in Harrys Zimmer und fingen langsam an ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, die sie, sie in den Ferien überall verteilt hatten. Nach einiger Zeit hielt Harry inne und sagte: „Weißt du was? Irgendwie möchte ich gar nicht zurück nach Hogwards"

Ginny sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Aber wieso denn nicht? Ich dachte du wolltest es so und Dumbledore auch. Jetzt sag mir bitte nicht, dass du es dir anders überlegt hast", sagte sie und stellte sich direkt vor Harry, damit er ihr in die Augen sah.

„Nein, das meine ich doch nicht. Ich werde es nur vermissen dich die ganze Zeit bei mir zu haben. Wenn wir wieder in Hogwards sind müssen wir wieder in getrennten Betten schlafen und ich habe mich gerade daran gewöhnt neben dir aufzuwachen und in dein schönes Gesicht zu sehen", flüsterte er und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Ich weiß was du meinst. Das werde ich wohl auch am meisten vermissen und wir werden uns auch nicht mehr so oft sehen. Vor allem, da du dich ja auf deine Aufgabe vorbereiten musst", entgegnete Ginny traurig, denn ihr wurde jetzt erst richtig bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr so viel Zeit mit Harry verbringen kann, wie sie es die ganze Zeit getan hatte.

„Hey, sei nicht so traurig. Es ist doch nicht so, als wäre ich aus der Welt. Wir werden noch genug Zeit füreinander finden", flüsterte Harry wieder und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du hast wohl recht, aber vermissen werde ich es schon, dich nicht den ganzen Tag zu sehen, sondern nur zwischen den Stunden und beim Essen", seufzte sie und sah richtig traurig aus.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst, aber dann kannst du dich daran gewöhnen, denn nächstes Jahr wirst du alleine zur Schule zurückkehren müssen, denn dann werden weder Ron, Hermine, noch ich da sein", sagte er und wollte sich diese Zeit gar nicht erst vorstellen. Ein ganzes Jahr ohne Ginny, wie sollte er das nur aushalten.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber da müssen wir wohl durch. Anderen geht es nicht besser, außer du würdet dein letztes Jahr wiederholen", schlug Ginny vor, doch sie wusste das diese Idee schwachsinnig war.

„ Das glaube ich jetzt nicht! Ich habe schon vor meinen Abschluss noch dieses Jahr zu machen, obwohl dein Angebot nur zu verlockend klingt" sagt er und grinste sie dabei an. Er schob sie ein wenig zur Seite und sagte noch „ Wir sollten jetzt aber langsam mal hinne machen. Sonst werden wir heute gar nicht mehr fertig." Und sie machten sich dran weiter ihre Koffer zu packen. Sie waren erst fertig, als es draußen schon zu dämmern anfing und Harry sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus.

„ Das war es dann wohl. Jetzt können wir das Qudditch spielen auch vergessen" sagte er und machte sich mit den anderen auf den Weg nach unten um etwas essen zu gehen.

„Ja, ich wollte auch noch ne Runde spielen aber das war es dann wohl. Vielleicht können wir ja in Hogwarts wieder spielen" sagte Ron der auch enttäuscht darüber war.

„Das werden wir wohl auch nicht tun können, wenn du deinen Brief richtig gelesen hättest, dann hättest du bemerkt das das Qudditchspielen verboten wurde" sagte Hermine.

„Ach nein, aber es war ja klar, dass du das wieder weist" gab Ron zurück und sah traurig aus über die Aussichten ein ganzes Jahr kein Quidditch mehr zu spielen.

„Da werden wir wohl durch müssen, aber jetzt habe ich erst mal Hunger! Also lasst uns was essen gehen und Ron lass den Kopf nicht so hängen" sagte Harry und schob seinen Freund in Richtung Küche. Dort wartet schon Mrs. Weasley mit dem Essen auf die vier und nach einiger Zeit kam auch Mr. Weasley um zu Abend zu essen.

„Und, wie war dein Tag Arthur alles in Ordnung im Ministerium?" fragte Mrs. Weasley ihren Mann.

„Ach, der war ganz gut, zwar ein bisschen stressig aber gut. Wir hatten eine Ratzia in Schottland. Wir haben einen Tipp bekommen, dass dort jemand Hüte herstellt, die angeblich vor Zaubern schützen, so wie die von Fred und George, aber tatsächlich haben sie die Köpfe der Opfer anschwellen lassen „ " erzählte Mr. Weasley.

„Ach Gott, dass war ja wirklich viel für heute. Ich würde sagen, du solltest erst mal etwas essen, dann geht es dir bald wider besser" erwiderte Mrs. Weasley und stellte ihrem Mann einen Teller mit Gemüsesuppe auf den Tisch.

„Oh gut, wie sehr habe ich mich schon nach deiner Kochkunst gesehnt" schwärmte Mr. Weasley und fing an kräftig zuzuschlagen

„ Und wie war euer Tag so? Ihr wart doch in der Winkelgasse? Ist alles gut gegangen ?" fragte er und sah seine Frau interessiert an.

„Es ist alles gut gelaufen und wir waren auch nicht lange dort. Wir haben nur schnell alles besorgt und sind dann auch schon wieder gefahren. Ich wollte mich nicht solange aufhalten" erklärte Mrs. Weasley.

„Aber wieso denn? Ihr hattet doch den ganzen Tag Zeit?." fragte Mr.Weasley seine Frau.

„Ich wollte aber nicht lange bleiben, weil es mir draußen zu gefährlich ist. Ich fühle mich einfach besser zu Hause" sagte diese, doch ihr Mann konnte die Angst seiner Frau nicht verstehen.

„Molly die Winkelgasse ist doch der sicherste Ort, den es draußen im Moment gibt, da wimmelt es doch nur so von Auroren. Da kann dir nichts passieren also jedenfalls nicht mehr als zu Hause auch .Ich finde dort ist es am sichersten in solch schweren Zeiten" erwiderte Mr. Weasley und sah seine Frau belustig an, die ihren Mann skeptisch musterte

„Ach habt ihr denn schon eure Koffer gepackt? Wir müssen morgen früh raus, ich habe nämlich keine Lust das wir wieder auf den letzten Drücker am Hogwartsexpress ankommen" sagte Mrs. Weasley um vom Thema anzulenken. Die vier nickten kurz und aßen dann schnell weiter.

„ Sag mal, warum ist dein Mutter denn so nervös?" fragte Harry Ginny, da ihre Mutter immer noch ständig aus dem Fenster sah.

„ Ich weis nicht, aber das wird sich auch noch mal ändern, wenn wir erst mal in Hogwarts sind, dann geht es ihr bestimmt wider besser „ " antwortet Ginny und sah ,ebenso wie, Harry besorgt ihre Mutter an.

„Hey, wie wäre es, wenn wir nach dem Essen noch etwas Snape explodiert spielen? Darauf hätte ich jetzt richtig Lust" fragte Ron an die anderen gerichtet die ihm zustimmten. Also erhoben sie sich nach dem Essen, bedankten sich bei Mrs. Weasley dafür und wollten gerade ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als Mrs. Weasley sich zu den vier umdrehte und sagte: „Ginny kannst du bitte noch ein wenig bleiben, ich möchte noch ein Wort mit dir reden" Ginny sah ihre Mutter skeptisch an und blieb dann aber in der Küche zurück, während die anderen schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gingen um das Spiel aufzubauen.

„ Was Mum wohl von ihr will? Ihr habt doch nicht schon wider etwas ungezogenes gemacht, oder?" fragte Ron und sah Harry prüfend an.

„Nein, nicht das ich wüsste. Jedenfalls nichts, was wir sonst nicht auch machen" sagte Harry und Ron sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Ach Ron, nicht was du denkst, Mensch!" sagte Harry und lachte laut auf. In diesem Moment kam auch Ginny schon wieder ins Zimmer.

„Hey, über was lacht ihr denn? Nicht etwa über mich? " „ fragte sie.

„Nein, nicht über dich! Über Ron, er ist einfach zu komisch" sagte Harry und lachte immer noch in sich hinein.

„Dann ist ja gut. Dann können wir ja jetzt anfangen mit dem spielen" sagte Ginny und setzte sich neben Harry an den Tisch auf dem auch schon Snape explodiert stand.

„Was wollte deine Mutter eigentlich von dir ?" fragte Harry ein wenig neugierig.

„Na ja, sie wollte nur über uns beide reden, wenn wir wieder im Schloss sind und so was halt" sagte Ginny an Harry gerichtet.

„ Ja und was hat sie gesagt?"

„ Na ja, sie hat gemeint, dass wir nichts unanständiges tun sollen und auf uns Acht geben sollen" antwortet Ginny und fing an zu grinsen als sie Harrys entsetztes Gesicht sah.

„Hey, mach nicht so ein Gesicht" Sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint" sagte Ginny und musste laut loslachen, denn Harrys Gesicht verfinsterte sich zusehends.

„ Ist ja schon gut, ich lach ja schon wider" sagte Harry und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„ Sie hat was getan" fragte Ron und sein Gesicht verzog sich ebenfalls wie das von Harry.

„Oh mein Gott Ron, stell dich nicht so an" sagte Hermine und musste lachen.

„ Aber wieso hat sie das denn gesagt? was hat sie denn damit gemeint? Doch nicht das, was ich denke was sie gemeint hatte, oder?" fragte Ron und sah erst seine Schwester missmutig an und dann zu Harry der unschuldig zu Boden sah.

„Mensch Ron, reg dich wieder ab" sagte Hermine und gab ihrem Freund eine Kuss. Diese sah Hermine glücklich an und hatte auch schon seine Wut fast vergessen.

„ Ist ja gut, ist ja gut! Macht was ihr nicht lassen könnt, es ist mir egal, solange ich es nicht wissen muss." sagte Ron.

„Ok, dann können wir ja jetzt endlich Snape explodiert spielen" gab Ginny zurück und setzte sich vor das Spiel um zu beginnen.

Sie spielten noch eine Weile und gingen dann alle ins Bett, da sie am nächsten morgen ja früh aufstehen mussten.

Ginny und Harry begeben sich in Ginnys Zimmer.

„Das ist also unsere letzte Nacht, die wir zusammen verbringen können" sagte Harry traurig und sah Ginny tief in die Augen.

„Ich würde sagen, die sollten wir genießen" sagte Ginny und gab Harry einen Kuss.

„ Ja da stimme ich dir zu „" flüsterte er und gab ihr ebenfalls eine langen und zärtlich en Kuss.

„Ich werde es wirklich vermissen, dich nicht mehr jede Nacht bei mir zu haben. Ich habe noch nie so gut geschlafen" flüsterte Harry wieder und Ginny kuschelte sich in seine Arme und schlief glücklich ein. Harry sah ihr noch eine weile zu und schlief dann schließlich auch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie schon ziemlich früh von Mrs. Weasley geweckt, die sie quer durch das Haus scheuchte, damit sie auch rechtzeitig fertig waren. Als alles erledigt war, stand die gesamte Familie im Garten und wartet auf das Auto des Ministeriums.

„Ach, da kommen sie ja schon! Also auf , auf wir müssen uns beeilen das wir auch noch pünktlich zum Kings Cross kommen! Auf ins Auto mit euch." scheuchte sie Mrs. Weasley durch den Garten und als sie endlich im Auto saßen fuhren sie auch schon in Richtung London. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie standen auch schon vor dem großen Bahnhof. Dort warteten auch schon vier Auroren auf sie, um sie zum Zug zu begleiten. Mrs. Weasley winkte ihnen zu und eilte zu ihnen! . Die vier schnappten sich ihre Koffer, legten sie auf einen der Trollis und eilten auch schon hinter Mrs. Weasley her, in den Bahnhof hinein.

„Harry, schön dich mal wieder zu sehen" grummelte Mad Eye und legte seine Arm freundschaftlich auf Harrys Schulter.

„Es ist auch schön sei wieder zu sehen wie geht es ihnen denn sie sehen ganz schön mitgenommen aus" antwortet Harry und Moody grummelte nur „ Ach, es geht schon, es ist alles klar die Arbeit ist halt kein Zuckerschlecken. Vor allem nicht in der heutigen Zeit. Aber darüber reden wir jetzt nicht, du bist der nächste, also ab durch die Absperrung"

Und Harry drehte sich zu den andren rum und sah, dass sie alle schon durch die Absperrung getreten waren und er der letzte war, der noch auf dem Bahngleis stand. Also sah er sich um und als niemand hinsah beschleunigte er seine Schritte und war auch schon in der Wand verschwunden. Der Bahnsteig 9 ¾ war ziemlich voll und alle standen da, um sich von ihren Lieben zu verabschieden. Die Mütter hatten Tränen in den Augen und gaben ihren Kindern noch letzte Ratschläge, bevor der Zug abfuhr. Harry ging auf Mrs. Weasley zu, um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn bis er kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Ach Harry mein lieber, sei bitte vorsichtig und versuch Schwierigkeiten zu vermeiden! Hast du das verstanden?" sagte sie, den Tränen nahe und drückte Harry um so fester. Er befreite sich aus ihrem Griff und sagte „Schon gut, Mrs. Weasley ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen versprochen" Er verabschiedete sich noch schnell von Mr.Weasley und ging auf den Zug zu.

„ Und danke für ihre Gastfreundschaft" sagte er noch bevor er im Zug verschwunden war. Er ging durch die Gänge des Zuges und ihm viel auf, dass er leerer war als sonst immer und die Kinder nicht so fröhlich wie sonst immer wirkten. Er versuchte Ginny und die anderen zu finden und entdeckte sie in einem Abteil am Ende des Zuges.

„Ach hier seid ihr, ich habe euch schon gesucht" sagte er und begrüßte Neville und Luna die sich ebenfalls zu ihnen gesellt hatten.

„Wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr" sagte Ginny und zog Harry zu sich auf die Sitzbank.

„Hallo Neville und Luna. Wie waren denn die Ferien?" „ fragte er an die beiden Freunde gerichtet. Luna schien nicht ganz mitbekommen zu haben, dass jemand das Wort an sie gerichtet hatte. Sie las einfach in ihrem Klitterer weiter als wäre nichts gewesen. Also ignorierte Harry sie einfach und wartet auf Nevilles Antwort.

„Die Ferien waren ganz gut, ich war mit meiner Oma in Paris. Es war traumhaft, dort wir sind gestern erst abgereist, aber wie war eigentlich eure Apparierprüfung? Ich habe euch danach ja leider nicht mehr gesehen" sagte Neville und sah glücklich aus, seine Freunde endlich wieder zu sehen.

„Die waren ganz gut ich war ja im Fuchsbau. Und die Prüfung war gut, wir haben beide bestanden" sagte Harry .

„ Wo sind denn Ron und Hermine? Die habe ich seit wir hier sind nicht mehr gesehen." fragte Harry, doch dann wusste er die antwort auch schon.

„Die gehen doch durch die Flure und sehen nach dem Rechten" sagte Ginny und musste über die Vergesslichkeit ihres Freuendes lachen.

„Ja, dass hab ich schon wieder vergessen, ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt, das sie nicht mehr mit mir im Abteil fahren" sagte er traurig und merkte, dass er sie schon vermisste.

„Ja mein Lieber, du wirst halt alt, da läst das Gedächtnis eben nach!" sagte sie und musste lachen.

„ Ja, ja meine Liebe, du bist ja auch nicht besser, aber sie kommen ja wieder, wie wäre es, wenn wir ne Runde Snape explodiert spielen, bis sie sich wieder zu uns gesellen" schlug Harry vor und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Also fingen sie an eins ihrer Lieblingsspiele zu spielen, bis der Süßigkeitenwagen vor der Tür hielt.

„Etwas Süßes meine Lieben?" fragte die Frau, die den Wagen durch die Gänge schob. Harry sah die anderen an stand auf und nahm von allem etwas.

„Ja, bitte geben sie mir einfach von allem etwas" sagte er und bezahlte das ganze.

„Dann schlagt mal zu, würde ich sagen" sagte Harry und legten den riesigen Süßgkeitenberg auf einen der freien Sitze. Alle fingen an sie die diversen Süßigkeiten in den Mund zu stecken.

„Danke Harry" sagte Neville mit vollem Mund.

„Nichts zu danken, dass habe ich doch gerne getan. Solange es euch schmeckt, freut mich das." Sagte er und nahm sich einen Schokofrosch.

„Hey, wen hast du denn bekommen? Ich habe Nicholas Flamell" „ fragte Ginny und sah in das Gesicht von Harry.

„Ich habe Dumbledore" gab dieser etwas zögerlich zurück. Doch Ginny konnte nicht weiter drauf eingehenden, denn schon ging die Tür ihres Abteils auf und ein großer Junger Mann mit roten Haaren und einem kurzen roten Bart, so wie blauen leuchtenden Augen trat in das Abteil ein.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzten? Die anderen Abteile sind alle voll" fragte er und sah die vier dabei mit seine strahlenden blauen Augen an. Harry bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit, denn er starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Das Bild von Dumbledore war immer noch vor seinem inneren Auge. Er konnte es nicht vergessen und die Wut und die Trauer über seinen Tod kam wieder in ihm hoch.

„Guten Tag, mein Name ist Brian Docandelor, ich bin der neue Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" „ sagte er um sich den vier vorzustellen. Er reichte jedem die Hand und sie stellten sich der Reihe nach vor, bis auf Harry der immer nach aus dem Fenster starrte.

„ Und du musst Harry Potter sein, freut mich dich kennen zu lernen" sagte er und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch als ihn der Unbekannte ansprach.

„Ja, das bin ich dann wohl und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?" sagte Harry, denn er wusste nicht wer da eigentlich mit ihm sprach.

„Ich bin Brian Docandelor und ihr neuer Lehrer in VgddK" sagte dieser und sah Harry mit seinen eindringenden Augen an.

„ Schön sie kenne zu lernen" sagte Harry und schüttelte die Hand die ihm Brian hingehalten hatte.

Doch weiter kamen sie nicht, denn draußen war lautes Geschrei zu hören und sie stürzten zur Abteiltür.

Draußen standen Hermine und Lavander und stritten sich lauthals.

„Ach hast du es endlich geschafft, Ron zu gewinnen?" schrie Lavander Hermine an.

„Das habe ich nicht und das geht dich gar nichts an was ich tue oder nicht, ihr habt schließlich Schluss gemacht also stell dich nicht so an" schrie Hermine nun zurück.

„Das habe war ja nur, weil er mit dir alleine war! Du hast alles kaputt gemacht!" schrie Lavander und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Das ist doch nicht meine Schuld, dass es mit euch nicht geklappt hat und wenn ich jetzt mit ihm zusammen bin, musst du das akzeptieren, also lass mich in Ruhe" rief Hermine und wollte grade gehen als Ron auf die beiden Kampfhähne zugelaufen kam.

„Was ist den denn hier los?" fragte er und sah die beiden Mädchen an, die sich nur böse anfunkelten.

Das ganze hatte mittlerweile so viel Aufsehen erregt, dass jeder an den Türen der Abteile stand und sich die Köpfe reckten, um besser sehen zu können, was aus dem Flur los ist.

„Es ist gar nichts Ron, Lavander wollte gerade gehen" sagte Hermine und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen.

„Das wollte ich nicht, blöde Kuh du hast alles kaputt gemacht! Ron und ich waren glücklich, bis du uns dazwischen gefunkt hast. Das ist allein deine Schuld, dass wir uns getrennt haben"

„Ach, dass glaubst auch nur du, du hast dich doch von Ron getrennt, nicht er ich sich von dir und jetzt bin ich nun mal mit ihm zusammen, finde dich damit ab und lass uns in Ruhe" schrie Hermine sie an.

„Das werde ich dir nie verzeihen, nach vorne machst du immer lieb und nett und schüchtern, aber in Wirklichkeit bist du eine fiese Schlange" schrie Lavander zurück und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht.

„Jetzt reicht es aber. Lavander nenn Hermine nicht so! Unsere Trennung hat nichts mit ihr zu tun und ich bin mit ihr zusammen, weil ich sie mag und sie mich nicht so betüdelt wie du immer" mischte sich jetzt Ron ein und zog Hermine hinter sich her ins Abteil und lies die völlig aufgelöste Lavander draußen stehen.

Hermine stand die Wut immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben und sie musste sich erst mal setzten um wieder runter zu kommen.

„Hey Hermine nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen, sie ist ja nur eifersüchtig auf uns beide, weil es mit ihr und mir nicht geklappt hat" versuchte Ron sie zu beruhigen und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sich jemals zwei Mädchen um dich streiten werden" sagte Ginny und musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen. Doch Ron sah seiner Schwester schon an das sie kurz vor einem Lachanfall stand

„Jetzt hör auf zu lachen, dass ist nicht lustig und was soll das heißen, du kannst es dir nicht vorstellen?" „ maulte Ron sie an und verschränke die Arme in der Hüfte und stellte sich in voller größte vor sie hin. Bei dem Anblick mussten auch Harry und Neville lachen, was Ron nicht gerade aufheiterte.

„Was soll denn das jetzt? Lachen sogar meinen besten Freunde über mich? Na das ist ja nett" sagte er und musste selber lachen.

„Du bist einfach zu komisch Mann, weist du das?" prustete Harry raus und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Runde Zauberschach zur Beruhigung?" schlug Harry vor.

„Ja wenn du meinst" sagte Ron und so geschah es dann auch. Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermine, dass sie nicht alleine im Abteil saßen, sondern das da noch ein Neues und Unbekanntes Gesicht bei ihnen saß. Hermine wand sich an den Mann und fragte ihn

„Guten Tag, wer, wenn ich fragen darf, sind sie Sie" und jetzt fiel auch Ron auf, dass da jemand neues saß.

„Ich bin Brian Docandelor neuer Lehrer in VgddK" stellte er sich vor und schüttelte den beiden die Hand „Wer seid ihr? Die anderen kenne ich ja nun schon, aber euch noch nicht." sagte er an Ron und Hermine gerichtet. Und Hermine antwortete für sie beide

„Ich bin Hermine Jane Granger und das hier ist Ronald Billius Weasley".

„Schön euch kennen zu lernen" sagte er und Ron wand sich wieder zu Harry um mit dem er dann Zauberschach spielte. Ginny und Hermine dagegen vertieften sich in ein Gespräch über irgendwelche Zaubertiere und Neville sah Ron und Harry beim Schachspielen zu. Luna dagegen war immer noch in den Klitterer vertieft, den sie jetzt sogar auf dem Kopf las.

„Wenn du deinen Springer nach E 3 setzt, hast du noch eine Chance zu gewinnen" sagte Der neue Lehrer plötzlich und Harry und Ron sahen auf .

„Sie spielen auch Zauberschach?" fragte Harry.

„Ja in der Tat, es ist eins meiner Lieblingsspiele" „Gab er zurück und nahm sich einen der Schokofrösche

„Ich darf doch, oder?" fragte er noch bevor er sich den Frosch in den Mund steckte. Harry nickte ihm zu und musterte den Mann der im gegenüber saß mit skeptischen Blicken. Aber er dachte nicht weiter über ihn nach, sondern wandte sich wieder dem Spiel zu, dass er leider verlor.

„Hey, es dämmert schon. Wir sollten lieber mal unsere Umhänge anziehen" sagte Ginny und deutete auf die untergehenden Sonne. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster und sah, dass sich in der Ferne langsam Hogwarts näherte und das Gefühl der Geborgenheit machte sich wieder in seiner Brust breit. Als der Zug in den Bahnhof in Hogsmead einlief, stiegen sie alle aus und sahen das es dort nur so von Auroren wimmelte.

„Also hatte McGonagall Recht mit den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, die sind ja wirklich verstärkt worden" sagte Hermine doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn da kam auch schon Tonks auf die vier zugeeilt.

„Hallo schön euch zu sehen, hattet ihr eine gute Reise" sagte sie und winkte ihnen schon entgegen.

„Ich werde euch hoch zu Schule begleiten, also macht schon, nicht trödeln" sagte sie und schob die vier vor sich her, ohne dass diese ein weiteres Wort sagen konnten. Sie begaben sich in die Große Halle und ließen sich an ihrem alt bekannten Gryffindor Tisch nieder. Als Harry sich umsah bemerkte r er, dass die Tische nicht mehr so voll besetzt waren, wie all die anderen Jahre. Es sah so aus, als ob die meisten Eltern ihre Kinder lieber bei sich hatten.

„Hey sieh mal, es ist ziemlich leer hier und vor allem der Slytherin Tisch. Es schient, als hätten die Kinder besseres zu tun" sagte Ron und deutet mit seinem Finger in Richtung Slytherin Tisch.

„ja so wie es aussieht, aber es ist im Allgemeinem eh ziemlich leer hier drin. Jetzt wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da ist" sagte Hermine und Harrys Gesicht verzog sich augenblicklich bei dem Namen des alten Schulleiters.

Als sich alle in der Großen Hale eingefunden hatten, stand McGonagall auf und richtet ihr Wort an die Schüler.

„Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, bitte begrüßt mit mir unsere Neuankömmlinge" sagte sie und die großen Flügeltüren gingen auf und eine Reihe von Erstklässlern kam durch den Gang in die Mitte gelaufen angeführt, von Prof. Flitwick, der den Stuhl mit dem Sprechenden Hut darauf trug.. Er stellte ihn vor dem Lehrertisch auf und der Hut begann sein Lied zu singen:

„Hogwarts, Hogwarts, wird immer bestehen auch wenn das böse auf der Welt herrscht, auch dann wir Hogwarts seine Tore öffnen um euch Wissen zu vermitteln. Auch wenn der eine oder andere stirbt, wird Hogwarts immer offen sein, um dies zu schaffen hört gut zu Haltet zu zusammen und wehrt euch gut gegen das Böse. Es ist überall, doch die Liebe und die Freundschaft wird immer stärker als das Böse sein, drum haltet zusammen und freundet euch an um das böse zu besiegen damit der Frieden wieder ins Land einziehen kann" und somit endete der Hut seinen Gesang und flüstern erhob sich in der Großen Halle.

„Was hat er denn damit gemeint? Das klingt ja noch bizarrer als das Lied vom letzten Jahr" sagte Ron und sah den Hut an, der nun ganz ruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß. Als der Redeschwall abgeklungen war, rief Prof. Flitwick den ersten Namen auf.

„Amy Abot" sagte er und ein kleines schüchternes Mädchen trat vor um sich den sprechenden Hut aufzusetzen.

„Ach das ist ja nicht schwer: Ravenclaw!" rief der Hut aus und die kleine wurde mit tosendem Beifall an ihrem Tisch begrüßt. Es folgten noch weitere 20 Erstklässler, denn viele waren's dieses Jahr nicht. Als alle auf ihre Häuser verteilt waren ergriff McGonagall wieder das Wort:

„So jetzt wo wir nun alle da sind, möchte ich euch nicht weiter stören und wünsche euch einen guten Appetit" sagte sie und mit einer Handbewegung erschien ein Festmahl auf den Tischen. Ron der schon die ganze Zeit Hunger hatte, schaufelte sich tonnenweise Essen auf den Teller, als ob es sein letztes sein würde. Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren, verschwanden die Teller von Zauberhand und McGonagall erhob ich erneut.

„So jetzt wo alle satt sind, möchte ich sie recht herzlich zurück in Hogwarts begrüßen. Ich freue mich, dass sie so zahlreich erschienen sind, auch nach den Vorfällen im letzten Jahr. Wir alle bedauern den Tod unseres geschätzten Albus Dumbledore, aber wie er schon immer gesagt hat: Hogwarts muss offen bleiben um die jungen Hexen und Zauberer auf das leben in der Zauberwelt vorzubereiten. Er wäre stolz darauf, sie hier alle wieder zu sehen und deshalb freue ich auch , dass sie sich dazu entschlossen haben, zu uns zurück zu kehren. Nun aber zu etwas erfreulicherem ich möchte ihnen zwei neue Lehrer vorstellen." Sagte sie und zeigte auf zwei Zauberer die neben ihr saßen.

„Als erstes möchte ich ihnen meine Nachfolgerin für den Verwandlungsunterricht und die neue Hauslehrerin für Gryffindor vorstellen: Nymphadora Tonks. Sie ist vollausgebildete Aurorin und wird euch sicher vieles beibringen können." verkündete sie, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn sie wurde durch tosenden Applaus unterbrochen. Tonks stand kurz auf und winkte in die Menge, setzte sich aber ganz schnell wieder. Als der Applaus langsam abgeklungen war fing McGonagall wieder an zu sprechen.

„Des weiteren möchte ich ihnen ihren neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen: Brian Docandelor" endete sie und wieder fingen alle an zu applaudieren. Der neue Lehrer stand auf, lächelte und winkte in die Runde. Als auch dieser Applaus abgeklungen war, sprach McGonagall weiter.

„ Des weiteren möchte ich euch mitteilen, dass der zutritt zum Verbotenen Wald für jeden untersagt ist. Sie haben sich nach 18 Uhr in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen einzufinden. Des weiteren wurde die Quidditschsaison gestrichen. Aber dennoch, wünsche ich ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts und jetzt warten eure warmen Betten auf euch, der nächste Tag wird anstrengend, also auf in eure Schlafsäle" endete McGonagall und die Schüler erhoben sich, um sich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben.

„Geht ruhig schon mal vor, wir kommen gleich nach, wir müssen nur noch die Erstklässler einfangen" sagte Hermine und zog Ron hinter sich her. Also begaben sich Ginny und Harry gemeinsam die Treppen nach oben, in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort ließen sie sich auf einem der gemütlichen Sesseln am Feuer nieder und warteten bis auch Ron und Hermine ankamen. Die beiden führten die Erstklässler in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zeigten ihnen wo sie schlafen würden . Danach lies sich Ron auf den Sessel neben Harry und Ginny fallen und stöhnte genervt auf.

„Die werden glaube ich, immer frecher, die kleinen" sagte Ron und man sah ihm an das ihm die Erstklässler auf den Wecker gingen.

„Wenn du meinst" entgegnete Harry und hing wieder seinen Gedanken nach. Sein Blick viel dabei aus dem Fenster und er sah direkt auf Dumbledores Grab. Trauer stieg wieder in ihm hoch.

„Hey ist alles in Ordnung, du siehst so traurig aus" fragte Ginny und sah ihren Freund besorgt an.

„Nein, nein aber es geht schon. Das alles erinnert mich an das letzte Jahr, und es kommt mir alles so unwirklich vor als würde ich träumen." gab dieser zurück, doch seine Stimmung änderte sich nicht.

„Du darfst dir das alles nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, dass hätte er nicht gewollt. Er wollte, dass du glücklich bist und weiter leben kannst und das die Welt wieder Frieden findet, dass wollte er, er wollte nicht das du Trübsal bläst" sagte Ginny und sah Harry direkt in die traurigen grünen Augen.

„Ich weis, aber es fühlt sich eben jetzt so an, vielleicht ändert sich das ja noch mal, aber ich glaube nicht" gab er zurück und sein Blick veränderte sich nicht. Ginny kuschelte sich in Harrys Arme und rollte sich zusammen wie eine Katze. Harry strich ihr sanft über den Kopf und so blieben sie alle schweigend noch eine Weile sitzen. Nach einiger Zeit erhob sich Ron, gab Hermine einen Kuss und verschwand in Richtung Schlafsaal

„Ich gehe ins Bett wir sehen uns dann morgen. Gute Nacht" sagte er und war auch schon hinter der Tür verschwunden.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe auch mal lieber, das war ein anstrengender Tag und wir müssen morgen früh aufstehen" sagte nun auch Hermine erhob sich und schritt durch die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Gute Nacht" rief Harry ihr hinter her und strich immer noch zärtlich über Ginnys Kopf.

„Ach Harry, ich glaube, ich gehe dann auch mal lieber ins Bett, du solltest auch schlafen gehen, sonst kommst du morgen nicht aus den Federn" sprach sie und gab ihm noch eine kurzen Kuss bevor auch sie in den Mädchenschlafsaal verschwand.

„Ja ich werde auch gleich gehen, schlaf gut" rief er hinter ihr her und starrte noch eine Weile aufs Feuer bis es erloschen war dann machte auch er sich auf den Weg ins Bett. Er ging in den Schlafsaal rein und bemerkte, dass Ron immer ich wach auf dem Bett lag.

„Hey Mann, du bist ja immer noch wach" sagte Harry und auch er legte sich in sein Bett, ohne sich seinen Pyjama anzuziehen. Er starrte einfach nur an die Decke wie Ron es ebenfalls tat und irgendwann schliefen die beiden einfach ein.


	7. Kapitel 7: Wieder DA

Kapitel 7: Wieder Da  
Harry wachte am nächsten morgen auf und fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er sah auf die Uhr und merkte, dass es noch ziemlich früh am morgen war. Die Sonne ging gerade über den Ländereien von Hogwarts auf und alles sah so friedlich und unbekümmert aus, als ob es nichts auf der Welt geben könnte was diese Idylle zerstören könnte. Harry setzte sich auf und sah einfach nur der Sonne beim aufgehen zu. Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf, zog sich an und begab sich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dieser war natürlich noch leer. So früh am Morgen schliefen alle noch. Also machte er sich daran aus dem Portraitloch zu klettern.  
Er wanderte eine Weile durch das Schloss ohne genau zu wissen wohin er wollte. Irgendwann lief er an dem Wandteppich im siebten Stock vorbei und blieb davor stehen. Er überlegte kurz und schritt dreimal vor der Wand hin und her und schon erschien auch die ihm bekannte Tür. Er öffnete sie und trat in den Raum, indem er sein, oder besser gesagt, Snapes altes Buch versteckt hatte. Er erkannte sofort wo es war. Er ging an allen möglichen Gegenständen vorbei, die ihn nicht interessierten, direkt auf den Schrank zu. Als er davor stand, überlegte er kurz, aber entschloss sich dann den Schrank doch zu öffnen. Also öffnete er zaghaft die Tür und nahm sein altes Buch heraus. Er blätterte eine Weile darin herum und die Wut auf Snape stieg in ihm hoch. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Snape es getan hatte, er wollte ihm wehtun, ihn verletzen. Ihm das antun, was er Dumbledore angetan hatte und seine Eltern, vor allem seinen Eltern, er war an allem Schuld. Harry nahm das Buch in seiner Hand und riss eine Seite nach der anderen aus ihm heraus. Er verarbeitet sie zu ganz kleinen Schnipseln, so dass sie nie mehr einer lesen konnte. Nichts mehr, sollte hier an dieses Schwein erinnern. Harry liefen die Tränen die Wangen herunter, er ließ seiner Wut freien lauf und konnte erst aufhören, als nichts mehr von dem Buch übrig war. Danach erhob er seinen Zauberstab und flüsterte „flamare" und der kleine Haufen der noch an den ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer erinnerte, ging in Flammen auf. Harry drehte sich um und verlies den Raum, den er nie mehr betreten wollte. Er ließ alles hinter sich und ging auf den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zu. Der war schon ziemlich voll, denn es war schon kurz nach acht und alle waren schon auf. Ginny, Hermine und Ron warteten im Gemeinschaftsraum und als Harry eintrat lief Ginny auf ihn zu und viel ihm in die Arme.  
„He, wo warst du denn? Du warst einfach verschwunden ohne ein Wort zu sagen!" sagte Ginny und lies Harry nicht mehr los.  
„Es ist doch nichts passiert, ich war nur spazieren, also mach dir nicht immer solche Sorgen" beruhigte er sie und zog Ginny hinter sich her aus dem Portraitloch. Ron und Hermine folgten ihnen.  
Um vom Thema abzulenken flüstert er:  
„Wie weit bist du mit unserem Projekt schon gekommen" Hermine zu.  
„Na ja, ich habe fast alles es fehlt nur noch eine Zutat, aber ich weis nicht wo ich sie herbekommen soll. Wir brauchen so ne Art Kraut, es ist aber sehr selten, denn die Pflanze steht unter Naturschutz. Die ist schwer zu bekommen, sie heißt Teufelskraut und wurde schon zu oft verwendet und wenn wir die nicht haben dann geht gar nichts" gab Hermine ein wenig kleinlaut zurück.  
„Weist du was, wir werden mal den lieben Hagrid fragen, der weis bestimmt Rat" erwiderte Harry und überlegte sich wie er Hagrid das Geheimnis entlocken sollte.  
„Also ich habe jetzt Hunger und was ist mit euch?" fügte Harry fröhlich hinzu und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Also gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle wo der Tisch schon reichlich gedeckt war. Ron stürzte sich schon aufs Essen und füllte sich seine Teller.  
„Boah, habe ich einen Hunger" sagte er und hatte schon den Mund voll. Die anderen setzten sich ebenfalls an den Tisch um ein wenig zu frühstücken, zwar nicht so viel wie Ron, aber doch ein bisschen. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie über den Köpfen ein leises Summen und die Eulen kamen auch schon durch die Lüfte gerauscht um Briefe und Päckchen zu schicken. Harry hob kurz seinen Kopf, doch er erwartet nicht, dass ihm jemand schrieb, denn der einzige, der ihm jemals geschrieben hat, war schon tot. Doch er erkannte sein schöne Schneeeule direkt auf sich zufliegen. Diese landete graziös vor seinem Teller. Sie streckte ihm ihr rechts Bein hin und Harry löste den Brief den sie dabei hatte. Sie hüpfte auf Harrys Schulter und er begann sie sanft zu streicheln woraufhin sie ihm liebevoll am Ohr knabberte und fröhlich schuhute.  
Harry öffne schnell den Brief und erkannte, dass er von Lupin war. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass ihm Lupin ein Brief schickte, er schrieb ja sonst nicht.  
„Hey von wem ist er denn?" fragte Ron neugierig und vergas sogar ganz zu essen. Er beugte sich vor um besser sehen zu können.  
Harry sah auf die Buchstaben die er vor sich hielt und überflog die Zeilen.

Lieber Harry!  
Ich dachte mir, ich schreibe dir mal einen kurzen Zwischenbericht damit du auf dem Laufenden bist. Ich bin auf der Suche, aber noch zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Wenn ich mehr weis, melde ich mich wieder bei dir. Des Weiteren möchte ich, dass du fleißig übst, auch außerhalb des Unterrichts! Du musst versuchen zu vergessen, lass deine Freunde mit dir trainieren, denn gemeinsam seit ihr stärker als allein! Ihr braucht jede Übung die ihr bekommen könnt, also denke an meine Worte! Übt so oft es geht und nehmt die Sache ernst!  
Liebe Grüße  
Remus Lupin

Und somit endete der Brief von Lupin. Harry legte ihn beiseite und sah seine Freunde ernst an.  
„Was haltet ihr davon?" fragte er sie und Hermine hatte schon die richtige Antwort parat.  
„Die DA wird wieder zusammen finden" sagte sie und alle starrten sie erstaunt an.  
„Was sollen wir tun? Die DA wieder ins Leben rufen?" fragte Harry und sah etwas verwirrt aus.  
„Ja, dass meine ich! Wir üben im Raum der Wünsche! Wie das letzte mal auch" verkündete Hermine und konnte nicht verstehen was die anderen daran so abwegig fanden  
„Oh, wenn du meinst, dann machen wir das, aber nur wir vier hier sonst niemand verstanden! Ich möchte niemanden sonst in die Sachen reinziehen." Sagte Harry und ein einstimmiges Nicken kam von den anderen. Sei wruden erst wieder von ihrem egspräch abgelenkt als vor Hermine eine Eule landete und ihrihr rechtes Bein entgegenstreckte  
„Ach, das ist er ja endlich. Ich dachte schon der kommt gar nicht mehr" sagte sie, gab der Eule ihr Geld und entrollte die Zeitung die sie dabei hatte.  
„Und was gibt es neues? Jemand den wir kennen?" fragte Ron und war schon wieder mit essen beschäftigt.  
„Nein ach, doch da steht etwas über Mundungus Fletcher, er wurde festgenommen, weil er illegal mit Schutzamuletten gehandelt hat. Er wurde ins Ministerium gebracht und verhört, aber er weigert sich zuzugeben, dass er es war. Sie haben ihn immer noch in Gewahrsam." Berichtete Hermine .  
„Das wurde auch endlich mal Zeit, der Gauner gehört hinter Gittern, der hat doch nichts gutes im Sinn." sagte Ginny.  
„Ja da hast du Recht, ich bin froh, dass sie ihm endlich auf die Schliche gekommen sind" stimmte Harry ihr zu und damit waren dieses Gespräche auch schon beendet.  
Bis Tonks sich zu ihnen gesellte um ihnen ihre neuen Stundenpläne zu übereichen.  
„Hey Tonks, hast du dass schon von Mundungus gehört?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund und bekam gleich mal eine bösen Blick von Hermine zugeworfen und sie zischte  
„Ron, benimm dich bitte!"  
„Ja das habe ich, ich bin froh dass sie ihn endlich gefasst haben. vor dem ist ja nichts sicher" sagte sie,  
„Ach und hier sind auch schon eure Stundenpläne, wir sehen uns dann später in Verwandlung" sagte sie noch bevor sie auch schon aufstand um zu den nächsten Schülern zu gehen.  
„Hey wie sieht deiner aus?" fragte Ron und sah sich Harrys Stundenplan an.  
„Hey wir haben den selben! Das ist ja super, jetzt haben wir erst mal eine Freistunde und dann auch schon Verteidigung Gegen die Dunklen Künste und dann, nach der Mittagspause, Verwandlung" las er den anderen vor.  
„Und was ist mit dir Hermine? Hast du jetzt auch eine Freistunde?" fragte Ron.  
„Nein, leider nicht, ich habe jetzt Alte Runen und ich muss auch schon los! Also wir sehen uns dann nachher in VgddK" sagte sie stand auf und gab Ron noch schnell eine Kuss bevor sie verschwand.  
„Gut bis später dann!" rief Ron ihr hinter her.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt, wenn wir schon frei haben?" fragte Ron an Harry gerichtet.  
„Ich weis nicht, wir könnten doch zu Hagrid gehen! Der wird uns bestimmt schon vermissen. Und was ist mit dir Ginny? Kommst du mit?" fragte er.  
„Nein ich kann nicht, ich habe jetzt Zaubertränke. Also ich muss los wir sehen uns hoffentlich dann nachher!" sagte sie und gab Harry eine Kuss bevor auch sie aus der Großen Halle verschwand. Harry sah ihr verliebt hinter her und begab sich dann mit Ron zu Hagrids Hütte. Sie gingen über das feuchte Gras und standen Auch schon nach einem kleinen Fußmarsch vor Hagrids Hütte. Harry klopfte an die Tür aber es machte niemand auf.  
„Hagrid, bist du zu Hause? Wir sind es, Ron und Harry! Mach doch bitte auf" rief Harry und hämmerte weiter gegen die Tür. Doch drinnen regte sich nichts. Also öffnete Harry die Tür und trat in die dunkle Hütte von Hagrid. Alle Fensterläden waren geschlossen und man konnte rein gar nichts sehen.  
„Hagrid bist du hier irgendwo?" rief Harry, doch es bewegte sich nichts in dem kleinen Raum.  
„Ich glaube hier ist keiner, vielleicht ist er im Verbotenen Wald!" sagte Ron, doch plötzlich bemerkte Harry, dass sich etwas hinter dem Tisch regte. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und zückte seinen Zauberstab.  
„Limos" rief er und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes erhellte sich und erleuchtete das völlig verweinte Gesicht von Hagrid.  
„Hey Hagrid, was ist denn los? Was machst du denn hier im Dunkeln?" fragte Harry besorgt und setzte sich zu dem „Berg" auf den Boden.  
„Es ist nur wegen Dumbledore, ich vermiss ihn so! Das Schloss ist so leer ohne ihn. Es ist einfach nicht mehr das selbe." schluchzte Hagrid und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Harry tätschelte ihm leicht den Arm und versuchte ich zu beruhigen.  
„Ich weis Hagrid, mir geht es genau so! Es kommt mir alles so Unwirklich vor! Wie ein böser Traum, aus dem ich hoffentlich bald erwachen werde" erklärte dieser und Hagrid schien sich wieder ein wenig zu fangen.  
„Wieso seid ihr denn eigentlich hier? Ich dacht ihr habt Unterricht!" fragte er und versuchte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht zu wischen was gar nicht so einfach war da s immer wieder neue gab.  
„Wir wollten dich besuchen und sehen wie es dir so geht." Endlich sagte Ron auch mal was.  
„Das ist aber lieb von euch! Wollt ihr vielleicht einen Tee? Ich könnte schnell einen machen" fragte Hagrid, der sich sichtlich über den Besuch freute.  
„Nein danke Hagrid, wir haben gerade gefrühstückt".  
„Schade, wie geht es euch denn? Harry ich habe gehört du wurdest von einem Werwolf angegriffen?" fragte Hagrid jetzt um vom Thema abzulenken.  
„Es geht mir ganz gut, wie du siehst! Ich habe alles gut überstanden" gab dieser freundlich zurück.  
„Das freut mich. Aber ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass ein Werwolf dich zu Hause angreift!" grübelte Hagrid ein bisschen.  
„Ich weis warum." Flüsterte Harry und Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an  
„ Voldemort will mich töten und ihm ist jedes Mittel recht, um es zu schaffen, selbst wenn er nach Hogwarts kommen muss! Er wird es tun, koste es was es wolle." Erklärte Harry und sah betrübt zu Boden.  
„Harry! Du darfst dir das alles nicht so zu Herzen nehmen! Wir sind für dich da und werden versuchen dich zu beschützen und Voldemort wird wohl kaum versuchen in die Schule zu kommen" sagte Hagrid.  
„Wenn du meinst!" gab Harry kleinlaut zurück, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort, jetzt wo Dumbledore nicht mehr da war, warten würde bis Harry mit der Schule fertig war.  
„Aber lasst uns lieber von etwas anderem reden. Wie ist die Schule? Wie sieht euer Stundenplan aus?" fragte Hagrid die beiden.  
„Bis jetzt ganz gut, wir haben schließlich als erstes eine Freistunde und danach VgddK. Dann haben wir Tonks in Verwandlung" erklärte Ron.  
„Dass hört sich ja gut an! Wie geht es Hermine und Ginny? Ich habe sie ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wieso habt ihr sie nicht gleich mitgebracht?" fragte Hagrid die beiden  
„Dass hätten wir ja, aber die beiden haben Unterricht" gab Ron zurück.  
„Sag mal Hagrid, wir haben nachher Zaubertränke und Slughorn möchte gerne wissen was Teufelskraut ist und wo man es herbekommt. Kannst du uns da vielleicht weiterhelfen?" fragte Harry zaghaft und sah in das erstaunte aber glückliche Gesicht von Hagrid.  
„Na ja, ich kann euch dazu nicht so viel sagen. Ich weis nur, dass es eine eher seltene Pflanze ist, die giftig ist, wenn du zu viel davon nimmst. Mehr weis ich nicht darüber, ich bin nicht so der Spezialist in Kräuterkunde. Aber ich habe eine da, wenn ihr sie mal sehen wollt! Habe sie im Verbotenen Wald entdeckt, da gibt es eine ganze Wiese von den Dingern! Aber ich muss euch warnen, dieses Kraut stinkt bestialisch!" erklärte Hagrid und griff unter das große Tuch hinter dem Tisch, dass Harry schon beim reinkommen aufgefallen war. Er holte eine kleine und zierliche Pflanze hervor, die aussah wie gewöhnliches Farnkraut. Doch wenn man sie näher betrachtet, hatten die beiden Pflanzen doch geringe Unterschiede. Außer natürlich der Geruch, die Pflanze roch nach faulen Eiern, einfach bestialisch!  
Hagrid verstaute sie deshalb so schnell es ging in einem Glas das er auch sofort verschloss so das der Geruch nicht mehr nach Außen drang. Er überreichte Harry das Glas.  
„Hier, die kannst du haben! Ich habe genug davon, ich brauche sie nicht. Slughorn wird sich bestimmt darüber freuen" sagte Hagrid mit einem immer noch fröhlichem Gesicht.  
„Dankeschön Hagrid, du hast uns das Leben gerettet!" erwiederte Ron und Harry umarmte Hagrid schnell.  
„Danke, danke nicht so stürmisch! Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht! So oft wie ihr mir schon geholfen habt, da ist das doch eine Kleinigkeit." sagte Hagrid und schon klopfte es an der Tür.  
„Herein" rief Hagrid die Tür ging auf und ein kleiner, rothaariger Mann trat ein und begrüßte sie alle fröhlich.  
„Guten Tag Prof. Docandelor! Was verschafft mir die Ehre für einen so frühen Besuch?" begrüßet Hagrid den jungen Mann in seiner Hütte.  
„Nichts besonderes, ich wollte Sie einfach mal besuchen und sehen, wie es ihnen so geht." Erwiderte dieser. Dann wante er sich an die beiden Schüler, die ebenfalls im Raum waren.  
„Was macht ihr beiden hier? Habt ihr keinen Unterricht?" fragte er und sah die beiden eindringlich an .Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde er mit seinen blauen Augen direkt in seine Gedanken sehen können. Es erinnerte ihn an das Gefühl, welches er immer hatte, wenn Dumbledore ihn so angesehen hat .Also senkte er seinen Blick zu seinen Füßen und sagte  
„Wir haben jetzt eine Freistunde, Prof. Aber wir wollten sowieso gerade gehen." und zog Ron auch schon hinter sich her. Sie riefen Hagrid noch schnell ein  
„Auf widersehen" zu und waren dann auch schon verschwunden. Harry ging mit eiligen Schritten aufs Schloss zu und Ron musste sich beeilen um hinter her zu kommen.  
„Hey Mann, was sollte das denn? Warum mussten wir jetzt so schnell verschwinden?" fragte er und hielt seinen Freund davon ab weiter zu gehen.  
"Weil dieser Mann da mir nicht geheuer ist, er weis einfach zu viel und außerdem erinnert er mich irgendwie an Dumbledore! Es war, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen" gab dieser zurück und befreite sich aus Rons Griff und führte seine Weg in richtjung Schloss fort. Ron lief hinter ihm her und gab noch ein „Wenn du meinst" von sich, bevor sie auch schon wieder im Hogwarts waren.  
„Unser nächste Stunde fängt gleich an, glaube ich" stellte Ron mit einem blick auf seine Uhr fest ,um das Schweigen zu brechen.  
„Ja, VgddK und das gleich eine Doppelstunde. Ich hoffe dieser Mann ist nicht so eine Niete wie Snape" gab Harry zurück und sie gingen in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Bücher zu holen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand, außer ein paar Fünftklässlern die ebenfalls frei hatten. Also gingen die beiden direkt in ihren Schlafsaal, nahmen die nötigen Bücher aus ihren Koffern und standen auch schon wenige Minuten später vor dem Klassenzimmer mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Ravenclaws. Hermine winkte den beiden schon entgegen als sie, sie auf sich zu kommen sah.  
„Hey, wo wart ihr beiden denn so lange? Ihr ich dachte ihr wartet hier schon auf mich weil ihr frei hattet aber keiner von euch war hier" stellte sie fest und gab Ron einen Kuss zur Begrüßung.  
„Wir waren nur bei Hagrid" gab Harry zurück.  
„Wie geht es ihm denn?" fragte Hermine sogleich denn sei schien sich sorgen um den alten Wildhüter zu machen.  
„Nicht besonders gut, er war ziemlich fertig und aufgelöst. Er ist wohl immer noch nicht so ganz über Dumbledores Tod hinweg, aber wer ist das schon? Ich glaube, ihm geht es am Schlimmsten, immerhin war Dumbledore wie ein Vater für ihn." Erklärte Harry und merkte wie die Trauer auch in ihm wieder hoch kam.  
„Ich weis was du meinst, aber da können wir ihm auch nicht helfen, leider, er tut mir so leid" sagte Hermine kleinlaut und starrte aus dem Fenster auf Hagrids Hütte hinunter.  
„Hey Hermine wir haben die Pflanze bekommen! Hagrid hat sie uns gegeben ich zeige sie dir nach der Stunde, okay?" flüsterte Harry Hermine zu die immer noch traurig zu Hagrid runter blickte.  
„Guten morgen meine lieben, darf ich sie bitten einzutreten!" kam plötzlich eine Stimme von weit her und Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er drehte sich um und sah das die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufgemacht wurde, also ging er mit seine Freunden in den altbekannten Raum. Als er jedoch drinnen stand konnte er seinen Augen nicht trauen. Der Raum hatte sich vollkommen verändert, er sah richtig fröhlich aus und überall standen seltsame Apparaturen herum, in denen man manchmal sogar ein Gesicht oder eine Person erkennen konnte. Der Raum hatte nichts mehr von dem dunklen Raum den Snape sich eingerichtet hatte. Er wirkte so hell und freundlich und einladend. Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus und Hermine zog ihn schließlich auf ein Platz neben sich. Er sah sich überall um und wurde erst wieder aus seine Gedanken gerissen als Prof. Docandelor anfing zu sprechen.  
„Guten morgen meine lieben, ich möchte sie recht herzlich begrüßen und mich kurz vorstellen. Mein Name ist Brian Docandelor ich weis es ist ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Name, aber ich habe ihn nun mal damit muss ich mich abfinden. Mehr gibt es zu mir nicht zu sagen, außer das ich viel gereist bin und die Welt gesehen habe, wobei ich dabei Dinge entdeckt habe, die euch die Haare zu Berge stehen lassen würden, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte und hat nichts mit dem Unterricht zu tun, deshalb will ich sie damit nicht weiter belästigen. Wir sind schließlich ja nicht hier um die Geschichten von einem alten Mann anzuhören, sondern um etwas zu lernen. Wie sie sicher alle wissen, haben sie dieses Jahr ihre Abschlussprüfung und darauf werde sich sie so gut es geht vorbereiten. Also lassen sie uns gleich beginnen. Ich würde sagen unausgesprochene Zauber sollten sie nun alle beherrschen, deshalb fangen wir gleich mit etwas sehr nützlichem ,was ihnen sicher weiterhelfen wird wenn sie mal angegriffen werden, und was natürlich auch Stoff für ihre Abschlussprüfung ist. Schlagen sie jetzt bitte Kapitel eins in ihrem neuen Buch auf." sagte er und ein großes Kramen begann bis jeder sein Buch auf dem Tisch hatte. Harry las das erste Kapitel. ´Patronuszauber´. Er musste sich ein lachen verkneifen und sah kurz zu Hermine und Ron die ebenfalls ein ziemlich glückliches Gesicht machten.  
„Hey, da hat es sich ja doch gelohnt das wir im Sommer geübt haben oder? Da sollte das ja ein Kinderspiel sein." flüsterte Ron Harry zu, dieser nickte zustimmend und sie wandten sich wieder Prof Docandelor zu.  
„Also wie sie sicher gesehen haben geht es heute darum einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören, aber ohne Worte. Also es ist nicht schwer eine Patronus zu produzieren sie müssen sich alle nur eine glückliche Erinnerung in ihre Gedanken rufen und wenn sie das haben, denken sie sich „Expecto Patronum". Ich erwarte nicht das ihr es alle beim ersten mal schafft; aber ich bitte sie darum nicht aufzugeben. Es ist ein schwieriges Thema, aber ich glaube schon das sie das alle schaffen werden." erklärte er. Die Schüler sahen sich alle etwas verwirrt an, da sie nicht wussten was sie jetzt genau machen sollten. Neville drehte sich zu Harry um und flüsterte:  
„Was will der denn von uns? Sollen wir jetzt üben oder kommt da noch was?"  
„Ich weis auch nicht, warten wir lieber mal noch ab." flüsterte Harry zurück und tatsächlich Prof. Docandelor fing wieder an zu sprechen.  
„Also ich werde es euch einmal vormachen und dann werdet ihr es auch einmal ausprobieren, aber zuerst versucht ihr es in dem ihr den Zauber laut und deutlich aussprecht. Danach sehen wir weiter" erklärte er weiter und erhob seinen Zauberstab und sprach laut und deutlich:  
„Expecto Patronum" ein weißer Strahl kam aus seinem Zauberstab gebrochen und formte sich zu einem Phönix, der sachte durch aus Klassenzimmer flog. Alle Anwesenden fingen an zu applaudieren und starrten dem Phönix immer noch hinter her bis er verschwunden war.  
„So und jetzt versuchen sie es bitte mal und denkt bitte daran: konzentrieren sie sich auf eine glückliche Erinnerung und sprechen sie dann laut die Worte ´Expecto Patronum" sagte er und alle standen auf. Jeder stellte sich auf einen Platz, an dem er üben konnte. Harry, Hermine und Ron erhoben sich etwas langsamer, schließlich konnten sie es ja schon. Also hatten sie etwas Zeit. Neville, der ebenfalls einen Patronus heraufbeschworen konnte, gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass wir das alles schon durch haben" sagte er und sah die anderen glücklich an.  
„Ja, ich auch. Jetzt haben wir ein bisschen Zeit und Ruhe" fügte Ron hinzu, der sichtlich erleichtert war, dass er nicht so viel Arbeit hatte, wie die anderen, die sich jetzt bemühten den Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Dean machte schon ein ganz komisches Gesicht, er wurde immer Roter, doch aus seinem Zauberstab kam nichts raus. Ron musste sich ein lachen verkneifen als er Dean so da stehen sah.  
„Hey, sieh dir mal Dean an, der sieht aus als würde er auf der Toilette sitzen" flüstertet er Harry zu und auch er musstet sich das Lachen verkneifen. Hermine sah Ron böse an und beschwor selber mit einem eleganten Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ihren Patronus herauf. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich und einer nach dem anderen hatte seinen Patronus vor sich. Hermine lies ihren Otter um Ron herumlaufen und schien sich sichtlich dabei zu amüsieren.  
„Hey lass das oder dein Otter kann was erleben" sagte Ron richtet seine Zauberstab auf seinen eigenen Patronus und lies ihn hinter Hermines Otter her rennen. Harry und Neville mussten laut auflachen und ließen ihre Patroni ebenfalls fangen spielen. Rons Jorkcher Terrier lief immer dicht hinter Hermines Otter her und Harrys Hirsch lief munter hinter Nevilles Dachs her, das ganze hatte Mitleierweile die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf sich gezogen. Es wurde ganz still um sie herum und erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass alle sie anstarrten. Harry Neville, Hermine und Ron ließen ihre Patroni verschwinden und sahen verlegen zu Boden. Prof. Docandelor ergriff das Wort:  
„Wie ich sehe, können sie bereits einen Patronus heraufbeschwören und das auch noch in seiner vollen Gestalt, darf ich sie also bitten, es ihren Mitschülern einmal vorzumachen" sagte er und sah die vier auffordernd an. Hermine, Ron und Neville sahen fragend zu Harry, denn sie wollten wissen was er davon hielt. Als Harry seinen Zauberstab schwang und laut und deutlich die Worte ´Expecto Patronum rief taten es die andern ihm gleich und wenige Sekunden später standen vier silber-glänzende Tiere vor ihnen. Ein Hirsch, ein Otter, ein Jorkcher Terrier und ein Dachs. Prof. Docandelor sah sich die Patroni an und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Ich muss sagen; ich bin sehr stolz auf sie! Das ist bemerkenswert, dass sie das so schnell schon können, dass heißt dann wohl 10 Punkte für jeden von euch. Wenn ich sie fragen darf, woher können sie das denn?" sagte er und sah die vier bei dem letzten Satz fragend an.  
„Na ja wir…… wir…….. Mensch Harry! Sag doch auch mal was" sagte Hermine und sah Harry vorwurfsvoll an.  
„Wir haben schon etwas in den Ferien geübt, das ist alles" erklärte Harry, denn er wollte seinem neuen Lehrer nicht gerade auf die Nase binden, dass er mit seinen Freunden einen geheimen Club hatte, in dem sie so etwas geübt haben.  
„Das ist ja bemerkenswert, dann würde ich sagen fangen sie vier schon mal damit an, es ohne Worte zu probieren" sagte er und sah Harry wieder mit seine durchdringenden blauen Augen an. Harry blickte schnell zu Boden, denn es kam ihm so vor als ob er wieder sein Gedanken lesen würde. Die Stunde verlief ganz normal. Am Ende gingen sie alle gemeinsam zum Essen in die Große Halle, es hatte zwar niemand geschafft, den Zauber unausgesprochen durchzuführen, aber immerhin hatten sie ja noch Zeit dazu.  
„Also die Stunde war ja mal richtig gut, besser als bei den anderen die wir hatten, muss ich sagen. Ich habe mal richtig was gelernt" sagte Ron als sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle gingen. Doch Harry hatte dafür jetzt kein Ohr, denn er hatte nur noch Augen für Ginny, die schon auf die drei wartete. Er ging auf sie zu zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen langen und zärtlichen Kuss.  
„Chm, chm! Hey, würdet ihr das bitte unterlassen! Sucht euch was anderes, aber hört auf in der Öffentlichkeit rum zu knutschen." sagte Ron und die beiden ließen von einander ab. Ginny wollte schon was erwidern, doch Harry hielt sie davon ab und zog sie hinter sich her in die Große Halle. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch der Gryffindors und ließen sich das Mittagessen schmecken.  
„Wie war der Unterricht und wie findet ihr den neuen Lehrer in VgddK?" Fragte Ginny bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal den Teller voll schaufelte.  
„Ich fand ihn eigentlich ganz gut, er ist nett und lustig und er hat ein sehr interessantes Leben. Er ist schon auf der ganzen Welt umhergekommen und er hat so schöne blauen Augen „ schwärmte Hermine direkt.  
„Was soll das heißen Hermine?" fragte Ron mit vollem Mund, was sein Gesicht nicht weniger lustig aussehen lies.  
„Nichts mein lieber, dass war nur eine Feststellung." erwiderte Hermine und Harry und Ginny fingen an über Rons entsetztes Gesicht zu lachen.  
„Hey was gibt es denn da zu Lachen? Meine Freundin findet jemand anderen besser als mich, aber wenn du ihn so toll findest dann geh doch zu ihm." Fauchte Ron beleidigt und nun konnte sich auch Hermine ein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.  
„Ron du bist so süß, weist du das eigentlich? Mach dir doch nichts vor, ich habe doch nur Augen für dich und deine blauen Augen sind tausendmal schöner als die von Prof. Docandelor." Gab Hermine zurück und drückte Ron einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Wenn du das sagst, dann glaube ich dir mal, aber hör auf ihn so anzustarren!" sagte Ron und war auch schon wider mit dem Essen beschäftigt.  
„Manchmal ist er einfach nur zum schreien." flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.  
„Ich weis was du meinst aber wie war eigentlich dein Tag bis jetzt?" fragte Harry Ginny nun.

„Manchmal ist er einfach nur zum schreien." flüsterte Ginny Harry zu.  
„Ich weis was du meinst und wie war eigentlich dein Tag bis jetzt?" flüsterte Harry zurück.  
„Ganz gut bisher, aber ich hatte ja auch nur Zaubertränke bei Slughorn und übrigens weis er das wir zusammen sind. Er geht mir deswegen schon die ganze Zeit auf die Nerven und will ständig wissen wie es dir so geht und wann wir denn noch mal zu einer seiner Partys kommen werden." erklärte Ginny und sah dabei gar nicht glücklich aus.  
„Tut mir leid, aber den werden wir wohl nicht mehr los. Was hast du ihm denn geantwortet?" fragte Harry zurück und sah Ginny dabei entschuldigend an.  
„Na ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du jetzt sehr viel mit deinen ZAG´s zu tun hast und das du deswegen nicht mehr so viel Zeit hast und das es deswegen eher schlecht ist." antwortete Ginny.  
„Du bist genial, weist du das!" sagte Harry glücklich und gab Ginny einen Kuss.  
„Danke. Ich verbringe meine Zeit auch viel lieber mit dir allein als bei Slughorn." gab sie zurück und wandt sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.  
„Da stimme ich dir zu. Ich weis auch schon ein paar Sachen womit wir unsere gemeinsame Zeit verbringen können." sagte Harry und lächelte Ginny verliebt an. Was Ginny nur erwiderte. Sie aßen noch alle zu Ende, bevor sie sich wieder zur nächsten Unterrichtsstunde auf machten. Ginny verschwand in Richtung Gewächshäuser mit Luna. Ron, Hermine und Harry begaben sich zum Verwandlungsklassenz immer wo Tonks die sie schon erwartete.  
„Hereinspaziert ihr lieben! Schön euch alle kenne zu lernen. Mein nahe ist Nymphadora Tonks. Ich bin, wie ihr schon mitbekommen habt, eure neue Lehrerin in Verwandlung" stellte sich Tonks schnell vor. Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs schrieb sich ihr Namen an die Tafel.  
„Ich möchte euch nun bitten eure Bücher auf Seite fünf aufzuschlagen, Kapitel eins ´Verwandlung von Objekten in Tiere´ " fuhr sie fort und ein lautes Gemurmel und Rascheln war zu hören. Als wieder Ruhe eingekehrt war fuhr Tonks fort.  
„Also die Verwandlung von Objekten in Tiere ist ein sehr schwieriger Zauber. Er erfordert viel Konzentration und ein wenig Geschick. Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr es gleich beim ersten mal hinbekommt aber ich erwarte das ihr es versucht, denn das ist mit Sicherheit Stoff für eure ZAG´s. also strengt euch an." und setzte sich hinter ihr Pult. Ein lautes Gemurmel brach aus.  
„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun? Erwartet sie im Ernst das wir es einfach mal probieren? Wie soll das denn gehen?" flüstertet Ron und auch Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht, wie er es anstellen sollte, denn er hatte nicht mal etwas zum Üben. Wie sollten sie denn den Zauber ohne Objekte üben? Also meldete sich Hermine.  
„Prof. Tonks?"  
„Ja bitte Miss Granger, was ist denn?" fragte Tonks.  
„Wie sollen wir das denn probieren? Was sollen wir denn verwandeln? Ist es egal in was oder wie soll das gehen?" fragte Hermine und sah Tonks fragend an.  
„Oh entschuldigt" und mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs erschienen vor jedem ein Gegenstand.  
„Ich möchte, dass ihr versucht, diesen Gegenstand in ein beliebiges Tier zu verwandeln. Stellt euch das Tier vor, das es werden soll und schwenkt den Zauberstab dann so und sprecht die Worte „Amendere" und dann müsste sich der Gegenstand in das gewünschte Tier verwandeln." endete Tonks mir ihr Erklärung und machte das ganze kurz vor. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und sagte laut und deutlich „Amendere" und der Teller auf ihrem Tisch verwandelte sich in einen kleinen Wolf, der munter auf ihrem Schreibtisch hin und her lief. Mit einem weiteren Schwenker verschwand der Wolf wieder und es bliebt nichts als wieder ein Teller übrig.  
„Also darf ich bitten, fangt an. Ihr könnt auch gerne noch das Kapitel in eurem Buch ansehen, wenn ihr es wollt." sagte Tonks und setzt sich wieder hinter ihren Schreibtisch. Hermine fing an in ihrem Buch zu blättern und fand auch schnell wonach sie suchte. Sie überflog das Kapitel über Verwandlung von ´Objekten in Tiere´ und versuchte sogleich ihr Glück. Die anderen taten es ihr gleich, doch es geschah nichts . Erst nach ein paar versuchen bekam es Hermine ansatzweise hin, das Buch vor sich in einen halbwegs gelungenen Schmetterling zu verwandeln. Er sah zwar aus wie ein Schmetterling, hatte jedoch immer noch die Farbe des Buches und der Titel stand ebenfalls noch darauf.  
„Guter Versuch Miss Granger, aber sie müssen sich das Tier direkt vorstellen, sonst klappt es nicht." erklärte Tonks, als sie durch die Reihen ging. Aber trotzdem 10 Punkte für Gryffindor." Fügte sie noch hinzu und ging weiter.  
Bis zum Ende der Stunde hatte es Hermine schließlich geschafft ihr Buch in einen vollständigen Schmetterling zu verwandeln und auch Ron und Harry hatten es ansatzweise geschafft ihr Objekt in ein Tier zu verwandeln. Harrys Tasse nahm die Gestalt einer Eule an, mit einem kleinen Henkel der leider übrig blieb. Und auch Rons Glas nahm die Gestalt einer kleinen Maus an, die jedoch leider Durchsichtig blieb. Man konnte nur ihre umrisse erkenn und das sie anfing auf dem Tisch hin und her zu laufen, bis sie schließlich runterfiel und in tausend Teile zerbrach.  
„Mr. Weasley, sie müssen noch etwas üben. Machen Sie das bitte als Hausaufgabe und für alle anderen, schreiben sie mir bitte einen Aufsatz über dieses Kapitel, ich würde sagen 30 cm reichen für den Anfang. Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen schönen Tag und wir sehen uns dann in der nächsten Stunde." somit beendete Tonks ihren Unterricht. Sie half Ron und den anderen noch dabei Rons kaputte Maus aufzufegen und fragte die drei dann am Ende:  
„Und wie war ich? Hat es euch gefallen?"  
„ja, es war ganz gut." gab Hermine zurück und ihr Schmetterling flog immer noch über ihrem Kopf hin und her.  
„Danke und jetzt macht das ihr raus kommt, geniest den Rest des Tages noch." sagte Tonks und scheuchte die drei das dem Klassenzimmer .  
„Auf Wiedersehen" riefen die drei noch schnell bevor sie draußen standen.  
„Mensch Ron, mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, es war doch nur ein Versuch!" sagte Hermine, die Rons missmutiges Gesicht sah.  
„Ich weis, aber wieso kannst du es immer schon so schnell und bei mir dauert es immer ewig bis ich einen Zauber hinbekomme? Jetzt kann ich heute Abend noch üben." erwiderte Ron wütend und schritt auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zu.  
„Hey reg dich doch nicht so auf, ich helfe dir und dann kannst du es bald." rief Hermine ihm honterher und versuchte ihn einzuholen .  
„Agape" sagte Harry und die ´Fette Dame´ schwang zur Seite und die drei stiegen nacheinander durch das Portraitloch. Ginny warte schon auf sie. Sie saß in einem großen Sessel am Feuer. Als sie die drei durch den Eingang klettern sah, lief sie auf Harry zu und fiel ihm in die Arme.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst." flüstertet sie ihm ins Ohr bevor sie ihn küsste.  
„Ich dich auch" flüsterte Harry zurück.  
„Bevor ich es vergesse, Hermine hier ist die Pflanze die du brauchst, jetzt kannst du anfangen, ich gehe noch schnell mit Ginny ein wenig nach draußen" flüsterte Harry Hermine zu und steckte ihr das Glas mit der Teufelskralle zu und zog Ginny hinter ich her nach draußen.  
Sie spazierten durch den Schlossgarten, bis sie schließlich am See ankamen, wo sie sich nieder leisen.  
„Jede Minute ohne dich ist wie eine Ewigkeit" flüstertet Harry bevor er Ginny einen langen und zärtlich Kuss gab. Ginny kuschelte sich ganz dicht an ihn und genoss es einfach wieder mit ihm zusammen zu sein  
„Daran werden wir uns jetzt wohl gewöhnen müssen" gab Ginny zurück und sah Harry traurig an.  
„Ich weis was du meinst, aber wir können es einfach nicht ändern, aber wir werden es schon überstehen. Andere sehen sich für ganz lange Zeit nicht, wie Bill und Fleur die müssen beide Arbeiten, die sehen sich auch erst Abends." sagte Harry und gab ihr noch einmal einen Kuss. Er merkte erst jetzt wie sehr er sie den ganzen Tag vermisst hatte.  
„Ich weis gar nicht wie ich es aushalten soll, jede Sekunde in der ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein kann, kommt mir so sinnlos und unwichtig vor" flüsterte Ginny und legte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter. Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften und strich ihr liebevoll durch die Haare. Er näherte sich ihr bis auf wenige Zentimeter und überwand auch schließlich diese, es wurde ein langer und atemberaubender Kuss. Sie liebkoste seine Zunge mit ihrer und strich ihm zärtlich über den Nacken. Er ließ seine Hände dagegen sanft über ihren Rücken streifen. Nach unendlichen schönen und zärtlichen Minuten ließen voneinander los.  
„Wir sollten langsam wieder ins Schloss gehen, du hast doch bestimmt Hunger?" flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger, ich hab alles was ich brauche hier" flüsterte sie zurück und gab ihm auch schon den nächsten Kuss.  
„Wir sollten aber wirklich rein gehen, die anderen vermissen uns bestimmt schon" flüsterte er und zog sie vom Boden hoch.  
„Ich möchte viel lieber hier bei dir sein." erwiderte sie und hielt Harry davon zurück auf die Schlosstore zuzugehen.  
„Ginny, wir könne nicht einfach hier beleiben! Ron bring mich um wenn wir nicht mehr wieder kommen und das wäre doch schade, dann kann ich nicht mehr für dich Dasein, also komm schon der Tag ist ja noch nicht zu ende." sagte Harry mit einem ton der kein Wiederrede duldete und Ginny ging mit ihm zum Schloss zurück.  
„Wenn du unbedingt willst, dann gehen wir halt zurück, obwohl uns Ron sicher keine Minute zu Zweit geben wird." sagte sie trotzig.  
„Das glaube ich schon, Hermine hat ihn schon ganz gut im Griff, das ist unser Glück" erwiderte Harry und lächelte Ginny liebevoll an. Sie lächelte zurück und schien etwas erleichtert über die Tatsache, dass ihr Bruder nicht ständig dazwischen funken wird.  
„Ist das dein ernst? Wenn da so ist, dann lass uns schnell was essen gehen. Umso schneller sind wir wieder allein." sagte Ginny und fing an ihre Schritte zu beschleunigen.  
„Hey! Mach mal langsam, ich komme ja gar nicht mehr hinter dir her." rief Harry und lief hinter Ginny her in die Große Halle. Kurz davor hatte er sie eingeholt und zog sie an sich und küsste sie bevor sie Hand in Hand in die Große Halle gingen um zu Abend zu Essen. Sie gesellten sich zu Ron und Hermine die schon fleißig am futtern waren.  
„Wo wart ihr denn? Ihr wart so plötzlich verschwunden." fragte Ron und sah seine Schwester dabei misstraurig an.  
„Das geht dich nichts an, mein Lieber" gab Ginny zurück und zeigte bedrohlich mit der Gabel auf Ron.  
„Von wegen das geht mich nichts an, du bist schließlich meine kleine Schwester und es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an wo du dich rumtreibst." sagte Ron verärgert und funkelte seine Schwester böse an.  
„Es geht dich eben nichts an, es hat dich früher auch nicht interessiert was ich mach und nur weil ich jetzt mit Harry zusammen bin willst du es wissen!" rief sie verärgert und sie funkelte ihn nicht minder böse an als er sie.  
„Das glaubst auch nur du! Mich geht es immer etwas an wenn du einfach mal so verschwindest und das hat absolut nichts mit Harry zu tun, denn ich vertraue ihm, jedoch dir nicht" rief er verärgert zurück. Ginny sprang auf scheuerte Ron eine und lief aus der Großen Halle ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
„Ginny warte doch" rief Harry und lief hinter ihr her.  
„Die kann was erleben, wenn ich sie wieder sehe!" sagte Ron und machte ein drohende Geste mit der Hand in die Richtung in die Ginny verschwunden war.  
„Ron stell dich nicht so an, du kannst ihr nicht sagen was sie zu tun und zu lassen hat, also misch dich da nicht immer ein! Wenn sie mit Harry alleine sein will, dann lass sie, sie kann schon selber auf sich aufpassen und Harry wird sie zu nichts zwingen. Du kennst ihn doch, er liebt sie so wie ich dich liebe" versuchte Hermine ihn zu beruhigen .  
„Wenn du meinst" grummelte Ron und fing wieder an sich seinem Essen zu widmen .  
Harry lief in der Zeit hinter Ginny her, konnte sie aber nicht finden. Als er an einem Klassenzimmer vorbei ging hörte er ein leises Schluchzen. Er öffnete die Tür und sah das Ginny am Boden saß und ihr Gesicht in ihre Hände stützte. Sie weinte. Also setzt er sich neben sie und legte seinen Arm auf ihre Schulter.  
„Hey was ist denn los? Wieso weinst du denn so, doch nicht etwa wegen Ron, oder? Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein" flüsterte Harry und strich ihr zärtlich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
„Sieh mich an! Ginny komm schon!" flüsterte er und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Ihr Augen waren total rot vom weinen und die Tränen liefen weiter über ihr Gesicht.  
„Bitte weine nicht mehre, ich kann es nicht ertragen, wenn es dir schlecht geht! Ich möchte das du wieder lachst und Ron regt sich auch schon wieder ab! Er war nur ein wenig aufgebracht, glaub mir! Hermine bekommt das schon hin, sie hat Ron im Griff und wenn nicht, dann rede ich mal mit ihm! Er muss verstehen, das ich dich liebe und das ich auch mal mit dir alleine sein will. Das wird er früher oder später schon noch in seinen sturen Kopf bekommen." flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr. Sie lies ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen und beruhigte sich wieder ein wenig  
„Ich hoffe das du Recht hast, denn so kann es nicht weiter gehen! Er geht mir so auf die Nerven und ich kann für nichts mehr garantieren. Wenn er sich noch mal einmischt, dann jag ich ihm einen Zauber auf den Hals" erwiderte Ginny immer noch wütend.  
„Wenn du meinst, aber ich glaube nicht das es so weit kommen wird" beruhigte sie Harry und tätschelte ihr leicht über den Kopf. Ginny genoss es mit Harry alleine zu sein, auch wenn der Grund nicht gerade der beste war.  
„Ich habe Hunger, ich konnte nicht mal etwas essen, Ron hat mich ja dabei gestört. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht zurück in die Halle gehen, ich kann ihn jetzt nicht sehen, sonst kann ich für nichts garantieren." murmelte Ginny und sah Harry in die grünen Augen.  
„Dann essen wir einfach hier würde ich sagen" und Harry rief „ Accio Abendessen" und eine große Platte  
mit den köstlichsten Leckereien erschien vor ihnen. Ginny sah Harry mit großen Augen an bevor sie zuschlug. Aber auch Harry schlug kräftig zu und sie verspeisten alles was auf der Platte zu finden war.  
„Das war ja richtig gut muss ich sagen, so etwas könnten wir öfter machen" sagte Ginny und sah wieder richtig glücklich aus.  
„Danke, dass du für mich da warst, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht" fügte sie noch hinzu bevor sie ihm einen langen Kuss gab.  
„Gern geschehen meine Liebe, ich bin schließlich immer für dich da" flüsterte Harry ihr zurück und gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss bevor er sie vom Boden hoch zog  
„Ich würde sagen wir gehen jetzt mal in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bevor uns noch jemand vermisst und sie einen Suchtrupp losschicken um uns zu finden." Erwiderte Harry. Er öffnete die Tür und sie gingen eng aneinander geschmiegt zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Als sie durch des Portraitloch kletterten, sahen sie das Ron und Hermine schon in den Sesseln am Feuer saßen und auf die beiden warteten. Als Hermine die beiden auf sich zugehen sah, schupste sie Ron in die Rippen.  
„Hey was soll denn das?" sagte er und Hermine deutetet auf Ginny und Harry. Als Ginny ihren Bruder sah gab sie Harry noch schnell einen Kuss und wollte gerade in den Schlafsaal verschwinden. Ron stand auf und rief „Ginny warte bitte noch einen Moment, ich möchte mit dir reden!"  
„Ich habe aber nicht vor mit dir zu reden, ich will von dir nichts mehr wissen hast du verstanden" rief sie ihm zu und war schon fast verschwunden. Doch Ron lies sich nicht so leicht abschütteln, er stand auf und stellte sich Ginny einfach in den Weg, sodass sie nicht nach oben konnte.  
„Lass mich vorbei oder du kannst etwas erleben!" schrie sie schon fast und zückte ihren Zauberstab.  
„Hey, jetzt mach aber mal halblang! Ich wollte mich eigentlich nur entschuldigen wegen meinem Verhalten! Es tut mir leid, dass ich so bestimmend war und ich werde mich in Zukunft aus deinem Leben raushalten. Das ist alles und jetzt kannst du gerne wieder gehen" sagte Ron und ging Ginny aus dem Weg. Diese schritt einfach an ihm vorbei in den Schlafsaal ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Ron dagegen setzte sich wieder neben seine Freundin auf den Sessel  
„Siehst du, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das gar nichts bringt" sagte er an Hermine gerichtet.  
„Aber du hattest nun mal unrecht und dann kannst du dich auch mal entschuldigen! Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen." beschwichtigte Hermine Ron . Harry dagegen sagte zu dem ganzen nichts. Er starrte einfach nur ins Feuer und dachte über den heutigen Tag nach. Wie das alles wohl gewesen wäre, wenn Dumbledore noch hier wäre?  
„Hey Harry, was sagst du denn dazu? Bist du auch auf Ginnys Seite?" fragte Ron und sah Harry auffordernd an.  
„Ich bin auf gar keiner Seite, mir gehen nur eure ständige Streitereien auf die Nerven. Jetzt hast du die einzige Zeit die ich mit Ginny verbringen kann kaputt gemacht! Jetzt sehe ich sie erst morgen wieder, du kannst ja mit Hermine wenigstens jetzt noch Zeit verbringen, aber das ist dir ja egal" erwiderte Harry wütend und ging ebenfalls in den Schlafsaal.  
„Siehst du was du angereichte hast? Die beiden sehen sich nicht so oft wie wir und du musst ihnen die wenige Zeit, die sie zusammen haben auch noch kaputt machen! Halte dich doch einfach da raus, Ron." sagte Hermine und Ron sah betrübt zu Boden  
„Du hast ja recht, aber ich kann doch auch nichts dafür! Immer wenn ich sie zusammen sehe werde ich wütend. Ich will sie nun mal beschützen" gab Ron ganz leise zu, so dass Hermine es fast schon nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Dann halt dich einfach in Zukunft zurück und denke dran was ich dir gesagt habe, denn Ginny wird nun mal erwachsen und glaub mir, wenn du sie weiter reizt, wird sie ihre Wut noch an dir auslassen. Das möchtest du doch nicht." versuchte Hermine zu erklären.  
„Ich werde es versuchen müssen und ich glaube ich sollte mich auch bei Harry entschuldigen" gab er kleinlaut zurück.  
„Ja, das solltest du wohl tun und zwar so schnell wie möglich und deswegen gehe ich auch jetzt ins Bett! Gute Nacht mein lieber" sagte Hermine und gab ihm noch einen Kuss bevor sie im Schlafsaal verschwand. Daraufhin begab sich auch Ron in den Schlafsaal und nahm sich vor mit Harry zu reden. Doch dieser tat lieber so, als würde er schlafen, denn er wollte jetzt nichts von Ron wissen. Aber Ron ließ nicht locker, er stellte sich neben Harrys Bett und fing einfach an zu reden.  
„Harry, ich weis das du mich hören kannst, du schläfst mit Sicherheit noch nicht! Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich versuche mich nächstens Mal zusammen zu reißen und ich werde es nicht mehr so eng sehen, wenn ihr alleine sein wollt, verstehe ich euch ja auch ein bisschen, aber du musst auch verstehen das sie meine Schwester ist und ich sie beschützen will" beendete Ron sein Entschuldigung und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um .  
„Wenn du das sagst, dann glaube ich dir das Mal! Aber lass uns bitte uns nächste mal einfach in Ruhe." sagte Harry und drehte sich wieder auf die andere Seite. Damit war das Gespräch auch schon beendet und Ron legte sich ebenfalls in Bett.  
Harry wachte am nächsten morgen ziemlich spät auf. Er stand langsam auf und zog sich an. Er schlenderte in Richtung Große Halle, wo die andren schon auf ihn warteten.  
„Wieso habt ihr mich nicht geweckt?" fragte er als er auf die drei zugelaufen kam.  
„Wir dachten uns schon du wirst irgendwann aufstehen und wenn nicht hätten wir dich schon noch geweckt." sagte Ginny und gab ihm einen gute morgen Kuss.  
„Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen, die DA wieder ins Leben zu rufen und wollten uns heute nach dem Unterricht treffen, wenn es dir recht ist" sagte Hermine und sah Harry fragend an.  
„Wenn du meinst, aber nur wir Vier. Ich möchte nicht das noch jemand daran teil nimmt" sagte Harry und setzte sich um etwas zu frühstücken.  
Der Tag verging wie im Flug und Harry freute sich schon drauf Ginny am Abend wieder zu sehen. Als es auch schon so weit war, traf er sich mit Ron Ginny und Hermine vor dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Als sie alle versammelt waren fing Harry an vor der Wand hin und her zu schreiten und nach dem dritten mal erschien eine Tür an der Stelle an der vorher noch einen Wand war. Harry öffnet die Tür und einer nach dem anderen ging hindurch. Der Raum, in dem sie standen hatte sich eigentlich nicht viel verändert er glich dem Raum, den sie im fünften Schuljahr benutzt haben. Er war voll mit Bücherregalen, aber es war auch genug Platz um zu trainieren. Überall standen Kissen und Matratzen, auf dem Boden und an den Wänden, so dass auch nichts passieren konnte.  
„Also ich würde sagen wir fangen dann mal an." sagte Harry und alle verteilten sich im Raum.  
„Ich würde sagen, einer von uns sucht ein paar Bücher mit Zaubersprüchen zur Verteidigung und einer von euch sucht etwas zum Angriff. Vielleicht finde wir ja auch etwas über Horcruxe." Erklärte Harry und alle machten sich auf die Suche. Nach einiger Zeit trugen sie ihre Ergebnisse zusammen.  
„Und was habt ihr so rausgefunden? Etwas neues oder irgendwas was wir gebrauchen können?" fragte Harry.  
„Ja ich habe da etwas zur Verteidigung gefunden, aber es sieht schwer aus. Wir müssen sehr lange üben, aber ich glaube schon, das wir das hinbekommen werden." erwiderte Hermine und zeigte den anderen den Zauberspruch  
„Was sagst du denn dazu Harry?" fragte Hermine und hielt ihm dann das Buch hin  
„Warte ich sehe mir das mal noch an, aber ich glaube schon dass das hinzubekommen ist, wir müssen es einfach mal versuchen" sagte Harry nahm sich das Buch und fing an das Geschriebene zu studieren.  
„Ja ,ja das ist nicht ganz so schwer, aber wir werden lange daran üben müssen" nuschelte Harry vor sich hin und stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes. Er konzentrierte sich und murmelte einen Zauberspruch vor sich her. Plötzlich brach ein weiser Lichtstrahl aus dem Zauberstab heraus und schoss auf eine der Wände zu in der er ein klaffendes Loch hinterlies  
„Mein Gott, das sieht ja cool aus! Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Ron begeistert und lief auf Harry zu.  
„Ihr müsst euch stark auf den Zauber konzentrieren und dann schwenkt ihr euren Zauberstab so und sprecht die Worte Cavus laut und deutlich aus und dann müsste es eigentlich funktionieren" erklärte Harry und einer nach dem anderen versuchte sein Glück, aber es klappte nur teilweise bei Hermine. Ihr Zauber war aber noch sehr schwach.  
„Das war ja ganz gut für den Anfang! Das nächste Mal machen wir dann da weiter, wo wir heute aufgehört haben" sagte Harry am Ende der Stunde. Und bevor sie alle aus dem Raum verschwinden konnten hielt Harry Hermine noch einmal kurz auf  
„Hermine was macht der Zaubertrank? Wie geht es voran?" fragte Harry.  
„Ich bin fast fertig. Er muss jetzt nur noch 6 Monate ziehen und dann ist es so weit. Ich hoffe nur es passiert nichts bevor er nicht fertig ist." gab Hermine zurück und sah richtig glücklich aus.  
„Hermine du bist einfahl die Beste! Wo hast du den Trank denn eigentlich versteckt?" fragte Harry.  
„Ich habe ihn wieder in der Toilette der Maulenden Myrtegebraut, da kommt eh keiner hin, aber wenn ich ihn Fertig habe kommt er in den Raum der Wünsche, dort kann er dann ziehen" antwortete Hermine.  
„Gute Idee, wie lange braust du denn noch?" fragte Harry Hermine neugierig.  
„Noch ein paar Tage und ich kann ihn umlagern" sagte Hermine stolz und alle machten sich wieder auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry und Ginny ließen sich noch auf einem der Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum nieder und auch Ron und Hermine gesellten sich zu den beiden.  
„Du warst heute großartig, du bist wirklich ein guter Lehrer. Weist du das eigentlich?" sagte Ginny aber Harry antworte ihr nicht, sondern gab ihr lieber einen langen und intensiven Kuss und auch Ron und Hermine küssten sich gerade als Harry wieder von Ginny abließ.  
„Hey sieh dir die beiden doch mal an, die sind ja noch schlimmer als wir" flüsterte Ginny und deutete dabei auf Ron und Hermine die sich immer noch küssten.  
„Ja und dann was zu uns sagen!" flüsterte Harry zurück, aber so das es weder Ron noch Hermine hören konnten.  
„Was die könne können , können wir schon lange" sagte Ginny und zog Harry wieder an sich um ihn erneut zu küssen. Sie amüsierten sich noch eine Weile und gingen dann schließlich müde ins Bett.  
„Gute Nacht ihr beiden" riefen Ron und Harry gemeinsam als sie sich auf den Weg in den Jungenschlafsaal machten. Und auch direkt einschliefen.


End file.
